Как переспать с лучшим другом и не разрушить всё
by Teona
Summary: Как переспать с лучшим другом и не разрушить всё окончательнo? Белла и Джаспер - лучшие друзья. Но любая дружба между мужчиной и женщиной заканчивается, когда в дело вступает секс. Так ли? Пережить измену, потерять друга, разобраться в себе и найти любовь
1. Chapter 1 Никогда не делайте сюрпризов

**Глава 1. Никогда не делайте сюрпризов**

_**Белла Свон**_

Никогда не делайте сюрпризов. Я их сама терпеть не могу. Но думала, приеду, обрадую, всё-таки неделю не виделись. Как человек отличающийся постоянством, я очень привязываюсь к людям. А когда речь идёт о моём парне, Эдварде, и говорить нечего. Он - моё солнце, моя звезда, смысл моего 17-ти летнего существования. Или как там пишут в книгах? Обойдусь без цветистых фраз. Просто он - моя первая любовь. И это мои первые серьёзные отношения... по крайней мере, они такими были... до этого момента.

Поморгав, я тихо прикрыла дверь, оставшись в тишине тёмного коридора. Мои ноги, словно к полу приросли, хотя сейчас меня съедало единственное желание - бежать. Вон из этого дома, прочь от Эдварда и подальше от Форкса. На лице застыло глупое выражение: смесь недоверия и шока.

Всё казалось дурным сном. Я даже попыталась ущипнуть себя, но, по-моему, ничего не заработала кроме кровоподтёка на тыльной стороне ладони. Я не проснулась, не очнулась. И это вовсе был не сон.

Там, за дверью своей спальни, мой парень приходовал какую-то девчонку. Ну, не какую-то. Если я правильно рассмотрела, это была – Лорен Меллори, заводила из группы поддержки нашей школьной футбольной команды, где Эдвард был капитаном.

Первым рейсом вылетев из Флориды, где я неделю гостила у своей матери Рене, я проделала долгую дорогу до дома. Быстро забросив вещи в комнату и нацарапав записку отцу, что буду поздно, я помчалась к Эдварду домой. Он жил не так уж далеко от меня. Минут 15 пешком.

Наверняка, его родители были на работе, а противная сестра Элис зависала где-нибудь с моим лучшим другом Джаспером (не знаю, как эти двое сошлись, но их роман начался не так уж давно и только набирал обороты), так что в столь ранний час, Эдвард должен был быть дома. Шла неделя зимних каникул, и насколько я знала, по выходным он раньше полудня из кровати не выбирался.

Хоть дом и был закрыт, но я, как близкий друг семьи и девушка Эдварда знала, в каком именно горшочке с цветами мать семейства, Элизабет, прячет запасной ключ от входной двери. Так что проникнуть внутрь - труда не составило.

Тихо напевая что-то себе под нос, я протанцевала по лестнице, к комнате Эдварда. На самом деле ещё внизу меня должна была смутить громкая музыка, доносящаяся сверху. Но я лишь обратила внимание, что играла одна из наших любимых песен "Duran Duran". Первый наш раз мы занимались под неё любовью. А теперь он трахал какую-то суку под неё же. Это ещё больше всё опошляло.

Как завороженная я смотрела на перекатывающие мускулы его спины под гладкой кожей, пока он двигался в извечном ритме. Меллори, запрокинув голову, закрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот, стонала.

Я поморгала, пытаясь привыкнуть к полумраку, царящему в доме. Из-за двери раздался резкий женский вскрик, затем приглушённый бархатный голос Эдварда, когда он достиг собственной кульминации.

Надо быстрее уносить отсюда ноги, - подумала я и поспешила к лестнице. Но не достаточно быстро. Дверь спальни за моей спиной распахнулась, выпуская в коридор первые аккорды новой композиции из дорогой стерео системы и Эдварда, успевшего к этому моменту натянуть для приличия боксеры. Вероятно, он собрался прогуляться на кухню за водой, колой или ещё чем покрепче.

- Белла?! - его шокированный голос ударил мне в спину.

- Я уже ухожу, - ничего умнее в голову мне, конечно, не пришло. Приподняв руки в растерянном жесте, я, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, буквально слетела с лестницы в холл.

- Эй, стой, - ступени под его весом заскрипели, когда он, касаясь их босыми ногами, спустился следом. И преодолев расстояние между нами за пару шагов, схватил за руку. - Да стой же, - добавил Эдвард, когда я попыталась вырваться.

- Отпусти, я хочу уйти, - прошипела я, разворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Он исподлобья, нахмурившись, смотрел на меня.

- Почему ты так рано вернулась?

- О, - мой рот приоткрылся. - Ты меня обвиняешь, в том что я приехала раньше, чем обещала?

Краем глаза, уловив какое-то движение наверху лестницы, я отвела взгляд от Эдварда и заметила высокую стройную шатенку, замотанную в волочившуюся по полу простынь.

- Привет, Лорен, - кивнула я, помахав ей.

Та сложила губы трубочкой и вскинула брови, невинно поднимая глаза к потолку.

Эдвард обернулся и рявкнул на Лорен. - Скройся, а!

Девушка, решив не спорить, быстро шмыгнула обратно в спальню.

Затем посмотрел на меня. На этот раз его зелёные глаза умоляли. О чём? Понять? Поверить? Выслушать? Простить?

Я внутренне сжалась и мысленно отрицательно замотала головой.

- Всё не так, Белла, мы просто...

- Трахались, - закончила я за него, иронично приподняв брови.

Закрыв глаза, я глубоко вздохнула и высвободила руку, затем несильно ткнула сжатым кулаком в его идеально твёрдый пресс. - Мудак ты, Эдвард. И давно вы с Меллори...? - я не могла заставить себя закончить фразу.

Эдвард запустил пальцы в свои бронзовые, всклокоченные, наверняка не без помощи Лорен, – зло подумала я, – волосы. - Это первый раз. Честно.

- Другие были? - сочла своим долгом уточнить я. Раз уж иду, то до конца.

- Нет, - в ужасе воскликнул он и протянул ко мне руки. Намереваясь обнять?

Я отпрыгнула, как ужаленная от его практически обнажённого тела.

- Не трогай меня, - затрясла я головой.

- Хорошо, хорошо, я не трогаю, - он поднял руки, показывая, что мне нечего боятся.

Закусив губу, я посмотрела на широкое, почти во всю стену окно, выходящее в сторону леса. На лапах елей искрился снег. Ветра почти не было. Лучи яркого полуденного солнца отражались от белого покрывала. Мир словно бы застыл. Как и мы с Эдвардом застыли друг напротив друга.

- Детка, - протянул он. - Ну, я очень сильно извиняюсь.

- О, да, извинения приняты, - мои глаза начало пощипывать от подступающих слёз. Запоздалая реакция. - Почему? - наконец, выдавила я.

Он запрокинул голову с тяжёлым вздохом, затем посмотрел на меня и снова принялся приводить свои кудри в полнейший беспорядок. Конечно, он нервничал. И я тоже, но при стрессовых ситуациях я впадаю в почти полнейшую прострацию. На меня словно бы столбняк накатывается. А потом, после, наступает период истерики и слёз. Так вот слёзы уже были близко.

- Беллз, мы с тобой так редко бываем наедине, ты отталкиваешь меня, - он на секунду замолчал, убеждаясь, что я понимаю, о чём именно он хочет сказать. - Отказываешь... в интимном плане.

- Я не отказываю, - заикаясь, произнесла я, уже представляя, как наверху Лорен приникла ухом к двери спальни. Сейчас подробности моей сексуальной жизни выйдут наружу, а ещё через сутки станут достоянием всей старшей школы Форкса.

По скорости разнесения сплетен, равных Меллори практически не было. Ну, она не только их разносила, ещё и добавляла от себя. Любую информацию от неё стоило мысленно делить на четыре, а потом ещё раз на четыре, и в той, одной шестнадцатой искать крупицы реальной правды.

- Хорошо, не отказываешь, - кивнул Эдвард, - но чёрт, детка, я - парень, а мы с тобой так редко занимаемся любовью. Да я уже начал забывать, как это вообще делается!

Я качала головой в такт его словам. Эта тема была уже истёрта нами, изъезжена вдоль и поперёк. Секс, что в нём такого, что он являлся для нас таким камнем преткновения? Ну, мне нравилось заниматься им с Эдвардом, чёрт, да он меня просто с ума сводил. Но я осторожничала.

Я не хотела закончить или начать, называйте это как угодно, как моя мама. В 17 лет с ребёнком на руках. Таблетки я не принимала. Вообще не люблю пичкать себя химией. Да и потом у меня на первые противозачаточные, прописанные врачом началась аллергия. Я неделю чесалась так, словно меня тысяча москитов покусала. Повторять этот плачевный опыт мне не хотелось.

Слава Богу, аллергии на латекс у меня не было. А ведь у некоторых бывает, я читала. Но, это увеличивало мои шансы забеременеть. Проклятье, я понимаю, что это мой тайный личный комплекс, но, например, в прошлом году залетела моя подруга, Джессика. Была очередная пьяная вечеринка у Ньютонов, и Стенли даже не поняла, от кого именно ребёнок, так как в ту ночь, перебрав спиртного, переспала и с Майком, и с Тайлером. Она сидела на противозачаточных, плюс они использовали кондомы, но она как-то умудрилась забеременеть. Естественно, ей пришлось делать аборт.

Это личное дело каждого. Но я знала, что никогда не решусь на подобное. Только, если это не вынужденная мера. В жизни ведь всякое бывает. А так - это просто не для меня. Убить ребёнка! Немыслимо! Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы убили меня. А вам?

- Эдвард, - теперь свои волосы начала теребить я. - Мы тысячу раз об этом говорили.

- Я знаю, детка, знаю, но...

- И, чтобы не забыть, как это делается, ты нашёл выход? Трахнуться с кем-нибудь пока я в отъезде? - Я всё ещё не верила в происходящее, это был какой-то ночной кошмар. - Я хотела сделать тебе сюрприз. Думала ты обрадуешься, а ты...

Не зная, что ещё добавить, я просто развернулась и пошла к выходу.

Мы с Эдвардом вместе уже больше года. Он добрый, чуткий, понимающий, но, как оказалось, в его характере нашлись незнакомые мне до этой поры черты.

- Белла, куда ты.

Я издала неопределённый вскрик. - А ты предлагаешь мне остаться? Выпить с вами чаю? Завести светскую беседу? - мой голос повышался с каждым сказанным словом. - "Кстати, Лорен, как тебе мой парень? Он хорош в постели, не так ли? А ты Эдвард, она не откусила тебе член, когда ты засовывал его ей в рот? - я взялась за ручку двери, намереваясь вылететь из дома, когда ладонь Эдварда припечатала гладкую поверхность справа от меня.

- Мы поговорим, когда ты успокоишься, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

- Может быть, если я захочу с тобой разговаривать, - смахнув его руку, стоящую на моём пути к свободе, я распахнула дверь и вышла на заметённое снегом крыльцо.

Нижняя губа тут же задрожала, а слёзы, грозившиеся пролиться ранее, наконец, обрели свободу, беспрепятственно хлынув по щекам. - Счастливого, мать его, Рождества, Белла, - бормотала я себе под нос, сворачивая к дому.

Мне казалось, у нас с Эдвардом всё прекрасно. Я была уверена в нём. Как я могла так ошибаться в человеке?

Но, как мне предстояло выяснить в этот день, ошибалась я не только в Эдварде.

Был ещё один парень, скрывавший кое-что от меня.

* * *

**Ну, вот и первая глава. Не ругайте слишком Эдварда. Его тоже можно понять. Есть такой тип молодых людей.  
И меня не ругайте, что я его в таком свете выставила. Просто мне нужна адекватная причина их размолвки. В других фиках, меня эти причины не устраивали. А тут - измена - куда уж адекватнее.  
И ещё - следующая глава будет от Джаспера. Ведь именно к нему сейчас пойдёт Белла.**

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: **http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858


	2. Chapter 2 Мы часто говорим не то

**Глава 2. Мы часто говорим не то, что думаем**

**_Джаспер Хейл_**

Мы сидели с Элис перед большим плазменным телевизором в гостиной дома моих родителей и смотрели какое-то очередное пустое кино, название которого я даже не запомнил.

Элис просто тащилась от таких фильмов. У всех них всегда был одинаковый сюжет: серая мышка пробивает себе дорогу в мир глянца и высокой моды, и обязательно к концу фильма становится: или президентом известной корпорации, или получает желанное повышение или выходит замуж за какого-нибудь альфа-самца из глав этой самой корпорации. На самом деле вариантов много, они просто лишь немного видоизменяются. А вот достижение успеха остаётся неизменным.

Может, Элис представляла себя на месте героини. Она мне не раз говорила, что мечтает построить карьеру в индустрии моды и развлечений.

Так что я откровенно скучал, а Элис, застыв с поднесённой ко рту ложкой ванильного мороженного, уставилась на экран. Там как раз был какой-то кульминационный момент. Одна бешеная дамочка с решимостью и напором тюремного надзирателя вырывала у другой бешеной дамочки бордовые замшевые сапоги. Я уже представлял, как Элис мысленно участвует в их потасовке.

Я ещё не упоминал, что моя девушка, повёрнута на моде? Так вот она не просто повёрнута на моде, она живёт этой самой модой и ради неё. Её маленькие ловкие ручки не смогли дотянуться до меня, как бы она не пыталась. Я носил то, что мне нравилось, и никакие мольбы, приказы, просьбы и угрозы не могли этого изменить. Так же как она не могла изменить мой образ жизни, повлиять на мой режим, добавить полезной белковой пищи в мой, по её выражению, крайне неразумный рацион и так далее.

Долгое время я не хотел заводить никаких серьёзных отношений. Мне нравилось быть одному, чувствовать свободу, встречаться без обязательств. Но рано или поздно, ты встречаешь кого-то, кто захватывает твою жизнь, или пытается сделать так. И по какой-то причине ты позволяешь ей сделать это.

И вот ты уже вовлечён во что-то, называемое отношениями.

Мы с Элис были вместе уже четыре месяца, которые казались мне четырьмя годами. Она настолько плотно вошла в мою повседневную жизнь, что я уже и не представлял, как это, не видеть её рядом. Нет, это чувство не имеет ничего общего с любовью, скорее это порабощение личного пространства, моего грёбанного личного пространства.

К тому же я уже много лет любил одну единственную, Беллу, мою лучшую подругу, любил тайно, и, если до сих пор не мог разлюбить, то глубоко сомневаюсь, что мне это вообще удастся.

Белла, она особенная. Ну, на самом деле я преувеличиваю, в ней нет ничего особенного, обычная девчонка. Невысокого роста, хрупкая шатенка с тёмно-карими глазами. Немного неуклюжая, забавная и просто она та, с кем мне комфортно. Она - Белла. И это объясняло всё. Мы были знакомы с трёх лет, с тех самых пор, как моя семья перебралась в Форкс.

Не помню точно, когда именно полюбил её. Мне казалось, это чувство было со мной всегда. И в глубине души я ещё надеялся на какую-то взаимность, но когда она начала встречаться с мудаком Калленом последние надежды развеялись. Они подходили друг другу идеально, дополняя, и вообще смотрелись как настоящая пара. К тому же она была счастлива, а это главное. Я действительно был эгоистом, но не с Беллой. Как в детстве я отдавал ей припрятанные для неё конфеты, так и сейчас был готов отдать всё. Но у неё уже был тот, в чьи прямые обязанности это входило.

Эдвард Каллен, по какой-то прихоти судьбы, - брат Элис. Поэтому волей не волей, нам с ним приходилось общаться. И он меня просто ненавидел. Я замечал это по его взгляду, когда он думал, что я не смотрю на него. Может, он просто ревновал Беллу ко мне. И это нормально. Ведь я ревную её к нему.

Элис вскрикнула, вырывая меня из водоворота невесёлых мыслей. Я посмотрел на экран. Битва за сапоги приняла массовый характер.

Думать о Белле было приятнее, чем смотреть это пустое кино. Она уехала к матери на неделю. Мы перезванивались вечерами, но я жутко скучал. Она была частью моей жизни уже много лет, и я с ужасом ждал того времени, когда нам придётся разъехаться по разным колледжам, а ещё дальше я вообще старался не заглядывать.

Через пару минут в дверь неожиданно позвонили. Элис хотела поставить кино на паузу, но я уверил её, что ничего страшного не случится, если она продолжит смотреть фильм, пока я отойду.

На пороге стояла Белла.

- Привет, - радостно выдохнул я. - Здорово, что ты вернулась пораньше.

Несколько секунд она молчала, затем её нижняя губа принялась дрожать. Она попыталась поймать её зубами и прикусить, но это ей никак не удавалось. Наконец, она сдалась и с порога рухнула в мои объятья, утыкаясь лицом в распахнутый ворот моей рубашки.

- Джааааас, - протянула она, даже не цепляясь за меня, её руки просто повисли по бокам.

Я наклонил голову и прижался губами к её... шапке. Затем схватил за куртку, пытаясь удержать. - Что случилось?

- Эдвард, - она отстранилась и посмотрела на меня своими печальными глазами, в которых плескалась боль и отчаяние. - Эдвард трахнул сучку Меллори.

На этих словах Белла всхлипнула и разрыдалась. Я притянул её к себе, похлопывая по спине. - Ну, ладно-ладно, - в полной прострации выдавил я из себя.

Значит идеальный Каллен облажался. Мне уже хотелось улыбнуться от этой мысли, но тут я вспомнил, что он своими действиями расстроил Беллу, а значит, долгая и мучительная смерть ему обеспечена.

- Грёбанный мудак, - с искренним чувством ненависти произнёс я.

Белла шмыгнула носом. Я чувствовал её тёплое дыхание и горячие слёзы собственной кожей.

- Джаспер, - из гостиной донёсся до меня призыв Элис. - Кто там?

Белла моментально отстранилась, поправляя шапку и вытирая слёзы. На лице её застыло раскаяние. - О, прости, я помешала вам...

- Нет, не помешала, давай, раздевайся и проходи в гостиную. Я сейчас скажу Элис, что ты пришла.

Белла колебалась. Тогда я сам стянул её шапку и забросил её на вешалку у двери. - Остальное сама, - улыбнувшись и подмигнув подруге, я пошёл к Элис.

- Белла пришла, - сообщил я ей и заметил, как маленький аккуратный носик Элис презрительно скривился.

Она ненавидела Беллу. И даже не потому, что моей подруге при рождении напрочь отшибло чувство стиля. Эта антипатия родилась на каком-то другом, недоступном мне уровне. И я подозревал, что это отчасти из-за меня. Сначала для Элис я был просто другом девушки её брата. Но она, как позже призналась сама, хотела встречаться со мной. А Белла имела доступ ко мне в любое время. Так что Элис просто ревновала. А потом, когда мы начали встречаться, возможно, каким-то особым женским чувством разглядела в Белле соперницу. И то, что сейчас она трахала меня, а не Белла, не придавало ей уверенности.

Хотя на этот счёт она могла даже не беспокоится. Мы с Беллой никогда не переходили грань. Мы даже не разу не целовались. Нет, мы оставались друг у друга дома ни раз, даже спали в одной кровати, но это никогда не выходило за рамки. Если бы мой член хоть раз отреагировал на близость Беллы в её присутствии, она бы пинком вышибла меня из своего дома. Так что я внимательно следил за собой, стараясь ничем не выдавать своей тяги.

- Привет, Эл, - протянула Белла, проплывая мимо меня и плюхаясь на диван. Заметив на столике моё начатое пиво, Белла схватила банку. - Я выпью, никто не возражает? - вопрос был чисто риторическим.

- Может, лучше не надо? - настороженно спросил я. Белла вообще не употребляла спиртного. А пиво терпеть не могла. Так что её желание выпить, было, по крайней мере, странным.

- Я думаю, сегодня мне оно надо, - сделав большой глоток, даже не поморщившись, ответила Белла.

Элис отодвинулась на противоположный край дивана, я сел между девочками.

На некоторое время мы замолчали, досматривая фильм. Белла потягивала пиво, а когда банка закончилась, сходила на кухню за новой и ещё одной для меня. Элис приканчивала своё мороженное, с таким видом вонзая в него ложку, словно это была живая человеческая плоть. Предположительно моя или Беллы. Я же просто сидел, силясь не заснуть и, периодически чувствуя, как пальцы Беллы касаются края моей рубашки, дёргая за него. Детская привычка. И верный признак расстройства.

Но, Бог мой, что я мог сейчас сделать? Обнять её? И заработать продолжительную истерику от Элис? Поэтому, когда фильм, наконец-то, закончился, я выдохнул с облегчением и нажал на пульте стоп.

Элис, бурча, что день безвозвратно испорчен, засобиралась домой. Я поупирался для вида и поупрашивал её остаться, только так, совсем слегка, чтобы она не восприняла мои просьбы всерьёз.

Но она ушла, ответив, что провожать её не надо. И запрыгнув в свой мини-купер, умчалась.

Я вернулся к Белле. Заложив руки в карманы, я стоял, покачиваясь на пятках.

- Ну, вот мы и одни. Что случилось, Беллз?

- Эдвард мне изменил. Мой мир пошатнулся. Это вообще нормально? Это по-мужски? - нахмурившись, спросила она меня.

- Что именно? - аккуратно уточнил я.

- Ну, твоя девушка уехала к маме на неделю, а ты так соскучился по сексу, что решил трахнуть первую сплетницу школы. Вот это вот нормально? Ты бы тоже так поступил?

Я не стал ей сообщать, что Меллори я тоже трахал. Ненавижу говорить о своей сексуальной жизни. Даже с Беллой. Это всё равно личное. И потом, мне не хотелось быть в её глазах каким-то развязным типом, боюсь, это убьёт доверие между нами.

- Ну... - я вздохнул и подошёл к дивану. Белла похлопала по месту рядом с собой, призывая меня сесть, и я подчинился. - Ну... он поступил очень... - искал я правильные слова, - некрасиво. Я бы так с тобой никогда не поступил, - счёл своим долгом добавить я.

- Джас, а у тебя есть чего-нибудь покрепче? - спросила Белла, отставляя в сторону, пустую банку из-под пива.

- Тебе ещё нет двадцати одного.

- Тебе тоже. Это же не мешает тебе потягивать виски из родительских запасов.

- Ну, почему же из родительских, - протянул я. - У меня и своё есть.

- И как тебе его продают? - воскликнула она.

- Личное обаяние, - подмигнул я и умчался к себе в комнату за "покрепче".

Следующие несколько часов мы провели внизу на диване, потягивая алкоголь, осуждая мудака Каллена и ему же подобных, к которым, кстати, совершенно спокойно можно было отнести и меня. Я не питал иллюзий на свой счёт. Да, бывало, я вёл себя с девушками очень некрасиво, но предавать подобным образом никогда бы не стал. По крайней мере, не Беллу.

Мы так же обсудили поездку Беллы к матери, планы на выпускной год, мои грёбанные дела, о которых я вообще думать не хотел, но хотела Белла.

И когда за окном потемнело, и в комнате воцарился полумрак, я решил, что пора бы доставить Беллу до дома.

- Поехали, я отвезу тебя, а то Чарли будет волноваться, - сказал я, отставляя пустую бутылку в сторону.

- Да, - просто кивнула Белла. - Уже поздно. Только я сама доберусь.

- Ерунды не говори, - возмутился я. - В таком состоянии я тебя никуда не отпущу.

Она, посмеиваясь, встала с дивана. - Ууууу, земля уходит из-под ног, но я держу равновесие.

- Не представляю, зачем ты вообще пила.

- Ты знаешь, - протянула Белла, тыкая мне в грудь пальцем, затем поддела кулон, висящий на серебряной цепочке. - Это оказалось не так противно, как я думала. К тому же теперь думать о чём-либо вообще стало сложно. А меня это устраивает как никогда.

- Завтра старые проблемы вернутся, - отводя её руку, сообщил я, и, подумав, добавил. - Вместе с головной болью.

- У меня не бывает похмелья, - торжественно заявила она, вцепившись мне в руку.

- И как ты это определила, ты ж не напивалась ни разу.

- Гены, - её палец многозначительно выстрелил вверх.

Слегка покачиваясь, она направилась в холл.

- Думаю, нам стоит прогуляться, - крикнул я ей вслед, собирая использованный хлам со стола, вспомнив, что за руль сесть я всё же не в состоянии. Ведь я выпил не меньше Беллы. - Проветрим тебя заодно, - добавил я чуть тише. - А то Чарли из меня последние мозги вытрясет, за то, что я напоил его дочь.

Мы вышли в морозный вечер. Снег поскрипывал под ногами, пока мы шли к дому Беллы.

Постепенно алкоголь выветривался, и её весёлое настроение сходило на нет.

Ей снова стало больно. Я думал хуже уже быть не может. Как же я ошибался.

* * *

**Как вам Джаспер? А его мысли? Или их отношения с Беллой? Вы же, наверное, догадались, что будет в следующей главе?**

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: **http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858


	3. Chapter 3 Утешил, так утешил

**Глава 3. Утешил, так утешил**

_**Джаспер Хейл**_

Дом семьи Свон встретил нас тёмными окнами. Никого не было. Чарли звонил Белле днём, – это было при мне, – и говорил, что задержится. Теперь же на кухонном столе лежала записка, в которой он сообщал, что его вызвали в участок по срочному делу, а это означало одно - точное время его возвращения неизвестно.

Ну, в этом не было ничего необычного. Чарли был шефом полиции и хорошим профессионалом, с его мнением в Форксе и других округах считались.

- Боже, - протянула Белла из-за дверцы холодильника. Я обернулся на её голос. Всё, что я видел - две стройные ноги и попка, обтянутая джинсами. - Тут шаром покати. Вот уехала всего-то на неделю, и чем он питался?

С видом глубочайшего отвращения Белла извлекла с полки какой-то засохший кусок пиццы, видавшей лучшие времена. Фыркнув, она кинула его в мусорное ведро и снова вернулась к изучению содержимого. - Тут есть пиво, но я, пожалуй, воздержусь, - протянула она и, схватив баночку, кинула мне. Я ловко поймал её и потянул за кольцо. С характерным шипением оно поддалось. Белла чем-то загремела на полках, затем, достав пакет молока, нахмурившись, уставилась на дату производства. Мысленно подсчитав срок годности и, видимо, сочтя его приемлемым, она приготовилась глотнуть прямо из пакета.

- Беллз, остановись, - кинулся я к ней.

Она недоуменно перевела на меня взгляд, затем на мою руку, вцепившуюся в молоко. - Почему?

- Потому что тебе будет плохо, очень плохо, вернее, ещё хуже, - внушал я. - Ты только что выпила невъебенное количество виски, а теперь планируешь всё залить сверху молоком?

- Ну, да, пожалуй, ты прав, - согласилась она и убрала пакет обратно на полку. Затем просто набрала холодной воды из-под крана в стакан и осушила его одним махом.

- Пойдём наверх, - она схватила меня за край куртки и потянула за собой. Я послушно поплёлся следом, не забыв про своё пиво.

Некоторые ступеньки на старой лестнице скрипели, но мы по привычке наступали только на те, которые безмолвствовали. Будучи детьми, мы изучили этот дом вдоль и поперёк, так же как и мой. Белла была своей для моей семьи. И, похоже, моя мама втайне сокрушалась, что мы не вместе. Знала бы она, как по этому поводу сокрушался я сам.

Её комната находилась в дальнем конце небольшого коридора. Посередине, рядом с лестницей, была ванна, ещё одно помещение, довольно большое, которое Чарли использовалась как кладовку для хранения всякой хрени, и сама комната Чарли в противоположном конце. Он не лез в дела дочери, как только той исполнилось пятнадцать. То ли он считал этот возраст каким-то рубежом, после которого чтение нотаций и воспитание должно прекращаться, то ли у него были ещё какие соображения по этому поводу.

Я не знал. Назвать его хреновым родителем было нельзя, как и Рене, мать Беллы, бывавшую в Форксе наездами и предпочитающую, чтобы Белла сама прилетала к ней во Флориду на каникулы. Но фактически Белла воспитывала себя сама. Чарли постоянно не было дома, он просто горел на работе. Влияния матери совершенно не ощущалось. Кстати, я несколько раз летал к Рене вместе с Беллой. На каждый наш приезд, я заставал Рене с новым мужчиной. Как Белла помнила их всех по именам? Просто удивительно, я бы уже давно запутался.

Комнатка Беллы была не очень большой и изрядно захламлённой. Правда, бардак был здесь уместен. Мы оба не были аккуратистами. И если её спальня походила на место лёгкого урагана, то по моей комнате регулярно проносился торнадо.

Белла кинула куртку на кресло и, подойдя к кровати, шлёпнулась на неё плашмя.

- Иди сюда, Джас. Побудь со мной. Не хочу оставаться одна, - закрыв глаза, протянула она.

Слава Богу, она не видела моего выражения лица. И даже то, что я прекрасно знал - за её словами не скрывалось никакого потайного смысла, это не мешало мне реагировать на них.

Я вздохнул и покорно подошёл к кровати, присев в ногах. Белла тут же переместилась, и теперь её голова лежала на моих коленях. Член не преминул незамедлительно отреагировать на её близость. Ещё бы, промахнись Белла на несколько сантиметров правее, устроилась бы прямо на нём. Глубоко вздохнув, волевым усилием я приказал себе успокоиться. В конце концов, мне казалось, что период бесконтрольной подростковой эрекции уже пройден.

Она лежала с закрытыми глазами и вещала мне что-то про верность, разочарование, шок и другие эмоции из категории "все вы парни одинаковые". А я не мог думать ни о чём другом кроме матовой бледности её кожи в полумраке комнаты, вздымающейся груди, видной в треугольном вырезе кофты, стройных ногах, - одна согнула в колене, другая, расслабленно вытянута на кровати, - мягких волос, щекочущих мне руку. В конце концов, сдавшись, я запустил пальцы в её волосы, принявшись перебирать шёлковые пряди и нежно массировать кожу головы.

Улыбнувшись, она замолчала и тихо замурлыкала. - Ммм, Джас, так приятно, не останавливайся.

Да, детка, я готов это делать до утра, - подумал я, на секунду прикрывая глаза. Конечно, мы ни раз обнимались с Беллой, но сейчас мои действия мало походили на дружеские. В любой другой день, я бы просто погладил её по голове, а не принялся бы бессмысленно и настойчиво ласкать. Но она не возражала, а я не отступал.

Через некоторое время, она всё же отстранилась и села. Её взгляд наткнулся на фотографию в рамке на тумбочке возле кровати. С неё нам счастливо улыбались она и мудак Каллен в самом начале их отношений.

Семья Калленов переехала в Форкс около трёх лет назад из Чикаго. Я не знал, что забыл Эдвард старший, преуспевающий адвокат в захудалом Форксе. Но, как бы оно ни было, он вообще редко появлялся дома, находясь в практически постоянных разъездах. А во всём остальном их семья была относительно образцово-показательной.

Эдвард сразу же стал любимчиком всех учителей, - ещё бы, один из лучших учеников по успеваемости, - и предметом воздыхания свободной женской половины школы. Звание капитана школьной футбольной команды лишь придавало ему шарма. Но, каким-то образом из всех длинноногих красоток и пышногрудых блондинок, теревшихся вокруг него, он выбрал мою Беллу.

Я снова заскрипел зубами от злости. Белла же прилипнув к фотографии, опять была на грани истерики, я с трудом выдернул рамку из её рук и поставил фото обратно на тумбочку.

- Ну, за что он так со мной? - протянула она, шмыгнув носом. - У нас всё было так хорошо, а он всё испортил.

Она уткнулась носом мне в шею и захныкала, цепляясь за мою рубашку.

- Он сказал, что ему не хватало секса. Грёбанный секс. Это всё из-за него. Неужели все парни только о нём и думают?

О, да, Белла, ты даже не представляешь, насколько часто мы о нём думаем. Но ни одной девушке не понравится правда, поэтому я счёл своим долгом соврать Белле.

- Нет. Не думают... не все...

Моя рука сама собой переместилась, и вот я уже выводил круги на её подрагивающей от всхлипов спине, пытаясь успокоить. - Не плачь, Белла, он того не стоит, - выполнял я свои прямые обязанности лучшего друга, осуждая мудака Каллена.

- Джаспер, как же хорошо, что у меня есть ты, - выдохнула она, не отрывая лица от моей шеи, я почувствовал её тёплое дыхание своей кожей и улыбнулся, на краткий миг, прикрывая глаза, наслаждаясь этой внезапной близостью. Затем мои глаза потрясённо распахнулись. На смену приятному дыханию Беллы пришли её губы, которые бесцельно и беспричинно то припадали, то отрывались от моей кожи.

О, Боже, да она целовала меня в шею. Ну, вернее теперь она переместилась чуть выше, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев к моему уху. Я ничего лучше не придумал, как застыть. Но моя грёбанная рука, гладившая её по спине, казалось жила собственной жизнью. Соскользнув вниз, раскрытая ладонь легла прямо на её попку, сжимая упругую ягодицу сквозь плотную ткань джинс, ровно тогда, когда её зубки прикусили мочку моего уха.

Белла простонала и что-то прошептала. До меня долетел лёгкий аромат дорого виски, что мы выпили в этот вечер. Твою мать, Хейл, ты сейчас всё испоганишь, если не прекратишь. Но руки отказались подчиняться мне, поэтому я призвал на помощь свой голос.

- Белла? - неуверенно уточнил я.

Она снова замурлыкала и провела носом по моей щеке. - Чёрт, Джас, ты так вкусно пахнешь, что это?

- YSL L'HOMME. Это же ты мне дарила, - ответил я на автопилоте, пока место её носика не заняли губы. Она медленно, но верно приближалась к моему рту.

Твою мать, я чувствовал себя словно спортсмен на Олимпиаде, перед которым маячила победа, к которой он шел, чуть ли не всю свою жизнь.

- Ммм... точно, а я уже и забыла... ммм... тебе очень подходит... ммм... ты такой красивый... ммм...

С каждым её "ммм..." мой член становился всё твёрже и твёрже, и уже никакие внушения не могли мне помочь обуздать его.

- Белла, - предпринял я ещё одну попытку, пытаясь отстраниться.

- Шшш, - она накрыла своим пальцем мои губы, заставляя замолчать. - Ничего не говори, поцелуй меня, - и после этих слов, её губы поменялись местами с её пальцем.

Ну, второго приглашения мне и не требовалось. Я заткнул свою громко вопящую совесть и, опустив уже обе руки на задницу Белле, притянул ближе, перемещая девушку к себе на колени. Так что теперь, она сидела верхом на мне, обхватив своими стройными ногами и упираясь прямиком в мой пенис, натянувший ткань джинс, её пальцы запутались в моих волосах, а губы путешествовали по рту от одного уголка к другому.

Перехватив инициативу, я скользнул ладонями под её кофту, касаясь тёплой кожи. Чёрт, всё происходило слишком быстро, но я не мог ждать. Меня охватило какое-то нетерпение и опасение, словно это сон, который может закончиться в любую минуту. Мои руки быстро достигли бюстгальтера, нажимая на застёжку и освобождая грудь, которую я без промедлений сжал в ладонях. Идеальная, мягкая, аккуратная, твёрдые вершины дразнили кожу, побуждая к действиям.

Мой язык уже бросился исследовать горячие глубины её рта, вступая в противоборство с её языком. Целовать Беллу было так сладко. Она была просто удивительна на вкус. Никогда, даже в самых диких мечтах я не представлял, насколько идеально и синхронно могут двигаться наши губы.

Она несильно дёрнула меня за волосы, я отстранился, но тут же был притянут обратно. Её пальцы ласкали мои щёки, лоб и подбородок. До этого момента я даже и не понимал, насколько мне нравится ощущать руки девушки на своём лице во время поцелуя. Это было так правильно, так возбуждающе.

Ухватившись за край кофты, я потянул её вверх, Белла покорно подняла руки, позволяя мне освободить её от верха, бюстгальтер полетел следом в неизвестном направлении. Пока я проводил все эти манипуляции, её пальчики трудились над пуговицами моей рубашки. Наконец, ей просто надоело путаться в петлях дрожащими руками, и она, расстегнув рубашку наполовину, сдёрнула её с меня.

Теперь, соприкосновение нашей обнажённой кожи дарило мне новые ощущения. Наклонившись вперёд, я уложил Беллу на кровать, нависая сверху. Видимо, ждать ей тоже не хотелось, так как её внимание разделилось поровну между нашими поцелуями и работой по расстёгиванию пряжки моего ремня. Она делала это чертовки медленно. Я уже думал помочь ей, когда с лёгким щелчком пряжка всё-таки поддалась, и ремень с шелестом выехал из петель. С кнопкой и молнией Белла управилась куда быстрее.

Я не мог сдержать стона, когда её пальцы нырнули под резинку моих боксеров и сомкнулись вокруг напряжённого члена. Она прошлась по всей длине, оттягивая плоть и обнажая головку лишь для того, чтобы нежно потереть её пальцем. Я уткнулся ей в шею, снова приглушённо застонав. Блять, у меня было такое ощущение, что я готов кончить в любой момент. Но мне не хотелось расходовать свои силы понапрасну, я желал одного: оказаться в Белле и как можно быстрее.

Стянуть её джинсы вместе с маленькими красными трусиками у меня заняло намного меньше времени, чем бы это отняло у неё. Проведя ладонями по бёдрам вверх, я раскрыл её ноги, пальцы прошлись по нежным складкам, собирая влагу, затем круговыми движениями обводя клитор, переместились ниже и скользнули в Беллу. Она вздрогнула и сжалась, затем вцепилась в мою руку, удерживая её на месте. Наблюдая за её лицом, я продолжал трахать её пальцами, мечтая, чтобы на их месте оказался мой член. И осознание того, что уже скоро так и будет, приводило меня в безумство. Боже, она была так горяча изнутри. Я уже предвкушал, как погружусь в неё, как она обхватит меня своими стройными ногами, побуждая двигаться глубже и резче. Сейчас она просто смотрела на меня, с каждым проникновением её взгляд всё больше затуманивался, она приближалась к краю, но я не позволю ей ступить за него, пока сам не окажусь внутри.

Проведя приоткрытым ртом от её груди вверх к шее, я краем глаза заметил улыбающееся мне с фотографии лицо Каллена. Прости, парень, но сегодня ты явно третий лишний. Протянув руку, я опустил рамку фотографией вниз.

Белла подняла голову, встречаясь со мной взглядом. - Джас? - неуверенно спросила она.

- Да, детка, сейчас, - я подтянул поближе к себе свисающие с края кровати джинсы. Как хорошо, что я всегда ношу с собой кондомы. Да, Белла бы с ума сошла, если бы поутру узнала, что мы не предохранялись. И поскольку она сейчас, по всей видимости, не могла думать ни о чём, о безопасности стоило побеспокоиться мне. Тем более, я знаю про её маленькие пунктики насчёт секса.

Через несколько секунд я уже был готов. Обхватив Беллу за лодыжки, я приподнял её ноги, раскрывая её для себя. Я решил немного подразнить её, прижимаясь к ней ближе и давая почувствовать свою твёрдую плоть. Каждый раз я неизменно прижимался к её входу, головка члена уже скользила, раздвигая её губки, но я не спешил. Зато это нереально раздразнило её. Закусив губы, Белла захныкала. В череде её всхлипов я расслышал "пожалуйста".

Закусив губу, я медленно погрузился в неё до самого конца.

Господи, спасибо, я был в раю.

Но пока я возносил хвалу Небесам, девушка подо мной начала извиваться. Её руки заскользили по моей спине, мягко массируя кожу, затем вернулись обратно и переместились на плечи, потом на затылок, губы изучали каждый дюйм моей кожи, доступный ей. Каким-то шестым чувством она знала, где стоит меня коснуться, где мне будет приятнее всего.

Моя Белла, как же я любил её. Естественно, вслух я этого не сказал, но принялся выражать свои чувства единственно возможным способом.

Она была горячей и влажной, и просто идеально подходила мне. Я слегка отступил, затем погрузился глубже, вызывая у неё громкий стон. Я медленно двигался, наблюдая за Беллой, за её реакцией, определяя, как ей больше нравится, затем изменил угол проникновения и задвигался резче. Пока я удерживал вес своего тела на одной руке, вторая блуждала, изучая гладкую кожу её бёдер и икр, я снова обхватил её лодыжку, ощущая, как дрожат её ножки и, согнув в колене её ногу, прижал к своей груди. Это открывало мне больший доступ к её телу и позволяло входить глубже.

- Боже, Джас, не останавливайся, - закусив губу, простонала она.

- Ни за что, - выдохнул я.

Наше соитие постепенно становилось резче и грубее, разрядка была уже близка, но я не собирался кончать, пока не кончит Белла. Её голова моталась по подушке с каждым моим рывком, я ощущал, как стенки её влагалища обхватывают мой член.

Я улыбнулся, зарываясь лицом в изгиб её шеи. Мне было хорошо, моей девочке было хорошо. И это сейчас главное.

Моя рука проникла между нашими телами и коснулась её клитора, я ощущал, как совсем рядом с пальцами двигается моя плоть. От этих мыслей я напрягся. Вместе со мной напрягся и мой член, становясь ещё твёрже, Белла не могла не почувствовать этого и отреагировала тихим вскриком переросшим в длительный стон, когда на неё нахлынула первая волна оргазма.

На краткий миг наши взгляды пересеклись. Мы словно завороженные смотрели друг на друга. Я видел, как темнел её взгляд, когда она достигла своего пика. Собственное дыхание эхом отдавалось у меня в голове, я слышал её вскрик, словно откуда-то издалека, прежде чем в очередной раз глубоко погрузиться в неё и получить своё освобождение. И я двигался до тех пор, пока не излился до конца.

Меня охватило необычайно чувство лёгкости и комфорта, когда я рухнул на неё сверху, пытаясь совладать с дыханием и ощущая, как вздымается её грудь подо мной. Я вроде как придавил её, но Белла не возражала, и когда я попытался отстраниться, чтобы лечь рядом, не выпустила из объятий. Да, и мне самому не хотелось отдаляться от неё.

Я целовал её в шею, то ли благодаря за наслаждение, то ли просто действуя по инерции. На самом деле мне хотелось осыпать поцелуями её всю до самого утра. Но я ограничился лишь тем, что, приподняв голову, посмотрел на неё, взглядом спрашивая, всё ли между нами в порядке. Но на её глаза была ещё накинута пелена гормонального безумства, в которое мы оба угодили сегодня, поэтому я решил, что она пока не совсем осознала, что только что произошло между нами.

Пытаясь успокоить, в первую очередь, самого себя, я прижался к её рту, скользя языком между губами и углубляя поцелуй. Она расслабленно поцеловала меня в ответ. Я перекатился на бок, потянулся за одеялом, сбившимся куда-то в изножье кровати, и накрыл нас им, затем заключил Беллу в объятья, притягивая ближе. Она не сопротивлялась. Её пальцы принялись перебирать мои волосы, и я закрыл глаза.

* * *

**Ну, вот оно и случилось? Как вам глава? И поведение нашей парочки? Кто вообще больше "виноват" в случившемся? Ведь это не Джаспер? Правда? Хотя он мог бы и притормозить? Может, у вас есть варианты, что они скажут наутро друг другу? В любом случае жду ваших отзывов. И надеюсь, история вам не разонравилась)))**

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: **http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858


	4. Chapter 4 А по утру они проснулись

**Глава 4. А по утру они проснулись**

_**Джаспер Хейл**_

Моя ладонь касалась чего-то мягкого и тёплого. Я слегка сжал пальцы, чувствуя гладкую кожу и твёрдую вершину возбуждённого... соска? Ну, да, я сжимал женскую грудь. Мягкая, нежная женская грудь покоилась в моей ладони. Меня окутывал хорошо знакомый возбуждающий аромат. Член тут же сказал: "Доброе утро", придя в боевую готовность.

Не открывая глаз, я глубоко вздохнул и, притянув девушку ближе, поцеловал в шею. Её волосы защекотали мою щёку и нос, это заставило меня окончательно проснуться, а лежащую рядом со мной девушку заворочаться и снова затихнуть.

Утренний свет больно резанул по глазам. Я уставился на тёмное облако волос и полуобнажённое плечо, прикрытое моей рубашкой. Взгляд прошёлся по знакомой обстановке. Хм, я в спальне у Беллы.

Твою мать. Я отскочил от неё как ошпаренный, перекатываясь к самому краю кровати. Какого хрена я трогал её грудь?

За первым удивлением в моей голове образовалась целая логическая цепочка вопросительных знаков, которая, проносясь с астрономической скоростью, уткнулась в реальность.

Я трахнул свою лучшую подругу. Что в этой жизни может быть хуже?

Шлёпнув себя ладонью по лбу, я громко застонал, но тут же заткнулся. Ещё не хватало разбудить Беллу, пока я сам не разобрался в произошедшем, и в том, как теперь ко всему относиться.

Что вообще на хрен произошло?

Я помнил, как Белла пришла ко мне, как мы пили пиво, сначала с Элис, потом вдвоём, затем виски, как я проводил её до дома, как утешал на этой самой кровати, а потом всё получилось как-то само собой. Она поцеловала меня, а я, казалось, ждал этого знака всю свою жизнь. Вообщем, моё утешение перешло ту грань, которую я поклялся себе никогда не переходить.

Я хреновый друг, я воспользовался её состоянием. Алкоголь? Интересно, мог бы он служить ничтожным оправданием моему поведению? Но вчера мне казалось, что я абсолютно трезв. Неужели меня так унесло всего с полбутылки виски? Хорошего виски, - добавил я про себя. - Ага, и ещё нескольких... вернее, довольно, большого количества, если быть честным, банок пива.

В моих мозгах царил настоящий хаос. Картинки прошедшей ночи мелькали одна за другой, и, конечно, я не мог не реагировать на них. Вернее, моё тело не могло остаться равнодушным.

И тут я вспомнил ещё кое-что.

После секса, который, к слову сказать, был, чуть ли не самым охренительным в моей жизни, пусть даже в моих руках находилась мало что соображающая девушка, но это, чёрт побери, была Белла, - и уже этого было достаточно, - когда я наслаждался ощущением её пальцев в моих волосах, её нежностью, я почти заснул. И был разбужен её горячими поцелуями. Постепенно от моего рта она перемещалась ниже, к груди, затем к животу и ещё ниже, до тех пор, пока её нежные губы не сомкнулись на моём члене.

Боже, мне тогда казалось, что нет ничего лучше на этом свете, чем находится в Белле, но я ошибался. Чувствовать скольжение её мягких губ, влажность её рта, то резкие, то ласковые выпады языка, было не менее ошеломительно, чем всё, что происходило этой ночью. В итоге, я полностью потерял контроль над собой и кончил во второй раз, и она не отвернулась, не выпустила моего члена изо рта, пока мой оргазм не утих.

Мне стоило бы стыдиться всего произошедшего, но я не стыдился. И помимо других прочих чувств: раскаяния, голоса совести, злости на самого себя, мне просто было так хорошо, словно бы всё то, что мы натворили, было неизбежным, и рано или поздно всё равно случилось бы между нами.

Белла завозилась, перетягивая одеяло на себя (она постоянно так делала, сколько я её помню), затем перевернулась на живот и, словно птица, раскинув руки в стороны, засопела.

Чудесно, меня сместили к самому краю кровати. Может, это знак, что пора вставать? И для начала наведаться в сортир. А это значит надо выйти из комнаты.

У Беллы с Чарли была одна ванна на двоих, и это вносило некое неудобство, особенно с тех пор, как Белла подросла. Правда, она не страдала манией, как моя двоюродная сестра Розали, и не просиживала там часами, лелея собственную красоту.

Выскользнув из кровати, я первым делом занялся поисками своих боксеров. Они обнаружились с другой стороны, вместе с джинсами, зацепившимися за спинку кровати и свисающими до пола.

Моя рубашка была на Белле, но это не смущало меня. На самом деле, в её шкафу полно моей одежды, накопившейся за те дни, когда я оставался ночевать у своей подруги на вполне законных основаниях. Я снова тяжело вздохнул и открыл шкаф. И улыбнулся. В отличие от вещей Беллы, находящихся в полном беспорядке, полка, на которую она складывала мои вещи, пребывала в идеальном порядке. Она заботилась обо мне.

Она всегда заботилась о других больше, чем о себе.

И чем я отплатил ей? Предал её доверие.

С содроганием я подумал о том, что предстоит пережить нам, когда Белла проснётся. Надежды на то, что она не вспомнит ничего, что произошло между нами этой ночью, не было. Да, и сказать по правде, я вовсе не был уверен в том, что желаю её внезапной амнезии.

Мудак Каллен ей изменил. Это плохо.

Она не простила его, и как бы уже номинально свободна. Это хорошо.

Не испытывай она ко мне вообще никаких чувств, вряд ли сегодняшняя ночь имела бы место быть, даже после некого количества спиртного. А это значит, у меня есть шанс повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу.

Чёрт.

Я выдернул с полки красную футболку с какой-то тупой надписью и расправил её, собираясь одеть.

Элис.

Я совершенно забыл про неё.

Ну, что ж, нам придётся поговорить, и я объясню ей, что... Что? Что я переспал с Беллой? Сомневаюсь, что моя подруга обрадуется моей откровенности.

Натянув футболку, я подхватил с пола свой ремень и продел его в петли джинс, застёгивая пряжку. Буду решать проблемы по мере их поступления, - рассуждал я, приближаясь к выходу из комнаты. Скоро мне предстоит непростой разговор с Беллой, а для начала стоило сходить туда, куда я собирался.

Я распахнул дверь и быстро закрыл её.

Блять, - мысленно выругался я. Там шеф Свон.

Глубокий вдох. Спокойствие, Джаспер, - внушал я себе. - Ты такой же частый гость в этом доме, как и сам Чарли.

Да, я тут чуть ли не чаще его околачиваюсь. Он то вечно на своих грёбанных дежурствах.

Собрав волю в кулак, я вышел в коридор.

- Привет, Джаспер, - поздоровался первым Чарли.

- Доброе утро, шеф Свон, - кивнул я, пытаясь делать вид, что сегодняшнее утро ничем не отличается от любого другого. И что это вовсе не я ночью трахал его дочь. - Уже уходите? - я заметил куртку в его руках.

- Да, поспать нормально так и не удалось.

Ебать. Надеюсь, он не слышал нашей возни в спальне Беллы.

- Эмм... - протянул я, чувствуя, что начинаю лажать по страшному. - А вы, во сколько вернулись? - Бросил я пробный шар.

Чарли задумался. - Да, часа в четыре, пожалуй. Но мне позвонили минут сорок назад, так что я снова отправляюсь в участок.

Казалось, я могу слышать, как с грохотом передо мной распахиваются двери тюремной камеры, и я снова на свободе.

- Ну, тогда удачного дня, что ли, - пробормотал я, пытаясь нацепить на лицо милую улыбку.

- Спасибо, - посмеиваясь, ответил Чарли и начал спускаться по лестнице на первый этаж.

Я застыл наверху, смотря на его удаляющуюся спину.

Прижав ладонь к лицу, устало потёр глаза, большим и указательным пальцем, сжимая переносицу, затем, сделав вдох, пошёл в ванную.

Из зеркала на меня смотрел я: удовлетворённый и почти счастливый.

Включив кран, я побрызгал себе холодной водой на лицо, пытаясь остудиться, и испытал непреодолимое желание засунуть всю голову под струю воды. Внизу хлопнула входная дверь. Чарли ушёл. Белла пока ещё спала. И когда она проснётся, ей будет плохо не только из-за похмелья.

Недолго поразмыслив, я включил воду в душе и скинул одежду.

***

Проскользнув обратно в спальню, я тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Белла пока спала. Проведя рукой по влажным волосам, я оглядел комнату. Всё почти как всегда. Если не считать разбросанный по полу одежды Беллы, которую я вчера практически махом сдёрнул с неё.

Одни только эти мысли подняли во мне новую волну желания.

Мда, вот и закончилось действие душа.

Пытаясь отвлечься, я принялся подбирать её вещи, чтобы бросить на стул, но так неудачно наткнулся на красные трусики Беллы, стянутые мной вместе с джинсами. Я слишком торопился, мне бы стоило растянуть удовольствие. Но когда ждёшь подходящего случая уже давно, и он внезапно наступает, забываешь про неторопливость. Моя потребность в Белле нагнеталась не первый день, естественно, я был нетерпелив.

- Эй, ты чего стоишь на середине комнаты с моими трусами в руках. Подрочить собрался? - донёсся до меня тихий голос со стороны кровати.

Я действительно, как последний придурок застыл на одном месте, уставившись на её бельё.

Медленно я перевёл взгляд от трусиков на их хозяйку. Белла перевернулась на спину и зажмурила глаза. - Блин, я словно на карусели перекаталась. Помнишь, нам было по восемь лет, и мы с твоей мамой поехали в Порт Анджелес?

Я кивнул. Отлично помню ту поездку. Мама отвела нас в парк аттракционов. Мы наелись сахарной ваты, а потом, покатавшись шесть заходов подряд на одной и той же полюбившейся нам карусели дружно блевали всю дорогу до дома.

- Джаспер, ты здесь? - Белла приоткрыла один глаз и снова зажмурилась.

Ах, да, я же до сих пор молчал, а моего кивка она не видела. Сейчас, надо выдать, что-нибудь подходящее, но почему-то заговорить было особо сложно.

- Доброе утро, - наконец, нашёлся я.

- Да, - протянула Белла, - доброе. Так вот, состояние примерно такое же. Только приплюсуй сюда головную боль, пустой желудок и тошноту.

- А кто-то вчера говорил про гены, - я не мог не подколоть её.

- Некрасиво напоминать, - застонала она, - тем более я почти ничего не помню.

Ничего, - подумал я, - сейчас всё вспомнишь. И приятное, и не очень.

- Я сейчас тебе принесу аспирина, - нашёлся я и, кинув её одежду на кресло, пошёл к выходу из комнаты.

- Ага, спаси меня, Джас.

- Уже лечу.

Придя на кухню, я набрал в стакан воды, долго рылся в шкафчике с лекарствами и совсем не торопился наверх. То есть я, всячески оттягивал неприятный момент. Что-то подсказывало, что к Беллу уже посетило утреннее озарение, хоть и с небольшим опозданием.

Наконец, когда дольше тянуть было уже просто неудобно, я поднялся обратно в комнату Беллы.

Да, я не ошибся.

Похмелье было практически позабыто, одетая и уже на ногах, она ждала меня, стоя у окна. Выражение лица совсем не обещало лёгкого разговора. В глазах читалось одно слово: предатель.

Приподняв брови и пожав плечами, я дал ей знать, что прекрасно понимаю, о чём пойдёт речь.

В ответ она лишь сильнее прищурилась и сложила руки на груди.

- Джаспер, - свистящим шёпотом начала она.

* * *

**А вот и утро наступило. Как вам реакция Джаспера? Про мысли Беллы мы узаем в следующей главе, но, думаю, все прочувствовали её воинственный настрой.**

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: **http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858


	5. Chapter 5 И что дальше?

**Глава 5. И что дальше?**

_**Джаспер Хейл**_

Настороженно поглядывая на Беллу, не зная, какой точно реакции ждать от неё, я медленно приближался к ней. Судя по выражению её лица, она либо хотела вцепиться мне в волосы, либо разреветься, как ребёнок, которому сказали, что Санты не существует. Только в данном случае для неё перестал существовать я - её лучший друг. Разочарование и неверие всего происходящего застыли в её взгляде. И мне было больно от этого.

- Аспирин? - протянул я ей стакан, неуверенно улыбаясь краешком губ.

Белла сосредоточенно посмотрела на мою руку, словно ожидала, что я принёс ей яд вместо лекарства. Но, помешкав, всё же взяла, стараясь не соприкасаться со мной руками.

Осушив всё одним глотком, она опустила стакан на подоконник и снова посмотрела на меня.

Я смотрел на неё.

Не знаю, может, она ждала каких-то слов, но я реально не понимал, что конкретно она хочет услышать.

Я уже прошёл путь от раскаяния до осознания, через принятие ситуации к какой-то надежде. И пусть это заняло у меня ничтожно мало времени, но я понял то, что и так знал давно. _Я люблю Беллу. Я желаю Беллу. Я хочу быть с Беллой. И я не хочу терять Беллу._

- Джаспер...

- Белла...

Начали мы одновременно.

- Ты первая, - я засунул руки в карманы джинс.

- Нет, ты, - махнула она.

- Хм, хорошо, - выдохнул я и, наконец, нашёл в себе силы, взглянуть ей в лицо. Она отводила взгляд, тогда я шагнул ближе, чтобы у неё не оставалось выбора не смотреть на меня. - Мы занимались любовью этой...

- Боже, как высокопарно, - Белла закатила глаза.

Ну, вот, что случается, когда пытаешься выражаться культурно, - подумал я.

Она часто и разозлено задышала. - Да ты, твою мать, меня трахнул.

- По-моему, ты сама об этом попросила, - вырвалось у меня, прежде чем я успел прикусить язык.

Белла пару секунд смотрела на меня безумным взглядом. Потом мою правую щёку обожгло.

Она, мать её, залепила мне пощёчину!

Я задохнулся, но крыть тут было нечем. Заслужил...

Немного недоверчиво я поднёс руку к лицу и потрогал горящую кожу. Никогда прежде мы не били друг друга, даже в детстве не устраивали дружеских потасовок. Родители внушали мне с малых лет, что трогать девочек нельзя.

Ну, я их и не трогал… до определённого возраста.

Белла отвернулась к окну. Мне ничего не оставалось, как разглядывать её профиль.

- Ты ждёшь от меня извинений? - спросил я.

Она отрицательно помотала головой. Хорошо, мне совсем не улыбалось извиняться за то, о чём я уже не сожалел.

Белла глубоко вздохнула, и устало прикрыла глаза. Казалось, усилия, которые она приложила, чтобы врезать мне по морде, отняли у неё последние силы.

- Это была ошибка.

Чёрт, я и сам знал это. Но, где уверенность, что я снова не совершил бы её, повторись ситуация.

Опустив голову, я разглядывал мыски своих кроссовок.

- Господи, что я теперь скажу Эдварду, - моя голова резко дёрнулась вверх, я шокировано уставился на Беллу.

- Ты что собираешься с ним разговаривать?

- Конечно, - округлила она глаза, - ведь он - мой парень.

Я недоверчиво рассмеялся.

- Белла, детка, какой парень? Он трахал Лорен Меллори за твоей спиной.

- Эдвард сказал, что это было всего лишь раз, - со святой простотой заявила она.

- Я бы ему настолько не доверял, - поджав губы, замотал я головой.

- Ну, а я больше не верю тебе, - она зло уставилась на меня. - Как ты мог!

- Ты так говоришь, будто я один в этом виноват, - не выдержал я, повышая голос. - Словно я склонил тебя к сексу. Принудил.

Из всей моей речи, Белла чётко уловила лишь одно слово "секс". Закусив нижнюю губу, она досадливо застонала, затем уставилась на меня, ища подтверждение в моём взгляде. - Мы вообще предохранялись?

- Вообще-то - да, - выдохнул я, и она выдохнула вслед за мной. - Но я не понял того, что ты там говорила насчёт Эдварда. Он тебе изменил, ты с ним порвала.

- Ни черта я с ним не порвала, - прокричала она в ответ и затихла. - Я ещё не решила. Мы условились поговорить, прояснить всю ситуацию, а вместо этого, всё стало ещё запутаннее, - она закрыла глаза и, поморщившись, потёрла виски. - Ну, что ж, получилось, как получилось. Он, значит, с Меллори, я - с тобой. Наверное, теперь мы с ним квиты.

- Эй, - я схватил её за руку, отводя ладони от лица. - Хочешь сказать, что ты меня поимела, чтобы отомстить Каллену? Я не понимаю, о чём ты вообще, твою мать, говоришь.

Она попыталась выдернуть свою руку, и я тут же разжал пальцы.

- Я, твою мать, говорю то, что я говорю.

- Белла, это какая-то хрень, - она что, пытается уверить себя, меня, что произошедшее ничего не значит?

- Ты и я вместе в одной постели - вот это настоящая хрень.

Даже и говорить не стоило, насколько больно мне стало от её слов.

- Я так не считаю.

Она пристально посмотрела на меня, оценивая слова.

- Джас... Джаспер, это ты, а не я, должен оправдываться. Не переводи стрелки на меня, - её палец уткнулся мне в грудь, но она тут же отдёрнула его, словно обжегшись.

Пока она говорила, мой взгляд переместился к её нежным губам, я совершенно ничего не соображая, шагнул к ней ближе, так, что вынудил её прижаться к стене возле окна. Белла не испугалась, но насторожилась. Одна моя рука опустилась на стену рядом с её головой. Я наклонился.

- А я не собираюсь оправдываться, - тихо произнёс я, скользя взглядом по её лицу. Белла нервно провела языком по губам и хотела что-то сказать, но нас прервал звук подъехавшей к дому машины.

Белла проскочила под моей рукой и вышла в коридор. Я последовал за ней, пытаясь вытряхнуть туман из головы.

Стоило мне всего раз коснуться её, как я уже не мог остановиться. Это всё подозрительно напоминало какой-то грёбанный роман, один из тех, которые так любит читать Белла. «Хреновы чувства и хренова чувствительность» и тому подобная ерунда, которой была завалена её книжная полка в спальне.

Посмотрев через её плечо в окно, я заметил серебристый вольво мудака Каллена. Пожаловал с извинениями?

- Это Эдвард, - испуганно выдохнула Белла, словно Каллену грозило при первом взгляде на наши лица определить, чем мы занимались вчера.

Я глубоко в этом сомневался. Скорее всего, он задушен собственным чувством вины, чтобы заметить какие-то странности в поведении Беллы, или в моём.

Белла отшатнулась от окна, как только Эдвард открыл дверцу машины, и нечаянно прижалась спиной к моей груди. Затем отскочила прочь, как ошпаренная, ударившись рукой о стену.

- Блин, уйди с моей дороги, - она попыталась обойти меня, но я встал у неё на пути.

- Ты что серьёзно собираешься его простить? - уточнил я.

- Не знаю, - она всё же как-то проскользнула мимо меня и начала спускаться по лестнице, я устремился следом. - Тебе лучше уйти.

Мне казалось, я мог проследить её мысли.

Конечно, Джас. Спасибо, Джас. Ты был таким милым, Джас. Хорошо потрахались, Джас. Ты же всё ещё мой друг, Джас. А теперь вали отсюда, Джас.

- Конечно, - я сдёрнул куртку с вешалки. - Уже ухожу. Только вот что, Белла, если ты простишь Каллена - это будет... - я замолчал.

Она приподняла брови, поощряя продолжать.

- Большой ошибкой, - сказал я совершенно другое, чем то, что крутилось в моей голове.

- Одной большой ошибкой больше, одной большой ошибкой меньше, - она откинула лезущие ей в лицо волосы за плечи. – И не смей ничего говорить Эдварду.

Если я думал, что чувствовать большую ярость, просто невозможно, то сейчас, произнеся последние слова, Белла в буквальном смысле слова помахала перед моими глазами ярко-красной тряпкой, как раз под цвет своих трусиков.

- И ты тоже хорош, - добавила она. – Ничем не отличаешься от Эдварда. Точно такой же.

Видя, что я не понимаю, она всплеснула руками и произнесла всего одно слово, вернее имя. – Элис.

Я не стал ей говорить, что мне сейчас откровенно плевать на Элис, что она та ещё сука, и не заслуживает сочувствия Беллы

Накинув куртку, прежде чем выйти за дверь, я долгим взглядом посмотрел на неё. Она ответила мне тем же.

Выйдя на морозный воздух, я спустился по ступенькам крыльца на заметённую дорожку, едва не поскользнувшись на льду, припорошенном снегом. Холод проник под распахнутую куртку, но я даже не удосужился застегнуть её.

Навстречу мне шёл Эдвард. Шёл с повинной к Белле, которая ждала его, чтобы, скорее всего, простить.

От этих мыслей желчь поднялась к самому горлу.

Виноватое выражение лица Каллена, как только тот заметил меня, как ветром сдуло. Он замер, сузил глаза и поджал губы, зло, поглядывая на меня.

- А ты что тут делаешь? – Без всяких приветствий начал он.

- Выполняю _ТВОИ_ прямые обязанности, - не останавливаясь, ответил я.

Моей иронии он, конечно, не понял. Но над фразой задумался.

Когда я поравнялся с ним, меня охватило непреодолимое желание задеть его плечом, толкнуть или, на крайний случай, просто подровнять ему лицо в паре мест. Но я не стал этого делать. Не думаю, что подобное поведение как-то поднимет меня в глазах Беллы.

Поэтому, ответив ему не менее резким и колким взглядом, я просто прошёл мимо.

Не знаю, чего я ждал от Беллы, какой реакции? Мне хотелось, наверное, чтобы она тут же кинулась мне на шею с восторгами и просьбами повторить? Ну, так этого не случилось. И никогда бы не произошло. Или я думал, что она скажет: Боже, Джас, я так давно этого ждала? Я люблю тебя с детства?

Но, видимо, из нас двоих только я питал эти сентиментальные чувства столько лет.

Для Беллы я всегда был всего лишь другом. Пусть так.

Но сейчас я знал одно абсолютно точно - возврата к прошлому нет.

* * *

**Вот они и поговорили. Я видела в комментах, что некоторые уже хотят посмотреть на ситуацию с точки зрения Беллы. Следующие несколько глав будут от её лица. Во-первых, разговор с Калленом, и во-вторых, её мысли на всё случившееся, после того, как она немного успокоится. Так же хочу огорчить. С понедельника я выхожу на работу, поэтому скорость написания продолжения явно уменьшится. Но я постараюсь вас радовать как можно чаще.**

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: **http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858


	6. Chapter 6 Между двух огней

**Я решила перенести свою историю сюда, это связано с нескольким рядом причин, но, как бы ни было, я буду публиковать этот фик здесь. В теме на сайте вы можете обсудить его со мной, а здесь оставьте мне ваш комментарий под главой.**

**Глава далась мне не просто. Надеюсь, вы полюбите мою Беллу. Не ругайте её, она просто запуталась. Тогда как Джас, кажется, уже всё решил для себя.**

* * *

**Глава 6. Между двух огней**

**Белла Свон**

Стоило двери закрыться за Джаспером, как я буквально съехала вниз по стене. Умоляя себя собраться, но, чувствуя себя разбитой как никогда (и дело вовсе не в том, что каждая отдельная мышца моего тела буквальным образом ныла после ночи, проведённой с Джасом), я выпрямилась и пошла на кухню.

У меня было ещё некоторое время, до того как Эдвард постучит в мою входную дверь, его как раз хватит, чтобы поставить чайник. Очень хотелось кофе. И даже не потому, что голову разрывала боль, притуплённая аспирином, и вовсе не оттого, что кофе действовал на меня успокаивающе. Просто надо будет чем-то занять руки во время разговора с Эдвардом, чтобы не пасть перед ним и не начать вымаливать прощения за то, что я изменила ему со своим лучшим другом.

Стоп. Но ведь и он изменил мне. Кто тут больше виноват?

Если бы он не трахнул Лорен, я бы не пошла к Джасу, и Джас бы не трахнул меня.

Я надеялась, что в моих рассуждениях прослеживается хоть какая-то логика.

Боже!

Я застонала, пряча лицо в ладонях. Я переспала с моим лучшим другом. Это конец света. Мой мир не просто вчера перевернулся с ног на голову, его засосало в какую-то чёрную беспросветную дыру. Ещё днём мне казалось, не может быть ничего хуже измены Эдварда. И вот теперь, всё это меркло по сравнению с моим поступком. Я не просто изменила Эдварду, я изменила в первую очередь самой себе. И подставила Джаса.

Но защищать Джаспера я не собиралась. Мы столько пережили вместе. Большая часть моей жизни была связана с ним и только с ним. Мои разбитые коленки, детские праздники, слёзы, счастье, семейные поездки, наши шалости. Да, чёрт, мы были с ним, как два старых супруга, которые всё всегда делали вместе: и в горе, и в радости, и в болезни, и в здравии, или как там правильно говорится.

И вот в итоге мы сделали вместе то, что не должны были делать никогда.

И мало того, что он трахнул меня, чуть позднее ведь никто не заставлял меня брать его член в рот. Я это сделала по собственному желанию. Никто меня не принуждал.

Это было самым кошмарным озарением. Это всё разрушит. Это уже разрушило нас.

Звонок входной двери выдернул меня из коматозного состояния. Я так и не налила себе кофе. Отставив пустую чашку в сторону, я поплелась открывать дверь.

С каждым шагом колокола в ушах звонили всё громче, а голос совести поучительно внушал мне, что это я во всём сама виновата.

Сглотнув скопившуюся во рту слюну, я нацепила на лицо безразличное выражение и рывком распахнула дверь.

За ней стоял пристыженный Эдвард.

Надеюсь, я сама сейчас не выгляжу точно так же.

Он поднял на меня свои прекрасные зелёные глаза, полные раскаяния и немой мольбы простить его.

- Привет, - сказал он.

- Привет, - каким-то чужим голосом ответила я.

Эдвард оглянулся через плечо, я проследила за его взглядом, но никого не увидела. Если он думал про Джаса, то тот уже, скорее всего, скрылся за поворотом.

- Ты уже всё рассказала своему другу? - спросил он. - Белла, прошу, скажи, что это не так.

- Это так, - буркнула я.

- Чёрт, - он ударил кулаком по косяку двери. - Ну, почему тебе надо всегда всё рассказывать ему?!

Восклицание было чисто риторическим.

Я пожала плечами.

- Можно, я войду? Или ты больше меня на порог не пускаешь? - с подкупающей искренностью в голосе сказал он.

Избегая его взгляда и прикосновений, я шагнула в сторону, освобождая проход.

И вот теперь мы стояли один на один в тёмном холле моего дома. Его родной запах окутал меня, хотелось прижаться и рассказать обо всём. Но о таком не рассказывают, если не хотят всё разрушить окончательно.

Несмотря на то, что я наговорила Джасперу, я вовсе не спала с ним ради мести, и Эдварда прощать я пока что не собиралась. Он был дорог мне. Но его измена перечеркнула многое.

А теперь, как мне казалось, я своим поступком поставила окончательную, жирную точку в наших с ним отношениях.

Эдвард, видя, что никакой реакции от меня не исходит, сделал шаг первым. Протянув руку, он коснулся моей прохладной щеки, кончиками пальцев обводя скулу и скользя вниз к линии подбородка.

- Белла, - нежно прошептал он, и сейчас эта нежность была мне ненавистна.

Я отшатнулась. Его рука безвольно повисла. - Это он, да? Он настроил тебя против меня? - Если и была в его голосе злость на Джаспера, то он довольно удачно скрывал её.

Ещё в самом начале наших отношений Эдвард как-то пытался влиять на мои отношения с Джаспером, предупреждал насчёт него, выказывал своё недовольство нашей дружбой, но я чётко провела линию: никаких требований на тему – прекратить общение с Джаспером. И, наткнувшись на мою монолитную стену в этом вопросе несколько раз, Эдвард перестал биться об неё головой, приняв моего друга как неотъемлемую частью моей жизни.

И вот сейчас я не могла не думать, а что если Эдвард не ошибался и вовсе не зря предупреждал меня. Ну, уж нет, тогда мне стоило отбросить все замечательные года нашего общения и нашей близости с Джаспером, которая по стечению обстоятельств сейчас перешла на такой уровень, куда мы не планировали её заводить.

Я тяжело вздохнула и, показывая, чтобы он следовал за мной в гостиную, выдохнула. - Никто меня не настраивал против тебя. Это сделал ты сам своим поступком.

Подойдя к дивану, я опустилась на него, указывая Эдварду, что он тоже может сесть.

Но он встал передо мной в полутора метрах, заложив пальцы за петли джинс.

- Не надо стоять над душой, - недовольно протянула я. - Садись.

Он подчинился, садясь рядом, но я переместилась, как можно дальше от него.

Любая его попытка коснуться меня, нервировала.

Мы сидели и смотрели друг на друга.

- Ну, - поощрила я его. - Начинай.

- Что начинать? - спросил он, по привычке ероша свои спутанные волосы.

- Оправдываться, - пожала я плечами. - Ты же за этим сюда пришёл.

- Чёрт. Наверное. Не знаю, - он устало потёр глаза. Уставившись на журнальный столик, он произнёс. - Мы можем сделать вид, что ничего не произошло? Я уже тысячу раз пожалел о своём поступке.

Я внимала его незамысловатым словам. Наверное, не я первая на этой планете слышала их от своего парня или экс парня, тут уж как угодно.

- Нет, Эдвард, прости, но... нет. Я не могу, - наверное, я могла бы подождать какое-то время и попытаться понять его, но не сейчас, не после того, что случилось между мной и Джаспером. - Честно говоря, я думала, ты мне позвонишь, прежде чем приехать.

- Я хотел, но подумал, что так у меня будет больше шансов не остаться проигнорированным, - попытался пошутить он. - На самом деле, вчера... я сразу отправил... хм... Лорен домой. Я долго думал, как быть дальше, что сказать, чтобы ты простила меня, - он вскинул голову и, наконец, посмотрел на меня. Его глаза умоляли. - Мне было трудно дождаться утра, хотел приехать прямо ночью.

Боже мой, - подумала я. - Мне повезло, что он оказался более терпеливым. Не думаю, что ему понравилось бы то, в каком состоянии он нашёл бы меня. Предположительно или под Джаспером или на Джаспере или с членом Джаспера во рту.

Мои губы непроизвольно сложились буквой "У", когда я представила эту картину.

Красочные образы из прошедшей ночи замелькали в моей голове. Я попыталась отмахнуться от них, как от назойливой мошкары, но они не пожелали никуда исчезать. Вместе с образами, вернулись и ощущения. А это было намного хуже. Но ещё хуже стало тогда, когда тело начало реагировать на возрождающиеся в памяти картинки.

Я неловко заёрзала и отвела взгляд от Эдварда.

- Может, тебе нужно... время? Что бы простить меня? - наконец, прошептал он.

Закусив губу, я снова вздохнула. - А с чего ты взял, что я вообще планирую прощать тебя?

- Детка, - протянул он и, подвинувшись, всё же сумел схватить меня за руку и удержать её в своей ладони. Он сжал мои пальцы, вынуждая посмотреть на него. - Детка, я люблю тебя. Ты любишь меня. Все иногда совершают ошибки. Могла бы ты простить меня? Когда-нибудь?

Я смотрела в его раскаивающиеся зелёные глаза. Наконец, я громко сглотнула и открыла рот, но слова как-то не шли с языка.

- А ты?... Ты бы мог простить меня... за подобное? - удалось выдавить мне из себя. В этот момент я, естественно, подразумевала всю эту ситуацию с Джаспером.

- Конечно, - энергично закивал Эдвард. - Конечно, простил бы. Мне было бы очень больно, но я... простил бы, не задумываясь, - поднеся мою руку к губам, он прижался поцелуем к тыльной стороне моей ладони. - Белла, я люблю тебя, милая. Ты - всё, что мне нужно, - было столько искренности в этих словах, что я была готова расстаять... почти готова, но тут же вспомнила его и Мэллори под ним.

- А как же Лорен? - робко уточнила я.

Он шумно выдохнул. - Она ничего не значит. На меня что-то нашло. Сам не знаю, как мы оказались в постели.

- Хочешь сказать, что она тебя принудила? - не удержалась я от шпильки.

- Нет.

- Тогда, значит, это я тебя вынудила? - поменяла я формулировку вопроса.

- Нет, - досадливо воскликнул он. - Прости, я вчера нёс полную чушь. Я совершенно не имел этого в виду.

- Конечно, - кивала я, - конечно.

Я всё кивала, и кивала, и никак не могла вытряхнуть из головы образ Джаспера, нависающего надо мной, прямо перед тем моментом, после которого он проник в меня.

- Извини, Эдвард, - я мягко вытащила руку из его пальцев. - Думаю, тебе лучше уйти.

Он помолчал недолго, но затем закрыл глаза и покачал головой. - Если это то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь.

Мне безумно хотелось ущипнуть себя и обнаружить, что всё происходящее лишь страшный сон. Но ещё вчера я обнаружила, что этот метод не помогал.

Уставившись на свою левую руку, я нашла тому подтверждение в виде небольшого свежего синяка.

- Именно этого я и хочу, - встав, я поплелась обратно к входной двери, Эдвард последовал за мной.

- Но ты обещаешь подумать и не торопиться с выводами.

Я всё ещё кивала, уже не понимая, с чем я соглашаюсь и с чем не соглашаюсь.

- Я буду самым идеальным, обещаю. Я исправлю всё, - заложив прядку волос мне за ухо, Эдвард обхватил моё лицо руками и наклонился. - Обещай, подумать, пожалуйста.

- Ладно, я подумаю, - сказала я, лишь для того, чтобы он побыстрее ушёл.

Когда он приблизил своё лицо, чтобы поцеловать меня, я отвернулась. И он, замерев на секунду, всё же поцеловал меня в подставленную щёку.

Тепло его рук покинуло меня. Скрипнула и закрылась входная дверь. Он наконец-то ушёл.

И я осталась одна наедине со своими мыслями... и образами из прошедшей ночи.

***

Наступил вечер, Джаспер так и не позвонил. Не звонила и я.

Но и на следующий день мой телефон продолжал молчать, и на третий день, и на четвёртый.

Я лежала на своей кровати, вертя в руках мобильный, словно бы мои действия могли загипнотизировать его и спровоцировать на звонок. Так и вышло. Телефон в моих руках завибрировал. На дисплее высветилось "Эдвард". Вот уж с кем говорить у меня абсолютно не было желания.

Он уже звонил мне несколько раз после разговора. По началу я снимала трубку, но Эдвард, как заведённый твердил одно и тоже. В конце концов, мне это надоело, и я предпочла просто не отвечать.

Очередной раз, нажав отбой, я зарылась лицом в подушку. Она пахла Джаспером. Или мне так казалось. Он был везде. Его присутствие в моём доме ощущалось повсюду, практически в каждом его уголке. Начиная от зубной щётки в ванной, заканчивая большой кофейной кружкой с надписью "Друзья навеки" на кухне. В моей спальне его присутствие теперь ощущалось особенно остро.

Первые сутки после случившегося были самыми тяжёлыми. Тело было переполнено ощущениями, голова - воспоминаниями. И я никак не могла не реагировать на них. Так же, как я не могла объяснить своего поведения. Что вообще подтолкнуло меня к Джасперу? Почему мы сделали это? Почему он не остановил меня? Почему не остановилась я?

Вообще, я отбросила идею анализировать произошедшее. Хоть это действительно было трудно - смириться с влечением, которое, как оказалось, я испытывала к своему другу.

Но мне действительно не хватало его. Мы были слишком близки, огромные взаимные части жизней друг друга. Не общаться с Джаспером - всё равно, что лишиться чего-то жизненно важного.

И, наверное, мне самой стоило сделать первый шаг ему навстречу. Оглядываясь на наш разговор, я не могла не понимать, сколько жутких, несправедливых слов наговорила, возлагая всю вину за произошедшее лишь на него одного. Он ни к чему не принуждал меня. Бог мой, да я сама первая начала. Он бы и пальцем меня не тронул.

Я нахмурилась. Но тогда по идее, он должен был сам переломать себе все пальцы, за то, что коснулся меня. Но вместо этого поддался мне и моим настойчивым, пьяным желаниям, которые, как оказалось теперь, могут охватывать меня и на трезвую голову.

Это смущало больше всего.

Грустно вздохнув, я посмотрела на телефон. Пальцы сами по себе нажали на кнопку быстрого вызова, куда был забит телефон Джаспера. Помешкав, я нажала её ещё раз. Пошло соединение, но я тут же дала отбой.

Обозвав себе последней трусихой, я снова открыла телефон. Наберу смс, - наконец, решилась я.

Стараясь долго не думать, дабы решимость не покинула меня, я быстро напечатала текст и нажала "отправить".

Начать я решила с простого: _Привет, у тебя всё нормально?_

Я уже приготовилась к долгому ожиданию, но телефон среагировал мгновенно, словно на том конце провода только и ждали моего смс.

_Привет, всё нормально. А у тебя?_

Я немного воодушевилась.

_У меня тоже. _- Палец нерешительно застыл над клавиатурой, пока я обдумывала следующие слова: - _Скучаю по своему другу._

На этот раз я ждала ответ немного дольше. Полученное сообщение заставило меня приподняться и сесть на кровати. Внутри образовался тугой узелок страха.

_Прости, Белла, но я не могу._

Ничего не понимая, я набрала ответный текст.

_Что "не могу"?_

Теперь на ответ у Джаспера ушло намного больше времени. Смс пришло практически через десять минут. Мне почему-то безумно не хотелось смотреть, что в нём, но я нажала "прочитать".

_Не могу быть твоим другом._

Я несколько раз перечитала это короткое предложение, надеясь, что эта ошибка, или Джаспер что-то перепутал. Но уходили минуты, никаких больше сообщений от него не приходило. И это не было ошибкой.

Откинувшись на подушки, я закрыла лицо руками, ощущая неизвестную до этого момента пустоту.

У меня не осталось ни парня, ни друга, вообще никого.

* * *

**Вот как всё оно сложилось. Что вы думаете по этому поводу?**

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: **http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858

**Но вы можете оставить мне и здесь небольшой (или большой, как хотите) отзыв. Нажмите внизу на Review this Story/****Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте.)  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Всё кувырком

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**Спасибо всем, кто комментирует! Ваши отзывы помогают мне творить дальше!**

* * *

**Глава 7. Всё кувырком**

_**Белла Свон**_

Оставшиеся несколько дней до начала нового семестра прошли в одиночестве и глубоких раздумьях. Сегодня было утро первого учебного дня после праздничных каникул. А это означало - встретиться лицом с моим бывшим другом Джаспером и моим бывшим парнем Эдвардом.

А вот, кстати, и он. Лёгок как на помине. Проходя по коридору к лестнице, я выглянула в окно, серебристый вольво уже ждал меня. К сожалению, мне придётся разочаровать его владельца. Вероятно, Эдвард думал, что какие-то вещи не меняются, что он вот так просто, как в старые добрые времена может заехать за мной, чтобы отвезти в школу. Но он запамятовал. Хоть я и дала обещание подумать насчёт второго шанса для нас, я так и не приняла никакого решения.

- Привет, Белла, - раздалось сразу же, как только я открыла входную дверь.

Вздрогнув, я отскочила в сторону.

- Ты напугал меня, Эдвард.

Он снова уставился на меня своим фирменным печальным взглядом "я знаю, что я полная задница, но я так очаровательно мил, что не простить меня не возможно". Только это совершенно не действовало на меня. Теперь каждый раз, смотря на него, я видела его в комплекте с Мэллори под ним. Картинка, как бы я ни отмахивалась от неё, не желала оставлять меня в покое. Но почему-то у меня не получалось убиваться по измене Эдварда в той степени, как ожидалось. И на самом деле ответ был прост. Это из-за Джаспера.

Не стоит кривить душой. Если бы я позднее не переспала с Джаспером, сейчас бы я лила слёзы рекой по Эдварду. А теперь чувство собственной вины не позволяло мне мысленно гнобить Эдварда так, как он того заслуживал.

Я сама облажалась. Причём, по крупному.

Вернувшись к реальности, я поняла, что Эдвард уже целую минуту что-то настойчиво втолковывает мне. Только, похоже, я прослушала большую часть его речи.

- Прости, можно, я пройду, - он посторонился, и я, спустившись с крыльца, направилась к своему старенькому грузовичку, который Чарли купил у Блеков пару лет тому назад.

- Ты куда? - удивлённо спросил Эдвард, направляясь вслед за мной.

- В школу, - выдохнула я и, распахнув (не без труда) дверцу машины, кинула рюкзак на пассажирское сиденье. - Ты что забыл? Выходные закончились, снова пора за учебники.

- Погоди, - Эдвард выставил передо мной руку, мешая мне сесть. - Я не забыл, что сегодня занятия, поэтому и приехал за тобой.

Проигнорировав его блок, я залезла в машину и потянулась к ручке, чтобы захлопнуть дверцу. - Тогда ты забыл, что мы с тобой больше не вместе. А это означает, что тебе больше не стоит приезжать за мной. Я сама в состоянии доехать до школы. - С этими словами я захлопнула дверь, и уже собиралась завести мотор, когда Эдвард постучал мне в стекло.

С глубоким раздражённым вздохом, я опустила поскрипывающее от недовольства стекло. - Что ещё?

- Я буду заезжать за тобой каждый день, пока ты не сдашься, - пообещал он.

От такой перспективы у меня закружилась голова. Я уже представила все действия по его компании "вернуть Беллу Свон". Согласитесь, это несколько возбуждает, когда тебя добиваются.

Тем более, в самом начале наших отношений, я так ничтожно быстро пала в его объятья, что совершенно не успела насладиться периодом ухаживания. Быть может, теперь я наверстаю упущенное?

- Не стоит, - на словах возразила я и повернула ключ зажигания.

Когда машина с громким рёвом завелась, Эдвард практически отскочил от неё, словно бы ожидал, что она рванёт на его глазах.

Приподняв брови, извиняясь, я аккуратно выкатила свою старушку на дорогу и поехала к школе.

***

Первый день после каникул. Все не верят, что счастье кончилось и снова пора в школу. Причём все без исключения: и учащиеся, и учителя.

Так что никто особо не спешил к первому уроку. Как правило, приезжали попозже, словно это оттягивание неизбежного могло что-то решить. Стоянка была практически пустой, поэтому вопрос с местом для парковки не стоял. Тёмно-фиолетовый додж челленджер Джаспера уже был на своём обычном месте. Стильная тачка 70-го года, переделанная, обновлённая, перебранная и доведённая до сексуального совершенства, - как однажды выразилась я. Теперь любое сочетание чего-нибудь сексуального вкупе с именем Джаспера моментально вызывали у меня ряд ассоциации, на которые я сейчас пыталась не реагировать. Впрочем, это давалось мне без особого успеха.

Я хотела, было, подъехать и по обыкновению припарковаться рядом с Джасом, но, вспомнив, что мы вроде больше, как и не друзья, не стала. Специально отъехав подальше от его машины, я заглушила мотор и выпрыгнула на парковку, чуть не подскользнувшись на корке льда, укутанной ранним утренним снегом.

Следом за мной на стоянку уже въезжал серебристый вольво Эдварда, поэтому я поспешила к главному корпусу, желая побыстрее скрыться в здании и избежать очередного неприятного разговора.

У входа меня ждало очередное препятствие.

Джаспер.

Такое близкое столкновение ударило по всем моим натянутым нервам. Волна непонятного тепла окутала меня, затем по телу будто бы пробежался ток, а потом я словно бы физически ощутила его руки на себе, а самого его глубоко во мне. Это чувство было настолько реальным и неожиданным, что я чуть не промахнулась мимо первой ступеньки крыльца.

Джас стоял слева от дверей, руки засунуты в карманы джинс, куртка расстёгнута. Мне хотелось подойти и... сделать что? Пожурить за то, что он себя не бережёт? Сказать, что может простудиться? Стукнуть по-дружески в плечо? Обнять? Впиться поцелуем в эти губы, чувственную линию которых я игнорировала последние несколько лет своей сознательной жизни?

Но в итоге я не сделала ничего из того, что пришло мне в голову. Стараясь смотреть чётко перед собой, я прошла мимо Джаспера, игнорируя его взгляд, и, открыв дверь, шагнула в холл.

Интересно, смотрел ли он мне вслед? Всё-таки меня не покидало ощущение, что смотрел. Слишком неуютно было моей заднице.

Наверное, стоило хотя бы кивнуть ему, но во мне играли глупые детские чувства, сейчас действительно было обидно. За то, что мы сделали и за то, что он отверг нашу дружбу.

В конце концов, дружеский секс не такое уж великое дело, - пыталась внушить я себе, хотя все мои чувства твердили обратное. - Все рано или поздно делают это или балансируют на грани.

Забрав своё расписание, я застонала.

Чёрт. Первым уроком биология. Значит, слева меня будет одолевать Эдвард, повторного общения с которым мне сегодня никак не избежать, а через ряд, ровно по моей линии, будет сидеть Джаспер и буравить меня своим возмущённым взглядом.

Однако мои предсказания сбылись лишь на половину.

Эдвард и, правда, старался быть милым весь урок. Большинство его поползновений я успешно игнорировала, сдвигаясь к самому краю парты и стула, когда он подвигался ближе или клал руку на спинку стула позади меня.

Его близость волновала, тем более теперь, когда я отталкивала его. Но мой взгляд то и дело испуганно скользил в сторону Джаспера, пытаясь поймать его реакцию на всё происходящее. Меня очень беспокоила вероятность, что он, решив, что произошедшее между нами значит что-то большее, чем есть, начнёт заявлять свои права на меня.

Но Джас вообще не обращал на меня внимания. Казалось, его больше интересуют планарии, о которых вещал учитель, чем бывшая подруга.

Едва прозвенел спасительный звонок, я тут же вылетела из класса.

Окружающие не могли не заметить нашей размолвки с Эдвардом. Обычно, мы везде ходили вместе, намертво прилипнув друг к другу. Но сегодня я ловила на себе если не удивлённые и сочувствующие, то порой злорадствующие взгляды.

Причина этих взглядов вскоре обнаружилась. После третьего урока мимо меня по коридору в окружении своих подпевал проплыла сучка Мэллори. Подмигнув мне, Лорен широко улыбнулась, давая понять, что её возня в постели с моим парнем стала достоянием гласности.

А чему я удивляюсь? Это же Мэллори.

На большой перемене в столовой меня снова ждал Эдвард с подносом, наполненным едой.

- Вот, Белла, держи, - улыбаясь, попытался он всучить мне его.

- Я сама в состоянии купить себе еду, - подняв руки в знак протеста, возразила я. - Ты не должен мне ничего покупать.

- Но я всегда брал для тебя обед, - почти обиженно протянул он.

- Когда мы были вместе, да, но сейчас, Эдвард, мы - не вместе. Или ты забыл? - напомнила я. - К тому же уже вся школа в курсе твоих кувырканий с Лорен, так что прости, но то, что ты околачиваешься сейчас рядом со мной, выглядит довольно нелепо.

Эдвард нахмурился. Когда он шагнул ко мне, выражение его лица слегка напугало меня. С громким стуком опустив поднос на стойку позади меня, он опустил на неё руку по обеим сторонам от меня, так, что я оказалась в ловушке.

- Да, мне плевать, кто, что говорит в этой грёбанной школе. Понимаешь, Белла? - он серьёзно посмотрел на меня. Всю его утреннюю любезность, словно ветром сдуло. - Речь идёт о нас, о тебе и обо мне. Я оступился. Я хренов козёл и признаю это. Но меня не волнует ничьё мнение, кроме твоего. Ты можешь злиться, обижаться на меня сколько угодно времени, я подожду, - он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но бросил через плечо. - И возьми ты эту грёбанную еду. Не будь ребёнком.

С этими словами Эдвард ушёл, а я, наконец, могла спокойно выдохнуть.

Аппетит куда-то исчез.

К тому же наша маленькая сценка в столовой привлекла немало любопытных взглядов. Обычно я стараюсь избегать каких-либо скандалов, но сегодня у меня просто чудесный день, я подкидываю сплетникам новые темы для обсуждений, круче любого госип-ресурса.

С нашего столика мне махали Джессика с Анжелой, но я, помахав в ответ, решила побыстрее смыться из столовой, тем более сейчас, когда народ начал прибывать. Всё равно под этими пристальными взглядами, мне кусок в горло не полезет.

Пробежавшись по коридорам, я нырнула в приоткрытую дверь женского туалета. Вот где была тишь и благодать. Ну, вернее, почти. Три крашенные блондинки, видимо, до моего появления что-то с восторгом обсуждавшие, внезапно замолкли и, хихикая выпорхнули за дверь.

Ну, и отлично. А чего я ожидала? Эдвард - звезда школы. Конечно, наш разрыв не мог пройти тихо и безболезненно, особенно если в нём замешан член моего экс-парня и непомерно длинный и умелый язык Лорен Мэллори.

Открыв кран, я намочила бумажную салфетку и протёрла горящее лицо. Чёрт, это всё равно было унизительно. Но унизительнее будет, если правда обо мне и Джаспере всплывёт наружу. Впрочем, пока мы оба молчим, всё останется между нами.

Не успела я закрыть воду, как дверь кабинки позади меня с грохотом распахнулась.

Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, я обернулась, упираясь руками в раковину позади себя.

- Элис, - выдохнула я. - Ты так меня напугала.

Сестра Эдварда, подбоченившись, застыла в дверях, её маленькое острое личико всё раскраснелось от слёз.

- Ты, сука, не на ту напала, - её высокий голосок эхом отлетал от кафельных плиток. - Думаешь, тебе сойдёт это с рук.

- Я... я... я не понимаю, о чём ты, Элис, - заикаясь, выдавила я.

- Ах, она не понимает, - сделав шаг ко мне, пропищала Элис. - Это всё из-за тебя.

- Что из-за меня? - я уже видела, как её маленькие ручки тянутся к моим волосам, надеясь вцепиться в них и выдрать клок побольше.

Драться я совершенно не умела, да и не горела желанием устраивать потасовку в школьном женском туалете с сестрой моего бывшего парня.

- Джаспер... из-за тебя... - её взлетевший палец больно уткнулся мне в грудь. - Ты всё испортила... всё испоганила... у нас были прекрасные отношения. Ах, сколько раз я слышала. "Что ты! Мы с ней _просто_ друзья... ах-ах... между нами ничего _нет_ и быть _не может_". Но я то вижу, как ты крутилась возле Джаса, постоянно вертела своим задом, вешалась на него. А уж все эти дружеские объятья и поцелуи в щёчку, когда на самом деле метишь прямо в губы! - её высокий голос взлетел к самому потолку. Палец продолжал терзать мой свитер, казалось ещё немного и она прожжёт им дырку. - Тебе было мало моего брата-идиота, теперь ты добралась якобы до своего лучшего друга. Но я то вижу, ты всегда хотела от Джаспера большего.

- Да, ничего подобного! - гневно воскликнула я, отбрасывая её руку в сторону и выпрямляясь. Эта её тирада подняла во мне волну возмущения, боли и обиды. Значит, Джаспер не сдержался, и всё выложил Элис, да ещё представил меня в таком свете, словно это я на него первая полезла. - Он не имеет права перекладывать всю вину лишь на меня, когда сам хорош. Мог бы остановится вместо того, чтобы... - я замолчала, сложив руки на груди и возмущённо дыша.

Элис смахнула гневные слёзы и, сжав кулачки, застыла напротив меня. - Вместо того, чтобы что...

- Чтобы трахать меня. Вот что! - проорала я ей в лицо и, подхватив рюкзак, вылетела из туалета.

В два шага я была на выходе из школы.

В голове пульсировало всего два слова: найти и уничтожить.

Джас был в противоположном от меня углу стоянки. Он спокойно курил, прислонившись к капоту своей машины.

Его невозмутимый вид лишь сильнее раззадорил меня.

Приблизившись вплотную, я выдохнула ему прямо в лицо.

- Какого чёрта ты всё растрепал Элис?!

Не меняя позы, Джас затянулся и неторопливо выпустил сигаретный дым.

- Ух, ты, значит, всё-таки разговариваешь со мной. А мне уж, было, показалось, что я превратился в невидимку.

Он собирался сделать следующую затяжку, но я выхватила сигарету из его рук и швырнула куда-то себе за спину.

- Чёрт побери, я тебе вопрос задала! - взвилась я.

Его покровительственный тон бесил неимоверно.

Джаспер спокойно достал из кармана пачку и вынул новую сигарету. Тогда я просто ударила его по руке, так, что всё полетело прямо к нам под ноги.

- Где твои хорошие манеры, Белла. Тебя что, ломает просто сказать мне "привет"?

- По-моему, это ты, а не я сказал, что больше не можешь быть моим другом.

- Ну да, я так сказал, что не могу быть твоим другом, но это не значит, что мы не можем просто общаться. Или хотя бы элементарно здороваться, - он выгнул бровь, вопросительно посмотрев на меня. - Ну, так как?

Я закатила глаза.

- Привет, Джаспер. Какого хрена ты обо всём растрепал Элис? - повторила я свой изначальный вопрос.

- Вообще-то, я ни о чём ей не говорил, - он вопросительно посмотрел на меня. - Мы просто расстались несколько дней назад. Поговорили и решили, что больше не можем быть вместе.

- Поговорили и решили? - автоматически переспросила я.

- Ну, ладно, поговорили, и я решил, что больше не могу быть с ней, ну... после всего, что произошло... между мной и тобой... - в глубине его зелёных глаз загорелась нежность. Их цвет постепенно словно бы становился всё ярче и ярче от нового спектра чувств, которыми они переполнялись.

Мне стало неловко под этим взглядом. А ещё я почувствовала себя полной идиоткой за то, что проигнорировала его с утра и за то, что только что накричала на него посреди школьной стоянки.

Постепенно его слова достигли моего разума, и я застонала.

- Что такое? - ничего не понимая, спросил Джас.

Виновато посматривая на него, я не заметила, как принялась теребить край его куртки. Чёртова привычка. Выпустив материал из рук, я сделала шаг назад.

- Ну, если ты ни о чём не говорил Элис, - я тяжело сглотнула, прежде чем закончить фразу, - то это только что сделала я.

* * *

**Вот так вот, мои дорогие читатели. А как вам такой расклад? Мне бы очень хотелось услышать ваше мнение по поводу того, что, на ваш взгляд последует дальше. Как поведёт себя Джаспер? А Белла? А Элис с Эдвардом?**

**Мне доставляет огромное удовольствие сочинять эту историю для вас, но ещё больше мне нравится читать ваши отзывы на форуме и ревью здесь на сайте. **

**Поэтому жду ваших мыслей.**

**Нажмите внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте.)**


	8. Chapter 8 Затишье перед бурей

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**Спасибо всем, кто оставил мне ревью здесь на ****FFnet**** (что особо приятно сознавать) и спасибо, кто оставил так же отзыв на сайте. Ваши отзывы помогают мне творить дальше! Я люблю обсуждать свои истории и своих героев. Кому бы там ни принадлежали «Сумерки», характеры и история всё равно мои :Р**

* * *

**Глава 8. Затишье перед бурей**

_**Белла Свон**_

Моё заявление о том, что я всё по собственной дурости выболтала Элис, повисло между нами в воздухе.

Мне казалось, Джаспер должен был рассердиться на меня, но он отнёсся ко всему философски, поэтому, просто пожав плечами, сказал: - Это, конечно, хреново, но всё тайное рано или поздно становится явным.

Но не так же скоро! - подумала я.

Тем более тогда, когда я сама ещё во всём не до конца разобралась. Самое главное, как к этому относиться? Или как относиться к Джасперу? Теперь, когда он смотрел на меня, в его взгляде появлялось что-то совершенно незнакомое для меня: одновременно и родное, и далёкое. Если раньше я могла предугадать его поведение, то сейчас иногда мне казалось, что я гляжу на абсолютно неизвестного мне человека. И это смущало.

Качая головой, я опустилась на капот машины рядом с Джасом. - Чёрт, она всё расскажет Эдварду.

- Конечно, расскажет, - не стал меня успокаивать Джаспер. - Наверное, как раз сейчас этим и занимается. Ей сложно удержать язык за зубами, если дело касается её брата. Особенно после того, как ты сама сообщила ей такую пикантную новость.

Сжав пальцами виски, я потёрла их, пытаясь прогнать начинающуюся головную боль. – Вот дерьмо.

Джаспер скрестил руки на груди и повернулся ко мне. Прищурившись, он внимательно посмотрел на меня. - Насколько я понял, вы с му... эм... с Калленом так и не помирились тогда, верно?

- Верно, - кивнула я.

- Что-то помешало?

Да, ты помешал, - хотелось сказать мне, но я промолчала. - И мешаешь до сих пор тем, что никак не выходишь у меня из головы.

- Уже не важно, - вместо этого ответила я. - Вернее, теперь не важно. Эдвард узнает, что мы с тобой... ну... вообщем, это всего лишь вопрос времени.

- Белла, тебе что, до сих пор не всё равно, что он о тебе подумает? - с лёгким раздражением в голосе спросил Джаспер.

- Конечно, нет, я же люблю его, - пробормотала я, уставившись на свои ботинки, на которые налип снег. Почему-то это сейчас прозвучало как-то особенно лживо, даже для меня самой.

Боковым зрением я уловила, как резко Джас повернул голову в мою сторону. Он долго молча смотрел на меня, видимо, ожидая, что я подниму взгляд, но я упорно не двигалась, лишь лёгкая краска стыда постепенно заливала мои щёки.

- Если так, - растягивая слова, начал Джаспер, - тогда тебе стоило сразу же, не уходя из дома Каллена простить его, дать пинка Лорен и предаться взаимной любви на той же самой кровати, где он трахал Мэллори за твоей спиной, а не приходить ко мне за тем же самым.

Его острые, колючие слова ранили больнее любого ножа, жгли насквозь. Я вскочила на ноги и возмущённо задышала.

- Ну, знаешь что... - начала я и не нашлась, чем возразить ему.

- Что? - Его губы растянулись в ироничной усмешке.

- Я пришла к тебе как к другу, а не для того, чтобы переспать.

- Тогда зачем начала целовать меня?

- А почему ты ответил? - выгнув бровь, я посмотрела на него.

- Потому что я так хотел. Но ты не остановила меня, когда я пошёл дальше.

- Значит, и я так хотела, - я вызывающе вскинула подбородок.

- Но любишь ты Каллена?

- Абсолютно точно.

- Какая же ты двуличная, Белла.

Я не стала защищать себя. В конце концов, отчасти он прав. Это я не по поводу своей якобы двуличности. А насчёт непонятных, необъяснимых желаний, проснувшихся во мне по отношению к моему другу. Одна поправка – к экс-другу. На самом деле, его слова сильно задели меня. Но и он мог бы вести себя иначе, если бы, конечно, захотел. Но, как выяснилось, он хотел другого. Оно и странно.

- Думай, как хочешь, мой _бывший_ друг, - приподняв брови, я пыталась сохранить нужное мне выражение лица, следя за тем, чтобы на нём не проступила детская обида, которую я лелеяла в себе все эти дни. - В конце концов, это не я сказала, что больше не хочу общаться.

Развернувшись, я уже было, занесла ногу для шага, когда в спину мне ударил его спокойный, выдержанный голос.

- А я и не говорил, что не хочу общаться. Я лишь сказал, что не могу быть твоим другом.

Я обернулась. - И как это понимать? - прищурившись, спросила я.

- Подумай хорошенько, ты же у нас такая умная, - Джас ответил мне каким-то таинственным взглядом, значение которого я так и не могла уловить.

Оттолкнувшись от машины, он, не касаясь меня, прошёл мимо и направился к школе.

***

Глубоко вздохнув, я вошла в класс истории за пару минут до начала урока. Все уже были на своих местах. Все кроме троих: меня, Эдварда и Элис. С ужасом я ждала явления Каленов народу, но мистер Картер уже начал урок, а они так и не подошли.

Последние, шаткие сомнения, что Элис промолчит, испарились.

Наверняка, она сейчас с братом, сообщает тому о моей тупой оговорке и о подробностях своего разрыва с Джасом.

Боже. До меня только сейчас в полной мере дошло, что Джаспер порвал с Элис. Должно ли это что-то значить?

Наверное, да. Нет-нет! Без всяких, наверное. Мысль ещё полностью не оформилась в моей голове, а я уже пыталась запихнуть её подальше в своё подсознание. Те варианты развития дальнейших событий, что лезли мне в голову, были один другого кошмарнее. Моя жизнь перевернулась. И пока она не придёт в подобие равновесия, я не смогу принимать никаких глобальных решений. Но долго затягивать с этим не получится. Да, и неопределённость была хуже всего.

Судя по сегодняшнему разговору, я не могла бы сказать, что Джаспера гложет какое-то усиленное чувство вины по поводу нас. По крайней мере, оно не было для него причиной к расставанию с Элис, тем более они встречаются всего лишь четыре месяца. Возможно, кому-то этот срок покажется приличным, но не мне. Я привыкла смотреть на многие вещи серьёзно, и на отношения в том числе (пусть даже моё недавнее поведение доказывает обратное, но это так). И для меня четыре месяца - почти ничто, лишь самое начало.

Интересно, давно ли они начали спать вместе? - Подумала я и осеклась. - Конечно, давно. Это же Джаспер и Элис, а у той, насколько я знала, не было идиотских страхов, связанных с сексом и беременностью. К тому же я не была уверена, что Джаспер стал бы просто гулять с ней за ручку столько времени.

Вопреки его мнению, я знала, о чём шепчутся в женском туалете и спортивных раздевалках девчонки из школы. Имя моего друга постоянно вертелось на языке то у одной, то у другой, то у нескольких сразу. И почти никогда в невинном контексте. Что ж теперь я бы и сама могла присоединиться к ним и поделиться своим опытом. Я чуть не рассмеялась от подобной фигни, что лезла мне в голову.

Некоторые, особо нахальные, думали, что если войдут в число моих подруг – это обеспечит им место в кровати Джаса. Так что они пытались подобраться к Джасперу через меня, но я ловко увиливала от подобных попыток и отклонялась от их навязчивой, лживой симпатии.

Меня внезапно кольнуло неприятное чувство, которое я с ужасом определила, как _ревность_.

Да, что со мной такое творится!

Джаспер - мой _друг_, ну, или был им до недавнего времени.

А люблю я Эдварда, причём уже давно. И мы встречались с ним почти год, прежде чем я легла к нему в постель.

Тут же закралось подозрение: а был ли он мне верен всё то время, пока я готовилась перевести наши отношения с платонического на физический уровень? Может уже тогда он начал мне изменять?

Нет, - тут же откинула я эту мысль и даже потрясла головой. - Не может быть. Я бы узнала. Такие новости в нашей школе не проходят мимо заинтересованной пары ушей.

- Мисс Свон? - Резко ворвался в мои мысли голос учителя.

Покраснев, я обвела глазами класс, взгляды всех присутствующих были устремлены на меня. Чёрт, вся эта сцена напоминала кадр из какой-то дешёвой подростковой комедии. Меня о чём-то спросили, а я понятия не имела, о чём именно.

- Да, мистер Картер? - Наконец, выдала я. - Я вас слушаю.

- Нет, мисс Свон, это я вас слушаю, - он обвёл рукою класс. - Мы _все_ вас слушаем.

- О чём? - пискнула я.

- О кампании 1865 года, - он посмотрел на меня поверх своих очков.

Мне было ужасно стыдно, но я вообще не понимала, о какой кампании идёт речь. Я ещё сильнее начала заливаться краской стыда. Вот ужас. Угораздило же меня так проколоться. И вообще единственная _кампания_, о которой я думала в последние дни, называлась: Как переспать со своим другом и пережить этот позор.

- Можно мне? - Слева от меня раздался голос того самого друга. Джас сидел через пару рядов, почти в самом конце класса.

- Конечно, мистер Хейл, - переключился на него учитель, всё ещё бросая на меня неодобрительные взгляды.

- Первого февраля армия генерала Шермана покинула Саванну, чтобы примкнуть... - спокойно начал рассказывать Джас.

Я мысленно смахнула пот со лба. Друг он мне или не друг, но он спас моё плачевное положение. Вообще, Джаспер любил и знал историю, но на уроках предпочитал отмалчиваться, хотя всегда писал прекрасные эссе, несколько раз даже за меня. А так, академические успехи не особо заботили его, хотя, опять же, на мой взгляд, приложи он больше стараний, мог бы на порядок улучшить свой табель.

Следующие два урока я старалась следить за собой и не погружаться в размышления. Всё-таки чревато проблемами заниматься самокопанием в общественных местах, да и ещё за рулём.

Ни Эдварда, ни Элис нигде не было видно. Скорее всего, они ушли с уроков. Я радовалась этой короткой передышке. Хотелось как можно дальше оттянуть тот момент, когда мне предстоит заглянуть в глаза Эдварду и прочитать по ним, что он всё знает. Хватит ли у меня сил вынести его презрение? Я уже целую неделю динамила его, и он наивно полагал, что всё моё игнорирование сводилось лишь к его ошибке, которую он не бросал надежды исправить.

К тому времени, как все высыпали на школьную стоянку, чтобы разъехаться по домам, я была взвинчена, натянута и напряжена до предела. Машины Джаспера не было на месте. Значит, и он уже уехал.

Я забралась в грузовичок и покатила домой.

Хлопнув входной дверью, я повела носом, не понимая, откуда исходит странный синтетический запах. Как оказалось, отец приехал за несколько минут до меня и сейчас занимался тем, что пытался разогреть какую-то бурду быстрого приготовления в микроволновке. Недовольно поцокав языком, я демонстративно вынула это месиво и вывернула содержимое тарелки в мусорное ведро.

Все возражения Чарли я отмела одним единственным фирменным взглядом дочери шерифа.

- Пап, ты иди пока, телек что ли посмотри, а я сейчас что-нибудь приготовлю. Что-нибудь съедобное.

- Хорошо, Беллз, я просто вернулся с дежурства пораньше.

- Да, что ты оправдываешься, - наклонив голову к плечу, я улыбнулась. - Моё любимое занятие - не дать умереть с голоду своему папочке.

Посмеиваясь, он направился в гостиную, а я уже бросила на сковородку пару куриных крылышек.

Ровно в тот момент, когда я выложила на тарелку готовую еду, затрезвонил мой сотовый. Звонила Розали, двоюродная сестра Джаса. Мы с детства неплохо общались, но последние полгода она была увлечена своим бурным романом с Эмметом МакКарти. Они действительно представляли собой забавную парочку: хрупкая блондинка, едва доходила парню до плеча, он обращался с ней, словно она была хрустальной вазой. Но, как обычно и бывает – внешность обманчива. Многие в Форксе (и, как подозревала я, даже за его пределами) не понаслышке знали о тяжёлой руке Розали и её глумливом язычке. Правда, надо отдать ей должное, она не щадила никого, даже собственных друзей. Но вот шуток над собой не любила.

- Привет, Роуз.

- Привет, Белла, - она пыталась сделать так, чтобы её голос звучал равнодушно, и ей бы это с успехом удалось, не знай я её настолько хорошо. Столько лет общения не прошли впустую, я прекрасно различала все скрытые интонации в её обманчиво мягком голоске.

- Как ты, Рози?

- Я то отлично, но не об этом речь, - она выдержала паузу, ожидая моего вопроса. И я не стала разочаровывать её.

- А о чём? - Послушно спросила я, выкладывая приборы на столе.

- Да вот, наблюдаю странную картину. Твой бывший... ум... он же бывший? – посмеиваясь, уточнила она. Ну, вот, это очередной раз подтверждало, что сплетни не обошли стороной ни одну живую душу в этой чёртовой школе. - Вообщем, Эдвард и Элис сейчас застыли в воинственных позах напротив дома моего горячо любимого двоюродного братца. Его, правда, пока что нет, и они уже как полчаса напрасно морозят свои задницы, но, поверь, это нисколько не охладило их пыл. Минут пятнадцать назад я отправила Эммета разузнать, что происходит, и вот теперь он зависает вместе с ними. Думаешь, мне стоит выйти и посмотреть, когда начнётся представление? А оно начнётся, это принепременно. Мой внутренний радар чувствует приближение грозового фронта. А ты знаешь, что мой радар никогда не ошибается, - убеждённо закончила она.

И это была истинная правда. Интуиция Розали редко подводила её, плюс ко всему, ей каким-то образом всегда удавалось влезть в самую гущу событий. Из неё бы вышел неплохой репортёр. Она бы оказывалась на месте сенсационного происшествия раньше, чем оно случалось.

Застыв посреди кухни с пустыми стаканами в руке, я пыталась осознать то, что услышала. Эдвард с Элис прикатили к дому Джаса. Похоже, там действительно скоро будет жарко.

- Я сейчас приеду! - Решение пришло внезапно.

Я не могла позволить Джасперу в одиночку отдуваться за нашу взаимную ошибку. Мы всегда, с самого детства делили не только радости, но и наказания. Это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. И я не брошу Джаса на растерзания этой парочке. Я вспомнила покрасневшее от истерики лицо Элис, её скрюченные пальцы, решимость кого-нибудь придушить, и содрогнулась. Оставалась полагаться на разумность Эдварда. Боже, пусть это будет простой разговор!

- Приедешь? - с деланным равнодушием спросила Рози. Я слышала, как она передвигается по гостиной. Её дом стоял напротив дома Джаса, и лучший обзор на подъездную дорожку соседей открывался именно из окон гостиной. - Думаешь, стоит?

- Определённо, - ответила я, нажимая на отбой и вылетая из кухни в прихожую, чтобы быстро натянуть куртку, крикнуть Чарли, что обед на столе и выбежать на морозный воздух января.

* * *

**Вот такой расклад. Как вы понимаете, следующая глава будет жаркой и напряжённой. И, кстати, она будет от лица Джаспера. Вам же интересно, о чём он на самом деле думает? Кстати, о чём? Жду ваших предположений. Кстати, будет драка или нет? Мне тоже интересно, что вы думаете по этому поводу**

**Нажмите внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте.**

**И не ленитесь оставить ревью! Я ведь не ленюсь сочинять эту историю для вас. :Р**


	9. Chapter 9 Техника агрессивных переговоро

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**Спасибо всем, кто оставил мне ревью здесь на ****FFnet**** (что особо приятно сознавать) и спасибо тем, кто оставил так же отзыв на сайте. Спасибо за вашу поддержку! **

**Любаш! Спасибо за фотки Рэтбоуна, они меня воодушевляют!  
**

**Как там говорится? Сумерки не моё, но история моя. Где увижу стащенную без разрешения - убью на фиг!)))**

**

* * *

  
**

**Глава 9. Техника агрессивных переговоров**

_**Джаспер Хейл**_

Через лобовое стекло своей машины я смотрел на зелёную табличку указателя, на которой большими белыми буквами было написано: "Санилэйк, площадка для пикников автолюбителей". Дальше, впереди раскинулось небольшое мирное озерцо. Летом возле него было довольно многолюдно, сейчас же, когда за окном зима, здесь не было никого.

Отлично. То, что надо. Идеальное место, чтобы побыть наедине с собой и подумать.

Я достал из бардачка пачку сигарет, чтобы закурить, но на полпути передумал и кинул её обратно.

Курить не хотелось, домой ехать не хотелось, с друзьями встречаться не хотелось, ничего не хотелось. Хотелось стукнуть по рулю со всей силы, но я слишком любил свою машину, свою девочку, и к тому же - женщин я не бью.

Поэтому я просто откинул голову на подголовник сиденья и закрыл глаза, вспоминая сегодняшний день.

И Беллу.

Смущённую, растерянную, в один момент решительно настроенную, а уже в другой, запутавшуюся Беллу.

И мудака Каллена всего такого из себя несчастного, преданными щенячьими глазами смотревшего ей вслед.

Не знаю, как прошёл их разговор, но, судя по его неудовлетворённому виду не так, как он на то рассчитывал.

Зато на это рассчитывал я.

И я не мог с удовлетворённым видом не насвистывать про себя.

Но, Бог мой, полторы недели, прошедшие после той ночи, изменившей всё, показались для меня вечностью. Я много думал и пришёл к выводу, что не могу просто забыть о том, что случилось и продолжать общаться с Беллой как ни в чём не бывало. Дружба? Я не отрицал её в прошлом, но будущее - я готов стать для неё или всем, или никем. И это без вариантов.

Если я не смогу быть с ней, если она не готова принять меня... полюбить меня... нам лучше не общаться вовсе. Потому что видеть её с кем-то другим будет слишком болезненно и невыносимо.

Вздохнув, я открыл глаза и крутанул ручку стерео, включая радио. Из динамиков тут же полилась какая-то охренно меланхоличная песня о неразделённой любви. Я переключил станцию, но и там какой-то страдающий олень пел о том, как его бросила девушка. И на третьей, и на четвёртой станции меня ждало разочарование.

Люди вообще поют о чём-нибудь другом кроме грёбанных безответных чувств?

Надо признать, сегодняшний утренний игнор Беллы задел меня. Неужели я не мог рассчитывать, если ни на простое привет, то хотя бы на кивок головы? Дело в том, что она не поняла, почему я не могу быть ей другом. Но я обязательно объясню ей это, расскажу, или нет, лучше даже покажу, что я имею в виду.

От этих мыслей я заулыбался.

С одной стороны было немного непривычно воспринимать Беллу в другом качестве, кроме дружеского, но разве не этого я хотел? Разве не об этом думал, множество раз представляя нас вместе?

Мобильник в кармане завибрировал как всегда неожиданно.

Но, увы, звонила не Белла. Это была Элис. И, честно говоря, после того, как Белла призналась, что нечаянно выболтала Элис о том, что мы переспали, я даже не знал, чего теперь ожидать от моей бывшей. Реакция могла быть любой: от истерики до агрессии.

Вздохнув, я кинул сотовый на пассажирское сиденье.

У Элис оказался крутой нрав. Я уже прочувствовал его на себе, сообщая ей о том, что нам надо расстаться. Вначале она не поверила в то, что я говорю вполне серьёзно. Потом, когда до Элис, наконец-то дошло, что я не шучу, она перешла к уговорам, от уговоров к угрозам, от угроз к слезам, от слёз к новым угрозам и уговорам. Это был бесконечный день, но я терпел, ведь это я действительно был, цитирую, "самым последним грёбанным мудаком на всей Земле", так как решил разорвать наши отношения. Поэтому я просто сидел и кивал в нужные моменты, давая ей право высказаться, выплакаться и выкричаться на меня.

Да, Элис была мне отчасти дорога, в какой-то мере нам было комфортно друг с другом, хорошо в постели, она не была глупой или недалёкой, и нам действительно было, о чём поговорить, но я не любил её, по крайней мере не так, как Беллу. Симпатия, не больше, а на ней не построишь отношения. Мне не хватало в Элис того, что я видел в Белле. А уж после случившегося, я не мог обманывать ни её, ни себя.

К тому же я поступил с ней так же нечестно, как её брат с Беллой. Не то чтобы это как-то сильно беспокоило меня. Мук совести я не испытывал. Но мой поступок послужил хорошим пинком, чтобы перестать плыть по течению и что-то поменять в своей застывшей рядом с Элис жизни.

Очередной раз тяжело вздохнув, я выпрямился и, заведя уже начавшую остывать на январьском холоде машину, поехал домой.

Родители ещё позавчера уехали в Сиэтл к двоюродной сестре отца, так что, как мне казалось, меня никто не ждал, но как же я ошибался.

Перед моим домом свой маленький военный лагерь разбило семейство Калленов в составе разозлённой до предела Элис и мудака Эдварда, судя по недоброму выражению лица, уже пребывавшего в курсе всех событий.

Внутренне застонав, я подъехал и припарковался у дома, физически ощущая, как они изничтожают меня вместе с машиной своими пылающими праведным гневным огнём взглядами.

Заглушив мотор, я вырубил на полуслове какого-то чувака, поющего по радио своей экс-девушке, что он не священник, чтобы отпускать грехи, и вылез из машины.

Мудак Каллен сразу же напрягся. Судя по его боевой стойке, он рвался броситься на меня с кулаками.

По ходу сдерживал его один лишь Эммет, стоявший позади и опустивший свою тяжёлую ладонь на плечо Эдварду. В принципе, он не держал его, но того словно бы придавило к земле.

А вот Элис застыла, прищурившись и выстукивая маленькими пальчиками нетерпеливую дробь по капоту серебристого вольво братца. В любой другой день, тот бы обломал весь её французский маникюр за такое неаккуратное обращение с его тачкой, но сейчас машина волновала его меньше всего. Да, и Элис не совсем контролировала своё поведение. Выражение её лица просто кричало: "Ба! Ну, я, мать вашу, так и знала!"

Но я вдруг ощутил такое равнодушие ко всему происходящему, что мне стало даже немного неуютно, когда я осознал, что меня совершенно не колышет то, что они оба собираются мне сказать. Ну, или показать, если я правильно прочёл по глазам намерения мудака Каллена. Для начала он явно собирался подравнять мне лицо, а уже после приступить непосредственно к разговорам.

Улыбнувшись краешком рта, я шагнул в их сторону, замечая, как из дома напротив выплывает моя двоюродная сестра Розали и размашистой, отчасти немного мужской походкой, направляется к нам.

- Пришла позлорадствовать? - крикнул я ей, как только она приблизилась к нам.

- А как же. Я такое ни за что не пропущу, - широко улыбаясь, подмигнула она, тряхнув густой копной слегка завивающихся светлых волос. Шапок она не носила. Не дай Бог испортит причёску и конец света неизбежен. - Только можно узнать для начала из-за чего весь сыр-бор? - Вопросительно округлив глаза, она поравнялась с Эмметом и остановилась рядом с ним.

Я надеялся, эти двое были на моей стороне, хоть и заняли позицию для просмотра шоу в лагере противника.

- Узнаешь, - выдохнул я, чувствуя, что это всё равно неизбежно, и перевёл взгляд на покрасневшего от злости Каллена.

Драма могла развернуться в любую минуту. Но любая драма была бы неполной без ещё одного действующего лица. И оно... вернее она... появилась.

Из-за поворота показался грузовичок Беллы, через несколько секунд она уже подруливала к моему дому. Судя по совершенно не удивлённому её внезапным появлением взгляду Розали, та была в курсе её намерения приехать.

Теперь нахмурился я.

Лучше бы Белле как можно дольше оставаться в стороне от всех этих разборок.

Но моя экс-подруга буквально как чёрт из табакерки вылетела из своей доисторической машины и подбежала ко мне.

- Что здесь происходит? - потребовала она ответа.

Я заметил, что она старалась не смотреть на Эдварда с Элис, и почему-то обратилась с вопросом напрямую к Эммету с Розали.

Но эта белокурая стерва просто повела плечами. - Ой, мне самой таааак интересно, - протянула она, а Эммет по обыкновению ей поддакнул. Вот уж настоящая парочка.

Не смотрела Белла и на меня, но она то ли несознательно, то ли осознанно жалась ко мне и даже чуть выступила вперёд, словно бы стремилась защитить меня своим хрупким телом от разъярённых Калленов.

Это немного позабавило меня, поэтому я просто переместился, и теперь уже не она, а я слегка заслонял её своим плечом. Я расслышал, как она недовольно засопела позади меня.

- Ты, - наконец, не выдержал Эдвард. Наставив на меня палец, начал он ледяным тоном, казалось, способным заморозить даже пламя. - Ты трахал мою девушку. Ты обманывал мою сестру. Ты меня выставил полным идиотом.

На последних словах я кивнул. - Полностью согласен, - хватило у меня наглости озвучить свои мысли.

Видимо, я действительно нарывался, так как Эдвард одним прыжком подскочил ко мне и замахнулся, метя мне в лицо. Но я уклонился в сторону, уводя его от вскрикнувшей в ужасе Беллы.

Я не хотел драться с ним. Почему? Да, потому что он был прав.

Но Каллен жаждал моей крови, поэтому после неудавшейся попытки, он замахнулся снова, и теперь уже мне пришлось перехватить его руку своей. Мы на секунду схлестнулись в тесном объятии, а потом я, вывернув его локоть в другую сторону, оттолкнул его от себя так, что он отлетел назад к своей группе поддержки.

К чести сказать, удар у него был сильный. Но я не малохольная барышня, чтобы позволить ему избить себя. К тому же, фактически в ту ночь, что мы провели вместе с Беллой, она уже не была его девушкой. А Элис... что ж... мы с ней кое-как сами разобрались, ну, по крайней мере, попытались. И это не требовало вмешательства брата.

- Эй, чувак, остынь, - Эммет схватил Эдварда за плечо, и когда тот попытался снова бросится на меня, дёрнул обратно. - Давай, без рук, просто поговорим.

Я перевёл взгляд на Розали, заявления Эдварда не пролетели мимо её ушей, она теперь поочерёдно посматривала то на меня, то на Беллу.

- Ну, наконец-то, - расхохотавшись, воскликнула она. - Я всё ждала, когда же это произойдёт между вами, - для пущей убедительности эта курва погрозила нам пальчиком. - А то всё друзья, да, друзья.

- Роуз, - приподняв брови, я ответил ей не менее многозначительным взглядом. - Мы как-нибудь без твоих ценных советов разберёмся.

Пока мы мерились силой взглядов с Розали, совершенно неожиданно заголосила Элис.

Видимо, они с братом чётко распределили, кто кого берёт на себя. Естественно, ей досталась несчастная Белла.

- Тебе, сучка, лучше не попадаться мне на пути, - плевалась огнём Эл. - Мало того, что ты увела моего парня, так ещё и разбила сердце моему брату. Обвиняла его во всех грехах, тогда как сама... за его спиной... а теперь значит, строим из себя святую простоту!

- Белла, как ты могла... - Тоном великомученика поддакнул своей сестре Эдвард. Его интонация была нацелена на то, чтобы Белле поплохело ещё больше, тогда как ей и так было хреново. Она вся пошла пятнами и, судя по всему, держалась из последних сил.

- Эдвард, мне очень-очень жаль, - еле слышно ответила Белла.

Но мудак Каллен, видимо, решил произвести контрольный выстрел.

- Ты обвиняла меня, тогда как сама побежала к нему, - он ткнул пальцем в мою сторону, видимо, по его мнению, я был недостоин даже того, чтобы меня назвать по имени, - побежала якобы за утешением... Что ж я смотрю, ты отлично утешилась за моей спиной, - теперь в его голосе чувствовалась лишь ярость и упорство, он гнул своё, а Элис кивала в такт его словам и притоптывала ножкой. - Какая же ты двуличная Белла.

Я заметил, как виновато опущенная голова Беллы резко взлетела вверх. Ага, Эдвард практически повторил мои слова, которые я бросил Белле на школьной стоянке. Видимо, пережить обвинение в двуличии два раза за день, моя подруга была не в силах.

Подбоченившись, она выпрямилась. - Да что ты говоришь! Если из нас двоих кто и двуличный, так это ты, Эдвард. Кто-то мне обещал, что сразу же, без всяких там грёбанных лишних раздумий простил меня, если бы я оступилась. Что-то я не вижу готовности _прощать_.

Каллен как-то сразу весь сник и опустил руки, было видно, что внутри его черепной коробки велась активная мозговая работа, он, видимо, пытался припомнить, при каких обстоятельствах и когда он мог сморозить Белле подобную ересь.

Но, как говорится, слово не воробей...

Поэтому, закрыв глаза, он покачал головой. - Да, Белла, но я... хм... мне всё же надо время... Это больно, понимаешь?

- Даже лучше, чем ты себе можешь представить, - многозначительно отрезала Белла.

- Эй, - подпрыгнула Элис, - не смей обвинять моего брата. Это он - пострадавшая сторона! - Прищурившись, она покосилась на меня. - И я тоже!

- По-моему, Элис, мы с тобой уже всё обсудили, - спокойно сказал я.

- Это было до того, как раскрылись новые обстоятельства.

- Но они ничего не меняют, - я засунул руки в карманы куртки и пожал плечами.

- Как же, как же... меняют всё. Может, вы двое за нашими спинами... уже давно трахались...

- Да, ничего подобного! - Выкрикнула Белла.

Каллен снова сверлил меня взглядом. - Вот именно! Ты, твою мать, воспользовался состоянием Беллы, - я молчал, разуверять его я ни в чём не собирался. Может, даже сказать, что я овладел Беллой во сне, это ничего не меняет. Это личное, только наше, моё и Беллы. Но Каллен всё никак не мог умолкнуть. - Какой же из тебя замечательный друг. Не зря я сразу не доверял тебе. Думал, я не замечаю, каким взглядом ты на неё всегда смотрел. Небось, всегда мечтал завалить свою лучшую подругу. И вот, наконец, подфартило. Она была расстроена из-за меня, и ты решил, что это подходящий момент, чтобы пихнуть в неё свой...

- Нет! - Вовремя перебила Белла. - Всё было совсем не так!

- Ага! Вот и правда начала всплывать! - Элис потрясала своими маленькими, плотно сжатыми кулачками. - Значит, я была права! Ты первая полезла к моему парню!

То, что последовало дальше, явилось полной неожиданностью для всех, кажется, даже для самой Элис, ноги которой сами по себе понесли её в сторону Беллы. Вцепившись ей в волосы, она уже было, приготовилась дёрнуть их посильнее, но Белле каким-то чудом удалось вывернуться и спихнуть её с себя.

- Эй, дамы... дамы, - миролюбиво начал Эммет, - давайте без грубостей, - он схватил Элис за руку, но та дёрнулась в сторону и налетела прямо на схватившего её поперёк талии брата.

- Пусти, я сотру эту ехидную улыбочку с её наглой физиономии, - орала, вырываясь Элис.

Я перевёл взгляд на Беллу. Уж не знаю, где там Эл разглядело улыбку или ехидство, на лице Беллы застыло глубокое выражение шока.

- Думаю, Эдвард, тебе лучше забрать Элис и отвезти её домой, - спокойно протянула Розали, сдувая невидимые пылинки со своих наманикюренных пальчиков.

Эдвард полоснул по мне своим фирменным взглядом "разговор не окончен", и открыл дверцу вольво, пытаясь запихнуть сестру в машину.

- Можешь, не беспокоиться, - кричала, извиваясь в руках брата Элис, - я позабочусь, чтобы все в школе узнали, какая ты на самом деле сучка!

Захлопнувшаяся дверь машины, заглушила её крики.

Каллен поджал губы, прежде чем самому сесть на место водителя. - А с тобой я ещё разберусь! - Пообещал он мне.

- Обязательно, - не остался я в долгу.

В конце концов, они заявились к моему дому, на мою территорию, а значит, последнее слово должно остаться за мной.

Мы ещё раз померились, на этот раз, молчаливыми взглядами, и он, заведя машину, резко рванул на дорогу, быстро скрываясь в облаке поднятого снега и пара из глушителя.

- Всё, представление окончено. Расходимся по домам, - повернулся я к Розали.

Но та стояла и, не по-доброму ухмыляясь, смотрела на нас с Беллой.

- МакКарти, уведи ты свою девушку, а? - нетерпеливо обратился я к Эммету.

- Могу даже унести, - обхватив Розали руками, он уже был готов закинуть её к себе на плечо, но та зашикала на него, и, повернувшись к Белле, подмигнула. - Я позвоню, - подвигав бровями, она сложила пальцы в знак "типо я говорю по мобильнику", и ещё раз подмигнула.

Белла в шоке уставилась на неё. Можно быть уверенным, Белла на пару дней точно забудет о существовании своего сотового.

Устало вздохнув, я подождал, пока Розали с Эмметом удалятся на приличное расстояние и обернулся к Белле.

- Зачем, ты приехала? - Я не мог убрать недовольство из своего голоса.

- Я... я... думала, - её глаза забегали, она видимо искала разумное оправдание, но время играло против неё.

- Если ты думала, что я обижу твоего драгоценного Эдварда, то ты напрасно беспокоилась, - подсказал я ей.

Её глаза округлились. - Эдвард тут совершенно ни при чём! - Уверенно возразила она.

Отлично. Значит, это не так.

Я мысленно улыбнулся себе. Неужели она приехала, потому что волновалась за меня? Из-за меня она здесь?

Не успел я обрадоваться, как Белла решила развить свою мысль дальше.

- Но это не значит парни, что вам стоило махать кулаками. Вы могли покалечить друг друга. Эдвард, он же весь на нервах.

Эдвард. Эдвард. Эдвард. Внутри меня всё опустилось.

- До такого бы не дошло, - ответил я. - Белла, возвращайся домой.

Или к своему драгоценному несчастному нервному бэмби-оленёнку Эдварду.

Не дожидаясь ответа, я развернулся и пошёл к дому, в полной уверенности, что Белла последует моему совету.

Поднявшись по ступенькам, я уже было, приготовился закрыть за собой дверь, как что-то заблокировало её. Я обернулся. На крыльце, вцепившись мёртвой хваткой в край двери, стояла Белла. Оказывается, она побежала ко мне... ко мне, а не к своему мудаку Каллену. От этой мысли по всему моему телу разлилось тепло. Я чуть не заулыбался, но вовремя сдержал себя.

- Да? - Вместо этого спросил я. - Ты что-то хотела?

Белла отвела взгляд, затем снова в упор посмотрела на меня. Ох, внутри её всё бурлило. Я прекрасно знал этот взгляд. И напрасно она пыталась напустить на себя невозмутимый вид. Кого она пытается обмануть? Меня? Да, я знаю Беллу лучше её самой.

- Можно мне зайти? - Наконец робко уточнила она.

- Конечно, - я посторонился, пропуская её внутрь и входя следом.

Входная дверь захлопнулась за моей спиной. Мы остались один на один в абсолютной тишине пустого дома.

Обхватив себя руками, Белла прошла чуть дальше в холл, мешкая, затем снова развернулась ко мне.

- Это катастрофа, да? - наконец, нарушила она своё молчание.

- Что катастрофа? - поинтересовался я, не понимая, о чём конкретно она говорит.

- Элис, - уголок рта Беллы горестно пополз вверх, мне хотелось прикоснуться пальцами к её лбу, разгладить морщинку между бровей, но я сдержался. - Она всё расскажет. Завтра о тебе и обо мне будет знать вся школа.

- Не думаю, - возразил я. - Она не станет выставлять себя обманутой дурой. Так что советую забыть про её слова. Эдвард тем более не будет ничего рассказывать.

- А Розали? - поколебавшись, уточнила Белла.

- Нет, подставлять нас она не станет. Эммет… хм... он не трепло, - кивнул я. - Теперь ты спокойна?

Мы долго смотрели друг на друга. В моей голове, словно песня крутилось одно и то же. Она побежала за мной, а не за Калленом. Она приехала не из-за Каллена, а из-за меня.

- Нет, - наконец, покачала головой Белла. - Мне очень жаль, что так получилось.

В два шага я оказался возле неё.

- А мне нет, - шепнул я, прежде чем заключить её в свои объятья и сделать то, о чём я мечтал с того момента, как полторы недели назад вышел за порог её дома.

* * *

**Ой, чувствую, я нарвалась. Не надо меня бить!!! Лучше оставьте мне ревью и отзывы и тогда я постараюсь не затягивать со следующей главой!**

**Нажмите внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте.**

**И всех жду на форуме. Давайте обсудим, я так веселилась, пока писала эту главу))) Надеюсь, вы так же веселились, читая её!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Дружба Адекватная и не очень

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**Спасибо всем, кто оставил мне ревью здесь на FFnet (что особо приятно сознавать) и спасибо тем, кто оставил так же отзыв на сайте. И мне всегда интересно читать ваше мнение и ваши предположения!**

**Сумерки не моё, но ЭТА история моя. Где увижу стащенную без разрешения - убью на фиг!))) **

**Спасибо моей любимой хамяше за чудесное название для главы!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Глава 10. ****Дружба. Адекватная и не очень**

_**Джаспер Хейл**_

Её губы были мягкими, нежными и не сопротивляющимися, именно такими, какими я их и запомнил. Руки сами по себе напряглись, сгребая ткань куртки и притягивая Беллу ближе к моему телу. Мне хотелось почувствовать её всю. Её аромат и её податливость тут же подействовали на меня, мгновенно вызывая острую вспышку желания во всём теле.  
Белла попыталась легонько оттолкнуть меня, упираясь кулачками мне в плечи, но я никак не отреагировал на это.

Чёрта с два, Свон, я был хорошим другом слишком долго, а теперь я больше не друг, - существо бесполое и бесполезное, - я, мать твою, нормальный парень, со своими желаниями и потребностями.

С этими мыслями, я сжал её сильнее в своих руках, вырывая стон согласия с её губ, от которых я боялся отрываться. Белла почти не дышала. Я открыл глаза, наблюдая, как меняется выражение её лица от непонимания к приятию. Она сдавалась.

Каким-то образом, мы переместились из холла в гостиную, и вот я уже сидел на диване, а Белла на моих коленях, словно бы оседлав меня, её ноги сжимали мои. Я чувствовал, как возбуждаюсь всё сильнее. Она точно не могла не понимать этого.

Опустив руки ей на попку, я прижал её к себе, давая понять, что я имел в виду, когда говорил, что больше не могу быть её другом.

Друзья не реагируют _так_ на друзей.

Белла, опустившись прямо на моё возбуждение, снова тихо застонала, пока я трудился над застёжкой её куртки.

Я откинулся на спинку дивана, чуть съезжая вниз и подтягивая её ближе, теперь она нависала надо мной, а у моих рук был простор для действий. Пробравшись ей под свитер, мои ладони скользнули под чашечки бюстгальтера, сжимая грудь. Мне бы хотелось уделить больше внимания этой части её тела, но я подумал, что не стоит задерживаться на ней.

Чёрт, всё опять двигалось слишком быстро и стремительно. Рядом с Беллой у меня, видимо, полностью отключается мозг, и я перестаю отвечать за свои действия. Я заставил себя отодрать руки от её груди и целомудренно опустить их ей на талию.

Мне не хотелось повторения прошлого утра. Белла должна осознанно последовать за мной, а не под влиянием каких-либо _изначально искажённых_ чувств: будь то вина, грусть, боль или страх, как в данном случае.

Последний раз наши языки коснулись друг друга, а полураскрытые губы обменялись дыханием. Я оторвался от неё, выжидающе смотря на Беллу. Она снова попыталась потянуться ко мне, но я мягко отстранил её.

Она непонимающе уставилась на меня, затем вздохнула и, наклонившись, уткнулась лбом в моё плечо.

Как долго мы сидели в тишине, я не знаю. Я гладил её по волосам, она просто сбивчиво дышала, нервничая и, видимо, обдумывая, что ей делать дальше.

А я просто ждал её слов.

- Джаспер, я не знаю, что делать, - наконец, выдавила из себя Белла. Её голос звучал приглушённо, из-за того, что она всё ещё прятала лицо на моём плече.

Интересно, что она хотела от меня услышать? Она думала, что у меня есть верный ответ на этот вопрос? О, да, я мог бы сказать ей: Белла, наплюй на мудака Каллена, будь со мной, но это будет неправильно. Я не чёртов манипулятор, в отличие от её бывшего. И я слишком люблю Беллу, чтобы принимать решения за неё.

Но, по крайней мере, она отвечала мне взаимностью, или, вернее, за неё это делало её тело. Ведь так? Или я просто ошибаюсь? Не мне ли знать эту разницу? Секс без чувств. Чувства без секса.

- Я мог бы тебе подсказать, но боюсь, мой совет тебе не понравится, - предупредил я.

- Ничего не говори, вопрос был чисто риторическим, - она покачала головой и выпрямилась, внезапно чётко осознавая, что ещё сидит у меня на коленях в двусмысленной позе.

Она тут же вскочила на ноги, отдаляясь от меня и резво застёгивая свою куртку до самой шеи, словно бронежилет анти-Джаспер. Мне бы стоило посмеяться над её поспешностью, но почему-то не было смешно.

Я тяжело вздохнул и поднялся вслед за ней. Она снова отступила на шаг, и я замер, выдерживая дистанцию.

- Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не можешь быть мне другом, - скорее для себя самой, чем для меня прошептала она. - И я не могу быть тебе другом, - призналась она, а потом подняла на меня свои прекрасные карие глаза, в которых плескалась боль. - Но и кем-то большим тоже. Прости, Джаспер.

Я мотнул головой, отрицая её чёртовы слова.

- Тогда что это было, Белла?

- Что? - нахмурилась она.

- Это, - я кивнул на диван. - И то, - я ткнул в сторону двери, намекая на маленькое фрик-шоу, что произошло совсем недавно на подъездной дороге к моему дому. - Я не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор находишься здесь, со мной, а не летишь на всех парусах к своему драгоценному Эдварду.

- Господи, да я не знаю! - Взорвалась она, всплеснув руками. - Ты как-то неправильно стал действовать на меня! Но я не могу так! И не хочу!

Ага, конечно, не хочешь, рассказывай сказки, детка, - улыбнулся я про себя и начал надвигаться на неё до тех пор, пока Белла не наткнулась спиной на стену, тихо пискнув.

Во всём, что касается слова "хочешь" меня не обманешь. Тем более мы выросли вместе, мне иногда казалось, что я могу читать её мысли.

Она смотрела на меня большими круглыми глазами, полностью парализованная. Я посмотрел долгим взглядом на её приоткрытые губы. Знаю, это был нечестный приём, но, что я мог поделать! Я молчал и просто ласкал её взглядом, давая ей понять, что все её слова могут катиться в ад. Постепенно смущение в её глазах сменилось ожиданием.

Я обхватил её подбородок пальцами и, наклонив голову, крепко прижался к её рту, прикусывая зубами нижнюю губу, а затем, поглаживая языком, пытаясь извиниться за ту лёгкую боль, что я намеренно причинил ей. Её губы шевельнулись и задвигались в унисон с моими.

Некоторое время я позволил себе наслаждаться ощущениями. В голове даже промелькнула шальная мысль, схватить её и снова переместиться на диван, но, в конце концов, это было бы повторной глупостью.

Поэтому я просто прервал поцелуй и, приподняв брови, посмотрел на неё.

- Так ты не можешь, Белла, или не хочешь? - переспросил я.

Она толкнула меня в грудь, я отступил, освобождая ей путь. Белла схватила с кресла свой шарф, который мы туда кинули по дороге к дивану, и пошла к выходу. У самой двери она оглянулась.

- Я не узнаю тебя, Джаспер. Это не ты.

- Это всегда я.

Она ничего не ответила, просто открыла дверь и ушла.

***

Я поехал в город, прекрасно осознавая, что могу нарваться на обезумевшего от ревности мудака Каллена и мою бывшую, превратившуюся вдруг из небольшого милого эльфа в малознакомого гремлина.

Ну, и что. Мне бы даже хотелось нарваться. Хоть на кого-нибудь.

Но вместо агрессивного способа выпуска накопившегося напряжения, я выбрал более мирный. Набрав на сотовом номер Райли, я ожидал ответа. После четвёртого гудка мой друг снял трубку.

- Эй, давай к нам, мы "У Джоуи", - без всякого вступления начал он.

- Мы? - переспросил я, желая уточнить, кого именно тот имел в виду.

Если с Райли одни парни - я без проблем приеду, но если поблизости околачивается Мария или Виктория - я пас. Я прекрасно знал, чем это всё может закончиться. В принципе, секс был ещё одним способом выпустить напряжение, но в моём случае - это не панацея.

- Гаррет, Питер и... Эрик, - перечислил Райли.

На последнем имени его голос понизился так, словно бы его обладатель скривился.

Эрик Йорк был студентом из страны Восходящего Солнца, приехавшим по обмену и по счастливому стечению обстоятельств попавшему прямо на руки к "дружелюбному" Райли. Беспомощный, как младенец, большую часть времени он предпочитал молчать и улыбаться. Меня это устраивало. Райли бесило. Остальным было по барабану. Эрик нам совершенно не мешал, но Райли, который любовался на него почти 24 часа в сутки, мягко говоря, тяготила его компания.

- Сейчас буду, - ответил я и повесил трубку.

Небольшой, но уютный бар "У Джоуи" был излюбленным местом наших встреч. Атмосфера там располагающая. На стенах, обшитыми тёмными деревянными панелями, висели старые номерные знаки из разных штатов, древние выцветшие фотографии, упаковки от виниловых пластинок и прочая олд-скульная муть. Не знаю, кем был первый владелец бара, но об этом Джоуи здесь не напоминало ничего кроме самого названия.

Парни сидели за нашим обычным столиком, дальним от входа, но с великолепной панорамой на весь зал. Это позволяло нам быть всегда в курсе событий и не пропустить ни одной симпатичной цыпочки, проплывающей к бару и обратно до своего места.  
Мои друзья радостно поприветствовали меня, когда я подошёл к ним; Эрик, не меняя выражения лица, всё так же улыбался. Я улыбнулся ему в ответ. Райли, сидящий справа от Йорка, кокетливо захлопал ресницами, напрашиваясь на оплеуху. Но я просто показал ему средний палец и опустился напротив, рядом с Питером.

- Чувак, как ты? - Тот сочувствующе похлопал меня по плечу.

Сначала я удивился, каким образом он узнал про сегодняшнюю стычку с Калленами, но потом понял, что он вовсе и не это имел в виду. И правда, пронюхай они про назревающий конфликт, мой телефон разрывался бы от звонков, а бригада в составе троих друзей и улыбчивого, но бесполезного Йорка сразу бы выехала мне на подкрепление. Они бы не упустили возможности поразмять... если не руки, то хотя бы языки.

- Я... эм... нормально, - я благодарно кивнул Гаррету, подвинувшего ко мне непочатую кружку с местным тёмным пивом.

Гаретт был самым старшим из нас, и в его прямые обязанности входило регулярно обеспечивать нас алкоголем. Для меня тоже не доставляло особого труда достать его, но не в дневное время и не в открытую, в баре.

Отхлебнув горькое, как моя нынешняя жизнь, варево, я откинулся на спинку и, достав из кармана пачку сигарет, кинул её на стол.

- А как Элис? - сглотнув, поинтересовался Питер.

Как Элис? Перед глазами тут же встала картина: моя бывшая, вырывающая из рук брата, шипящая и царапающаяся как кошка. - Эээ... вроде, держится, - чуть замявшись, ответил я. - Да, да, она держится молодцом, - уже убедительнее добавил я.

Странные дела стали происходить с Питером с тех пор, как мы с Элис начали встречаться. В самый первый раз, когда я привёл её в компанию моих друзей, чтобы познакомить, он весь вечер заикался и заливался румянцем, как невинная девица в брачную ночь. Как оказалось, Элис ему понравилась, и своего интереса он не скрывал, вернее, у него это не получалось, так что мой друг вздыхал издалека. И ещё он страшно очковал в её присутствии. Не знаю, замечала ли это Элис, но она никогда не комментировала поведения моих друзей, они ей даже не особо нравились, но она и не была обязана любить их.

И вот, оказывается, интерес Питера к Элис до сих пор жив.

- Джас, ты разбил ей сердце!

- Ну, так, поди, и склей его, - вынув сигарету из пачки, я щёлкнул зажигалкой и прикурил, затем кинул её Гаррету. - Вот пригласи её куда-нибудь, - я медленно выдохнул дым. - И её брата-мудака за компанию. Ему сейчас как раз не помешает романтический ужин. Думаю, ты, в качестве его кавалера на вечер, будешь смотреться просто идеально.

Все за столом заржали, а Питер нахмурился.

Я хлопнул его по плечу.

- Да расслабься уже. Кстати, я серьезно. Пригласи куда-нибудь Элис, ей надо переключится на что-нибудь другое, - каждый думал о своём, но я чувствовал себя чертовски правым.

Питер вздохнул и осторожно посмотрел на меня. - Ты _точно_ не будешь возражать?

- Абсолютно, - мотнул я головой.

- А как там у Каллена с твоей подругой? - Это подал голос Райли. Его холодные льдистые глаза заинтересовано сверкнули. - Они же вроде как расстались? Эдвард не смог удержать ширинку застёгнутой?

- А что такое? - пока лишь только напрягся я.

- Ну, - издалека затянул Райли. - Я подумал, что мог бы пригласить её куда-нибудь. Мы бы развеялись. Думаю, что смог бы залечить её разбитое сердечко, - он подмигнул мне, но, увидев, что я на шутки не настроен, оборонительно выставил руки перед собой. - Эй, да я без всяких задних мыслей.

Ага, лечи меня почаще, Райли. Твои мысли от моих мало отличаются... или отличались до недавнего времени.

- Не думаю, что ей надо твоё утешение, - с нажимом произнёс я.

Мы молча обменивались взглядами.

Гаррет, заметив возрастающее напряжение, вскинул в воздух руку и громко заорал. - Ещё пива... пожалуйста...

* * *

**Как вам Белла и Джаспер? А как вам друзья Джаса? Вы же видите, что он не был па-мальчиком, но…**** Вообщем, всех жду на форуме. Давайте обсудим эту новую главу. **

**Мне интересно, что как вам кажется, будет происходить дальше.**

**Нажмите внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте.**


	11. Chapter 11 И хочется, и колется, и мама

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**Спасибо всем, кто оставил мне ревью здесь на FFnet и спасибо тем, кто оставил так же отзыв на сайте. **

**Все, кто принимал участие в «Угадайке» на сайте, сейчас прочитают, насколько они были близки к правде.**

**Сумерки не моё, но ЭТА история моя. Где увижу стащенную без разрешения - убью на фиг!))) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Глава 11. ****И хочется****,**** и колется****,**** и мама не велит…**

_**Белла Свон**_

Телефон надрывался, уже который раз за вечер. Я сбилась со счёта. Выждав некоторое время, которое Рози считала подходящим для того, чтобы дать мне прийти в себя, она с упорством боевого питбуля начала атаковать мой сотовый. На домашнем я просто сняла трубку, так что Розали была лишена возможности вести свои боевые действия сразу с двух фронтов.

Уставший Чарли вырубился перед телевизором, поэтому, вернувшись домой, я выдернула пульт из его послушно разжавшихся пальцев и, накрыв отца пледом, оставила мирно похрапывать в гостиной. Сама, поднявшись наверх, плашмя упала на кровать, зарывшись лицом в подушку и повторяя, словно мантру небезызвестные слова: "Я не буду думать об этом сегодня, я подумаю об этом завтра".

Может, кому-то они и помогали, но на мне эта формула не работала. Картинки прошедшего вечера сменяли одна другую. Я отчётливо запомнила и перекошенное от злобы лицо Элис, и откровенно веселящихся Розали с Эмметом, и пылающего яростью Эдварда. И пусть он полоснул по мне лишь ледяным взглядом, на Джаспера направил всю свою ненависть.

Джаспер...

И что мне теперь с этим делать?

Противно вибрирующее устройство двигалось вокруг своей оси на тумбочке, дисплей мигал, а я словно заворожённая смотрела на это. Я могла догадаться, что конкретно мне скажет Розали, только вот не уверена, хочу ли я это слышать.

Мой маленький, надёжный, сложившийся мирок пошатнулся. Мой парень мне изменил, причём я своими глазами видела его в постели с другой. Не думаю, что многие были бы способны забыть _подобное_ зрелище. Вот и мне это никак не удавалось. Я совершенно отчётливо помнила эту картину, всю, вплоть до мельчайших подробностей. И стоило увидеть Эдварда или подумать о нём, то мне почему-то вспоминались вовсе не счастливые, наполненные любовью дни, а именно тот самый момент, когда я застукала его на Лорен.

И вот теперь он знает, что и я изменила ему, как бы в ответ. Но это вовсе не было местью. Я совершенно не думала об Эдварде в ту секунду, когда поцеловала Джаспера. Я вспомнила, как всё во мне ликовало от его прикосновений, как хорошо быть рядом с ним, быть наполненной им, находиться в его чутких, сильных руках. Ведь тогда я ни разу не подумала о своих страхах насчёт секса, даже не потому, что была пьяна. Нет, я всё же осознавала, что делала. И потом, когда всё закончилось, что побудило меня, выскользнув из его объятий, спуститься вниз по его телу и удовлетворить его ещё раз, только уже своим ртом. И я действительно наслаждалась. Мне нравилось это. Я хотела этого. Я жаждала. Просто... просто алкоголь дал волю моим потаённым желаниям, настолько скрытым, что я сама боялась признаться себе в них.

Что ж Свон, может, пора признаться честно, как давно ты испытываешь влечение к своему другу? Я застонала и снова уткнулась в подушку.

Наверное, любая дружба между мужчиной и женщиной рано или поздно подходит к той отметке, за которой она заканчивается или перерастает в отношения.  
Вот мы с Джаспером к ней и пришли. К этой самой границе. И как я раньше не понимала, что невозможно дружить с парнем, не рассматривая его как потенциального любовника?

Нет-нет-нет, всё-таки, чтобы заводить дружбу с мужчиной, нужно быть лесбиянкой. Хотя, честно говоря, даже в этом я не была до конца уверена.

Это самообман. Обманывается или один, или другой, или оба. И то, что мы сделали с Джаспером, сейчас давало ему право думать или расценивать меня как-то иначе. Но я не уверена, что готова принять это. Я не хочу Джаспера в любом другом виде в своей жизни, кроме как друга. И пусть моё тело доказывает обратное. Это всего лишь простая физическая реакция организма на красивого, привлекательного мужчину.

Моё лицо оторвалось от подушки - Ведь так? - спросила я сама себя и разрыдалась. Это прозвучало так жалко.

Почему я рыдала? Или по кому? По Эдварду и нашим отношениям, к которым уже нет возврата? Для нас нет второго шанса, и что самое интересное, я не испытывала той горечи, которую просто обязана была испытывать. От этого мне стало ещё хуже. Я словно бы предала что-то, что было между мной и Эдвардом. Что-то настоящее, что-то значимое, по крайней мере, что-то, что я считала таковым.

Или я плакала по Джасперу? По другу, которого я потеряла? По близости, которую уже не вернуть? По тем годам, которые мы отпинали подальше от себя всего лишь за одну ночь, перечеркнув всё, что нас связывало.

Или я рыдала по себе самой?

Телефон тихо пискнул, сообщая, что получено сообщение. Вытянув руку, я вслепую нащупала его и поднесла к заплаканным глазам.

_Белла, ответь, ссыкло ты такое._

Розали была в своём репертуаре. Недолго думая, я набрала в ответ.

_Фи, как грубо._

Я представила, как Розали засмеялась, получив мой быстрый ответ, в то время, как я наверное больше часа жёстко игнорила её.

_О, так значит, мы всё-таки живы и здравствуем. И не "фи", а сними трубку._

Не обратив внимания на последний приказ, я просто напечатала.

_Конечно, жива, а что? Были сомнения?_

Я едва успела выдернуть последнюю бумажную салфетку из опустевшей коробки, как телефон снова заливался трелью.

_Эммет весь испереживался._

Улыбнувшись сквозь слёзы, я отправила ответ.

_Успокой большого брата._

На этот раз мне пришло офигенно длинное для Розали сообщение, аж из нескольких частей. Обычно она предпочитала, если не короткие отписки, то довольно лаконичные ответы. По её словам, ей было просто лень стачивать маникюр, клацкая по клавишам, да и за звонок можно было передать куда больше информации.

_Последние пятнадцать минут спорила с Эммом о твоей потенциальной склонности к суициду. Тема оказалась очень актуальной. Особенно после того, как ты, заявившись к дому моего обожаемого двоюродного братца, примкнула к его стороне, а не повисла с мольбами о пощаде на шее Эдварда._

Шмыгнув носом, я быстро нажала отправить.

_Даже не пытайся, Рози. Я не хочу говорить о твоём брате. Не надо испытывать на мне свои приёмчики._

Я снова потянулась к коробке с бумажными салфетками, но пальцы коснулись пустого картонного дна. Раздосадовавшись на весь мир, будто ополчившийся на меня, я со всего маху шибанула по коробке, послав её в долгий полёт до середины комнаты.

Телефон в моей руке завибрировал.

_Рано или поздно, тебе придётся об этом поговорить. Просто, когда время настанет, детка, вспомни, что у тебя есть я._

Решив ничего не отвечать, я уже было, хотела отложить сотовый в сторону, как пришло новое сообщение. Оно было коротким.

_И я._

Улыбнувшись, я посмотрела на номер. Это был Эммет.

Соскользнув с кровати, я сдёрнуло покрывало, а затем прошлёпала к шкафу. Недолго думая, вытащила с полки Джаса одну из его дурацких футболок, которые так шли ему, и натянула на себя. Мне хотелось, чтобы он был со мной сейчас рядом, хотя бы просто вот так. Он - моя старая привычка, а от них, как известно почти невозможно избавиться.

Проплакав бесполезными пустыми слезами до хрен знает скольки часов ночи, я, наконец, провалилась в сон без сновидений.

Утро встретило меня головной болью и серым унылым небом, низко нависшим над родным Форксом. Апатично жуя свой безвкусный завтрак, я размышляла над несправедливостью этого мира. Моё философствование было прервано звуком будильника, который я поставила сама для себя, чтобы не опоздать с выходом из дома. Выкинув остатки отвергнутого завтрака в мусорное ведро, я быстро натянула куртку и, схватив рюкзак, шагнула к выходу.

Открыв дверь, я отскочила в сторону. Похоже, это входит у меня в привычку. Скоро буду пугаться собственной тени.

- Эдвард... Привет? - настороженно и как-то немного вопросительно протянула я, поглядывая на своего бывшего, стоявшего на крыльце и загородившего мне весь проход. Я даже и не знала, как расценивать его появление.

Однако прежнее побитое выражение лица, видимо, исчезло безвозвратно, но и та злость, которой он исходил ещё вчера у дома Джаспера, исчезла.

- Ты не брала трубку, - вместо приветствия заявил он и потребовал ответа. – Почему?

Я пожала плечами. Терять мне всё равно было уже нечего. - Не хотела, - буркнула я и попыталась его обойти, но он синхронно со мной сделал шаг в сторону.

- Из-за него? - Эдвард в пол оборота ткнул пальцем куда-то себе за спину.

Я наклонилась правее, выглядывая из-за его плеча, чтобы рассмотреть на кого же он мне указывает, и ещё раз подскочила.

На дороге перед моим домом стоял тёмно-фиолетовый додж челленджер Джаспера, а сам его хозяин, прислонившись к двери машины, медленно и расслабленно выпускал кольца табачного дыма куда-то в небо. Заметив, что я смотрю на него, он отсалютовал мне поднятой рукой с зажатой между пальцев сигаретой и широко улыбнулся.

Честно говоря, после вчерашнего я ждала его звонка. Он так легко разбил мои никуда не годные доводы. Буквально одним взглядом. Но он не позвонил. Хотя чего я хотела от этого звонка? Сказать ему ещё раз: "Джаспер, ты ошибаешься" или "Нет у тебя власти надо мной", или "Ты опять пользуешься моей слабостью". Хотя мне до сих пор не было ясно, кто тогда кем воспользовался, и было ли это вообще использованием или что вернее взаимопользованием.

Удивительно, но как по прошествии времени ты начинаешь смотреть на минувшие события совершенно под другим углом. Тебе открываются какие-то новые нюансы, ты подмечаешь то, на что раньше и внимания не обращал. И вообще, правду говорят, что все мы сильны "задним" умом. Я прочувствовала это на собственной шкуре, ох, как хорошо.

Сглотнув, я вернулась в вертикальное положение и посмотрела на недовольного Эдварда.

- Как...

- Как мы ещё не поубивали друг друга? - прервал он меня. - Не знаю, Белла. Я долго думал. Конечно то, что случилось между тобой и твоим... _другом_, - он специально подчеркнул это слово. Я почувствовала, что начинаю предательски краснеть, - я не ожидал этого. Но, в конце концов, я оступился, ты оступилась, око за око...

- Это не было местью, - поспешно вставила я.

- А чем же это было?

Хороший вопрос, Эдвард. Я сама себе его теперь регулярно задаю, - простонала я про себя.

- Это просто было и всё, - я снова попыталась прошмыгнуть мимо него, но он не давал.

- Эдвард, пожалуйста, дай я пройду, - опустив голову, прошептала я.

Я не имела права что-то высказывать ему или требовать. По сути, мы оба запутались, наши отношения, начавшиеся так прекрасно, подошли к концу. И если Эдвард разжёг костёр, то я развеяла пепел. Мы действительно были квиты.

За эти полторы недели я осознала, что я могу прожить без него. Мне, конечно, было больно от его предательства и оттого, что нет возврата к прошлому, но в десять раз мне было больнее от отсутствия Джаспера в моей жизни. И теперь, только начав осознавать это, я поняла, насколько велика разница между другом и любимым. Парни приходят и уходят, а настоящие друзья остаются. Именно поэтому вчерашние слова Джаспера подняли во мне настоящую волну паники. Мне хотелось возврата к прошлому пусть даже в немного искажённом виде, но если предположить, что наши отношения пойдут дальше, я могу вообще лишиться его, в любом виде. Да, и не могла я представить Джаса кем-то большим для себя. Так же как я не могла представить Эдварда своим другом. Дружба с бывшим – это какое-то извращённое понятие, такое же, как и секс с другом. Может, цивилизованные люди, расставаясь, поддерживают видимость приятельских отношений, но я так не могла. Выходит, я не цивилизованный человек, а дикарь какой-то? Уверена, встреться я с Эдвардом даже через десять лет, желание съездить ему по морде за его измену будет таким же острым, как и сейчас.

- Белла, - начал он и попытался коснуться меня, но я отпрянула.

- Не надо всё усложнять, - я почувствовала, как предательские слёзы всё же начинают наворачиваться на глаза. - Думаю, теперь точно всё кончено, не стоило тебе приезжать сюда.

Эдвард ничего не ответил. Я только заметила, как заострились черты его лица, когда он, скрипнув зубами, по недоброму прищурился. Размашистой походкой, подойдя к своему вольво, он забрался внутрь, завёл мотор и на дикой для форкского гололёда скорости, стартанул с места, разметая высыпавший за ночь снег.

Я наблюдала, как он скрылся из виду. Закинув рюкзак на плечо, я решительно направилась к Джасперу.

- Привет, Беллз, - протянул он ещё тогда, когда я даже не поравнялась с ним.

- Привет, ты что здесь делаешь? - остановившись в паре метров от него, спросила я.

- Приехал защитить тебя, на случай, если пожалует Каллен, - щёлкнув пальцами на манер фокусника, произносящего "вуаля", Джаспер махнул рукой. - Ну, вот он и пожаловал.

- Спасибо огромное, что так печёшься о моей безопасности, но Эдвард не причинит мне вреда, - наклонив голову к плечу, ответила я. - А вот ты мог бы пострадать. Джас, зачем тебе всё это?

Он улыбнулся своей знакомой улыбкой так, что на его щеках показались очаровательные ямочки. Моё сердце пропустило несколько ударов.

- Поехали? - просто спросил он, оставляя мой последний вопрос без ответа. Или это и было ответом?

- Нет, спасибо, я сама доберусь, - с нажимом ответила я и опустила глаза, уставившись себе под ноги. - И, Джас, я по прежнему говорю "нет", поэтому даже и приезжать не стоило. Я не хочу, чтобы... Что ты делаешь? - Я резко вскинула голову, когда почувствовала его тёплое дыхание на своей щеке.

Пока я говорила, Джас, оттолкнувшись от машины, с грацией прирождённого хищника, обрабатывающего жертву, обошёл меня и застыл за моей спиной, наклонившись к моему уху. Было что-то невообразимо возбуждающее в том, что мы стояли рядом, даже не касаясь друг друга, и только его дыхание ласкало мою холодную кожу. Некоторое время мы простояли, не меняя позы, затем Джаспер, так ничего и не ответив, просто отошёл от меня, сел в машину и уехал.

Мои колени подкосились, и я чуть не рухнула на снег. Всё тело дрожало, во рту пересохло, а голова шла кругом. Как он, простым своим присутствием, даже не дотрагиваясь, смог настолько взбудоражить всё у меня внутри?

На негнущихся ногах я кое-как доковыляла до грузовичка, но на последних шагах всё-таки поскользнулась на спрятанной под слоем снега наледи и шмякнулась на задницу. Это несколько отрезвило меня.

***

Джаспер был прав. Элис молчала. Она не стала претворять свои угрозы в жизнь. В школе со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось, перешёптываний за моей спиной не убавилось, но и не прибавилось. Злобно-торжествующие взгляды Лорен и её подпевал вообще никак не трогали меня. Эдвард соблюдал дистанцию, пристально наблюдая за мной и за Джаспером издалека. Последний бросал на меня короткие, всё понимающие взгляды, но не приближался. Элис несколько раз подлавливала меня в коридорах, чтобы злобно сквозь зубы лишний раз прошипеть: "Сучка". С каждым разом это задевало меня всё меньше и меньше. И даже чувство вины, которое я всё-таки испытывала перед ней, за то, что невольно… хм… или вольно… разбила их с Джаспером пару, куда-то ушло.

- Ну, так что Белла? - не пойми, откуда взявшийся голос Розали вырвал меня из задумчивости.

- Что? - непонимающе переспросила я, вскидывая голову и смотря на невозмутимые лица подошедших к моему одинокому столику друзей. Шла большая перемена. Проигнорировав приглашение Анжелы и Джессики, я уселась в одиночестве. Мне не хотелось ни с кем общаться, надеюсь, они не обиделись.

Эммет подмигнул мне и дёрнул Роуз за идеально уложенный локон блондинистых волос. Та недовольно шикнула и ударила его по руке, чтобы он не трогал её причёску.

- Долго ты будешь убивать этого несчастного цыплёнка, по-моему, это сделали ещё до тебя, - кивнула подруга на мою тарелку. Я перевела взгляд на растерзанную курицу с вилкой, воткнутой прямо по центру.

Эммет потянулся к вилке, с трудом вынимая и втыкая обратно. - Жестковатый был юнец.

- Эм... что-то аппетита нет, - пробормотала я и вскочила, хватая рюкзак. - Мне в библиотеку надо. Срочно.

Не дожидаясь ответа, я умчалась так, словно за мной гнались все демоны ада с Розали во главе. Как же я забыла о ней. Конечно, она не удовлетворилась нашей вчерашней, короткой перепиской и хотела поговорить более детально. Я застонала про себя. Интересно, эта чёрная полоса когда-нибудь закончится или я теперь в дерьме навеки вечные?

С этими мыслями я и налетела на внезапно выросшее передо мной препятствие. Упасть мне не дала пара мужских рук, крепко обхвативших меня за лямки рюкзака и вернувших в стабильное положение.

- Эй, Белла, привет.

- Привет, Райли, - выдохнула я, поняв, кто передо мной. - Прости. Я немного рассеянная сегодня.

- Да, ничего, это твоё нормальное состояние, - подстебнул он меня.

Райли был другом Джаспера. Немного нагловатый, но симпатичный светлый шатен. Его непослушные волосы лежали красивыми завивающимися локонами, светло-голубые глаза сверкали. Джессика сохла по нему уже не первый год, охая и ахая как заведённая, стоило ему появиться в поле зрения. По её мнению, внешне он походил на Райанна Филиппа из "Жестоких игр" и был невероятно сексуален.

- А куда ты торопишься?

- В библиотеку, - прищурившись, пробормотала я, поглядывая на него.

- А там что пилон установили, и диско шар подвесили под потолок? К чему такая спешка? - он очаровательно улыбнулся мне, многозначительно поигрывая бровями.

- Райли, большинство людей ходит в библиотеку заниматься, а не заглядывать склонившимся над книгами девушкам в декольте, - округлив глаза, ответила я и попыталась обойти его, но он шагнул в сторону вслед за мной, не желая заканчивать разговор.

Сегодня что, все парни вознамерились вставать у меня на пути? С раздражённым вздохом, я увеличила траекторию своего движения и обошла его по широкой дуге.

- Ээээ... приятно было повидаться, Белла, - донеслось до меня. Не оборачиваясь, я махнула рукой и пулей влетела в библиотеку, подняв настоящий вихрь на крутящейся стойке с журналами.

Сидящая за высоким столом миссис Адамс, моложавая дама за шестьдесят, внимательно посмотрела на меня поверх своих внушительных очков на пол лица.

- Простите, - пискнула я и на цыпочках двинулась по проходу. Огромное помещение библиотеки было условно поделено на две части полками с книгами, примостившимися прямо по середине зала. Мы с друзьями всегда выбирали так называемую "галёрку" - дальнюю часть помещения. Там можно было спокойно пообщаться без угрозы быть обшиканными местными ботанами, корпевшими над книгами с утра до поздней ночи.

Лавируя между стеллажами, я наугад стянула пару каких-то книг с полок и вышла к концу зала. Столы с прямоугольными лампами под зелёными библиотечными абажурами пустовали. Отлично. Наконец, побуду в одиночестве.

Я поставила рюкзак на стол, пихнув его подальше к огромному высотой до самого потолка окну. Некоторое время я наблюдала за тем, как на улице танцуют снежинки, спускаясь с неизменно серого неба. Поняв, что ещё чуть-чуть, и я впаду в гипноз, я рухнула на стул и раскрыла схваченные по пути книги. Первой оказался дополнительный учебник по ботанике: "Жизнь растений. Том 4: Мхи, хвощи, плауны, папоротники, голосеменные растения". На последнем слове меня передёрнуло. С вздохом отвращения я кинула книгу обложкой вниз на соседний стул.

На второй красовалось название: "Сексуальное воспитание подростков". Вот это ближе к теме, - подумала я, - актуальненько, - и раскрыла книгу наугад. Крутанувшись на своём вращающемся стуле, я обернулась к стене позади себя. Посмотрев на часы и заметив, что до следующего урока у меня в запасе ещё как минимум пятнадцать минут, я вздохнула и, попытавшись прогнать все дурные мысли, углубилась в чтение.

Я уже было сосредоточилась на книге, как на страницу вдруг упала чья-то тень. Я медленно подняла взгляд, передо мной стоял Джаспер. На его губах играла лёгкая улыбка, волосы пребывали в полном беспорядке, словно он постоянно запускал в них пальцы. Мне тут же захотелось прикоснуться к ним и навести хоть какое-то подобие порядка. Раньше я могла позволить себе это, бывало, я садилась к нему на колени и, захватив какие-нибудь свои средства для укладки, колдовала над его причёской. Он безропотно становился жертвой для моих экспериментов. Но это, как и многое другое между нами, было в прошлом.

- Можно? - спросил он.

Я кивнула, и он опустился на стул по другую сторону стола. Наклонившись, Джас упёрся локтями в колени и внимательно посмотрел на меня. - Прячешься?

- Нееееет, - нараспев и с опаской произнесла я, вдруг остро осознав, что мы с ним снова оказались наедине. Пусть, где-то там, в другом конце библиотеки и находились люди, но здесь, на галёрке не было никого кроме нас двоих. Дышать спокойно становилось всё труднее.

- Тогда в тебе проснулась тяга к знаниям? - Выгнув бровь, поинтересовался он. - Что изучаешь? - Он, было, потянулся к книге, но я, быстро захлопнув переплёт, кинула её поверх ботаники на соседний стул.

- Это... ммм... факультативно, - неопределённо ответила я. - Джаспер, что тебе от меня надо?

Он вздохнул и улыбнулся, демонстрируя мне свои очаровательные ямочки, всю прелесть которых я почему-то раньше не замечала. - Ты знаешь, - ответил он, я на всякий случай отъехала на стуле чуть подальше от стола, но тут же почувствовала его пальцы на своей коленке. Ойкнув от неожиданности, я не успела высвободиться, как тут же была притянута обратно к столу. Его рука лежала на моей ноге, пальцы обхватывали её ровно в самом чувствительном месте, под коленом. Я ощутила, как вверх по моему телу одна за другой начинают проходить волны тепла. Заёрзав, я попыталась сжать ноги посильнее, чем лишь добавила себе страданий. Между бёдер мучительно запульсировало. Сглотнув, я снова попыталась отъехать, но Джаспер не отпускал.

- Если ты хочешь пере... пере... пере... - я никак не могла закончить фразу.

-... пихнуться... - помог мне Джас и отрицательно замотал головой. - Нет, Белла, - он внимательно посмотрел на меня, его тёплый многозначительный взгляд завораживал. - Я хочу тебя, Беллз, не буду отрицать. И если дело было бы только в сексе, вчерашний вечер мог закончиться совершенно иначе.

Мои щёки резко заалели, стоило ему напомнить о моей вчерашней слабости. Он вообще возмутительно воздействовал на меня, как и сейчас. Никогда не подозревала, что его прикосновение может распалить меня за какую-то долю секунды. Чёрт, да мы тысячу раз касались друг друга. И ничего. Я действительно ничего не чувствовала тогда. Но стоило нам нагрешить, как дело обстоятельно изменилось на 180 градусов. Такое ощущение, что кто-то меня треснул по башке с криком: «Очнись. Разуй глаза. И посмотри на своего друга иначе».

И вот теперь я регулярно поглядывала на него и нередко совсем не на те места, на которые следовало. Его губы приковывали мой взгляд, его пальцы открылись мне совершенно с новой, неизведанной стороны, я помнила, как они умело скользили во мне и по моему телу. Мои глаза так и норовили придать меня, подначивая посмотреть именно на ту часть тела, скрытую одеждой, куда приличная девушка не должна глядеть. Но я помнила и его форму, и его длину, и его твёрдость, и его вкус.

Резко откашлявшись, я прижала похолодевшие ладони к горящим щекам и выпалила. - Ты теперь будешь меня везде преследовать?

- Разве я преследую тебя? - совершенно искренне удивился он. - Это общественное место, и я просто зашёл почитать чего-нибудь перед уроком. И увидел тебя. - Переведя взгляд на часы, он, наконец-то, отпустил мою коленку и встал, поднимая с пола свой рюкзак. - А теперь мне пора на занятия. И тебе, кстати, тоже, - подмигнув, он развернулся и скрылся за стеллажами.

Я вскочила на ноги, всё ещё чувствуя, как горит кожа в тех местах, где меня касались его пальцы. Между ног было совсем влажно, а по телу словно пробегали короткие электрические разряды. Ужасно. Ужасно чувствовать к своему другу подобное.

Это какой-то неправильный Джаспер и он был мне совершенно не знаком.

* * *

**И как вам мысли Беллы? А поведение Джаспера? Эдвард, как мы видим, тоже пока не сдаётся. Жду вас на форуме. Давайте обсудим эту новую главу. **

**Мне интересно, что как вам кажется, будет происходить дальше? Есть предположения? Я-то знаю, но мне интересно, что думаете вы))**

**Нажмите внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте.**


	12. Chapter 12 О пользе леек и секаторов

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**Мне бы хотелось увидеть ваши ревью.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Глава 12. ****О пользе леек и секаторов, а так же об удивительных свойствах молочных коктейлей.**

_**Белла Свон**_

Ещё около двух суток мне с успехом удавалось игнорировать своих друзей, но потом, как и положено нормальным друзьям, они взбунтовались против моего беспричинного бойкота.

- Не-еее, Белла, ну, я всё понимаю, зимняя апатия, депрессия после рождественских каникул, Эдвард проблем подкинул, но зачем так _дистанцироваться_ от нас? - Джессика, тряхнув копной вьющихся тёмных волос, склонила голову к плечу и в ожидании ответа уставилась на меня немигающим взглядом своих светло-ореховых глаз.

Я чуть не фыркнула в ответ на её заявление. Джесс постоянно любила использовать в своей речи заумные слова. Эта привычка появилась у неё пару лет назад. Не стоит обвинять меня в снобизме по отношению к собственным друзьям, просто, Джесс была отличным, но довольно поверхностным человеком, поэтому иногда могла сказануть что-то совершенно неподходящее по смыслу и абсолютно не в тему. Проще говоря, мимо кассы. Но в этот раз, однако, каким-то чудом, ей удалось попасть в смысл.

На данный момент меня, словно мышь, подловили и окружили в коридоре. Вместе с Джессикой на меня аналогичными взглядами уставились Майк, Таня, и Анжела. Я почувствовала себя загнанной в угол, и, видимо, сейчас мне всё-таки придётся отвечать. Но что мне им сказать? Правду? Да ни в жизни!

- Эээ... - я выставила руку, дотрагиваясь, до особо активно напиравшего на меня Майка и толкая того в грудь, как бы давая понять, что стоит соблюдать дистанцию. Единственный неизменный парень в нашей компании, он постоянно шутил по поводу своего «вольготного» положения, говоря, что его девочки - это его территория, и посторонним парням вход сюда воспрещён. Шутки шутками, но на самом деле секс у него был только с Джессикой, да и не в особом сознании, и вообще не в одиночестве.

Некоторое время после случившегося они избегали друг друга, но постепенно всё вернулось в своё русло, правда, если бы Майк был в курсе всех последствий, не думаю, что возвращение их приятельских отношений прошло бы настолько просто.

С этими мыслями и посмотрела сначала на Джесс, потом на Майка. Нет, всё-таки у меня с Джаспером совершенно другая история.

- Так, хватит на меня давить, - скрестив руки на груди, я окинула осторожным взглядом всю компанию.

Анжела скосила свои тёмные, выразительные глаза, посмотрев на съехавшие почти на самый кончик носа очки, и указательным пальцем вернула их на законное место. - Белла, а никто на тебя не давит, мы просто беспокоимся, что с тобой происходит.

- Со мной всё в порядке, - заверила я, попытавшись вложить в голос как можно больше уверенности.

- Нет-нет-нет, - с усталым вздохом покачал головой Майк. Сегодня его волосы были уложены гелем и торчали, словно острые иголки. Яркие голубые глаза смотрели участливо. Он был бы достаточно привлекателен и мужественен, если бы не безвольный подбородок, портивший всё впечатление. - Белла, нас не обманешь, мы слишком хорошо знаем тебя. Можешь, даже не стараться.

- Да, Белла, - поддакнула ему Анжела. - Ты избегаешь не только нас, но и Джаспера!

Когда с губ Анжелы слетело имя Джаса, моё сердце чуть не выскочило из груди. Я быстро вскинула голову и нервно сглотнула.

- Он что-то говорил обо мне?! - подскочила я.

- В том то и дело, что нет, - вздохнула Таня. - Нас он тоже избегает. Я спрашивала у Гаррета, что с вами двумя происходит. - Всё внутри у меня испуганно сжалось. Это ж как получается, мы с Джаспером выглядим со стороны, что Таня уже у собственного старшего брата интересуется нами? Не обращая внимания на моё подавленное состояние, она продолжала говорить, прижимая тонкую стопку конспектов к груди. - Но он говорит, что всё в порядке. По крайне мере, с Джасом. Они почти каждый вечер вместе с парнями зависают "У Джоуи".

Мои глаза округлились. Ах, вот значит как... Всё у них в порядке! Насколько хорошо я знала этот бар, настолько же отлично я представляла, какие цели преследуют парни, приходя туда вечерами. Девочки и пиво. Или чего покрепче. Или кого погорячее. Я не заметила, как нахмурилась. Поняв, что моё выражение лица выдаёт меня с головой, я тут же выпрямилась и попыталась напустить на себя равнодушный вид.

- Но, если Гаррет говорит, что всё в порядке, значит, так и есть.

Эксперт хренов. Я пыталась побороть свои брови, которые так и норовили сойтись на переносице.

Анжела, потянувшись ко мне, деликатно погладила мою руку. На её лице застыло глубочайшее выражение скорби, словно бы кто-то умер.

- Что? - возмутилась я.

Её карие глаза напоминали мне сейчас добрый, наивный взгляд обиженного кокер-спаниэля.

- Это из-за Эдварда, да? Вы с Джаспером не общаетесь из-за Эдварда? Джаспер узнал, как Эдвард поступил с тобой? Да? И хотел поговорить с ним по мужски, всё-таки ты его лучшая подруга, а ты попросила не вмешиваться, вот вы и поссорились. Так?

Теория Анжелы с каждым сказанным словом приобретала всё большую привлекательность.

- Типо того, - аккуратно, чтобы никто не заподозрил неладного, протянула я.

- Вот поэтому между вами и произошла _полемика_, - подняв вверх указательный палец, с умным видом заявила Джесс.

- Ссора, - поправил её Майк.

- Размолвка, - округлив свои синие глаза, кинула Таня Джессике.

- Недоразумение, - вставила Анжела.

- Конфликт, - покачал головой Майк.

- Пререкания, - парировала ему Таня.

- Разногласия, - по-моему, Анжела уже приготовилась загибать пальцы.

- Контры.

- Разлад.

- Дрязги.

- Несогласие.

- Раздор.

- Трения.

- Ссора.

- Было! - возмутилась Таня.

- Спор, - быстро поправилась Анжела.

- Нелады.

- Перебранка.

- Раздрай.

- Грызня! - наконец, выкрикнул Майк, ударяя кулаком по раскрытой ладони. Я вздрогнула, понимая, что уже начала терять логическую нить их диалога. Подобная "игра в синонимы" нередко случалось после проколов Джессики.

- _Схизма_ (1)? - Вопросительно протянула Джессика.

- Опять мимо, - отрицательно покачала головой Эндж.

- Совсем мимо? - С надеждой уточнила Джессика.

- Совсем, - обречённо подтвердил Майк.

- Ребята, со мной, правда, всё хорошо! - Деликатно кашлянув, напомнила я о себе.

Таня улыбнулась и взяла меня под руку. - Ну, раз так, тогда пойдём с нами в "Пит-стоп". Молочный коктейль развеет твою тоску.

Если бы молочный коктейль мог стать панацеей от всех бед! Я ответила вежливой улыбкой на её предложение, и уже хотела отказаться, когда, обведя взглядом своих друзей, увидела их лица, на которых застыла надежда. Неужели я такая эгоистка? Ведь они действительно волнуются за меня, им определённо не всё равно. А я взяла и _самоудалилась_ от них.

Моё лицо непроизвольно вытянулось, когда я поймала себя на мысли, что уже начинаю использовать заумные словечки из арсенала Джессики.

- Прекрасная идея! - Я постаралась придать своему голосу побольше оптимизма.

- Действительно, Беллз, - Майк панибратски хлопнул меня по плечу и слегка потряс, - пора выбираться из этой добровольной изоляции.

- Не надо от нас отдаляться, милая. Одиночество – это не выход. Белла, жизнь с уходом Эдварда не закончилась, - с убеждённостью третейского судьи вещала Анжела.

Ну, на самом деле – Эдвард сам никак не желал уходить, но моим друзьям знать об этом не обязательно.

- Ведь друзья на то и существуют, чтобы поддерживать. И мы всегда рады...

- Ну, всё хватит, - перебила я Джессику. - Пойдёмте уже, а то я сейчас расчувствуюсь и разрыдаюсь.

Мы развернулись и направились к выходу. Из-за угла выплыла Лорен Меллори, рядом с ней подпрыгивая и тряся сине-жёлтыми помпонами в своих коротких юбочках, скакали Кармен с Джейн. Увидев нашу компанию, Лорен подмигнула и выпятила идеальной формы губки, адресуя мне воздушный поцелуй.

- Я на тренировку, Свон, не хочешь присоединиться? Что-то я давно не видела тебя на трибунах. А ведь раньше, бывало, каждый день ты обтирала скамейки в спортивном зале, - проворковала Лорен с невинной улыбочкой.

- Эээ... спасибо, Меллори, как-нибудь в другой раз, - не сбавляя шага, на деревянных ногах, поддерживаемая с двух сторон Джессикой и Таней, я прошествовала мимо неё.

- Не обращай внимания на эту гадину! - Подбодрила меня Джессика. - Ей ничего не светит с Эдвардом, вот она и бесится.

Умом понимая, что подруга права, я всё же не могла бороться с подступающими слезами. Мне было обидно и больно. И виноват в этом был Эдвард. Ведь именно после его поступка моя жизнь превратилась в настоящую карусель ужасов. Если бы он сдержался и не сделал то, что он сделал, всё было бы по-прежнему. Да, пусть моя жизнь была похожа на болото, но меня оно вполне устраивало. Я не любила перемен. Для меня они обычно означали лишь одно - новые неприятности.

- Мне надо в туалет, я сейчас, - вырвавшись из рук девочек, уткнувшись расплывающимся от слёз взглядом себе под ноги, я свернула в боковой коридор и, промчавшись несколько метров, завернула за угол к женскому туалету.

За углом, словно страж на карауле, несла вахту Элис. Уперев кулачки в бока, она взирала на меня. Интересно, почему она выбрала излюбленном местом своей дислокации подступы к сортиру? Рассчитывает на повторное везение? Но дело в том, что не собиралась с ней разговаривать.

Элис выдала в атмосферу своё стандартное: - Сучка! - А я развернулась, и понеслась обратно к друзьям, от которых я так опрометчиво сбежала.

Не, мне пора завязывать с моей изоляцией. И, наверное, стоит позвонить Розали. Разговор с ней всегда настраивал меня на позитивный лад.

Прибавив ходу, я неслась к моим друзьям на всех порах.

Это не школа, а рассадник стерв какой-то. И каждая жаждет моей крови. Или моего бывшего парня... или моего бывшего друга....

И когда только я успела заиметь себе столько врагов?

***

Молочный коктейль, однако, не принёс мне желаемого удовлетворения. Всё вроде было, как и прежде, но я никак не могла сосредоточиться на наших привычных разговорах. Анжела как всегда включала ботаника, Джессика трепалась о шмотках и вставляла в свою речь Бог весть знает, из какой энциклопедии почерпнутые словечки. Майк откровенно засыпал под её трёп. Таня плавала в мечтах и то и дело посматривала на вход в кафе, словно бы ждала кого-то. Я подсчитывала количество красных кафельных плиток на стене в противовес чёрным, неторопливо потягивая клубничный коктейль через трубочку.

Джессика пила свой ванильный прямо из стакана. В одном из номеров горячо обожаемого ей «Космо», она вычитала, что морщинки вокруг рта преждевременно образуются у любителей тянуть напитки через трубочку. И вот с тех пор трубочки прекратили для неё своё существование.

Джесс сделала последний глоток и, отставив стакан в сторону, посмотрела на нас. Майк, взяв салфетку, нежно, полюбовному стёр молочные усы, образовавшиеся над её верхней губой. Поняв, что улыбаюсь, я отвела взгляд.

И почему эти двое до сих пор не вместе? Ну, было у них что-то, пережили они это. А дальше? Их взаимная нежность иногда переходила разумные грани.

После этого мои мысли плавно переместились к Джасперу и к тем граням, которые нарушили мы.

***

Толкнув загруженную почти до верха тележку с продуктами, я завернула в отдел с соками, расставленными в алфавитном порядке и сугубо по сортам. Чарли уже несколько дней пропадал на нескончаемых дежурствах, но сегодня вечером, вроде как, должен был, наконец, приехать домой не только для того, чтобы отоспаться. Поэтому мне хотелось порадовать его каким-нибудь вкусным ужином. Наверняка, ему уже до чёртиков надоели пончики с дурно сваренной болотной жижей, которую у них в участке называют кофе.

Как-то раз, придя к отцу на работу, я на собственном опыте оценила возможности их кофе машины, стоящей в закутке, который они горделиво называли кухней. Помню, потом я долго и упорно полоскала рот над раковиной в туалете, пытаясь избавиться от поистине феерического вкуса. Но, надо признать, эта дрянь действительно бодрила. Правда, иногда кофе-машина отказывалась работать как надобно, и вместо жидкого разведённого напитка выдавала какую-то густую бурду, которую прежде чем проглотить, стоило хотя бы немножко разжевать.

Моя тележка сама по себе остановилась возле бутылок с виноградным соком, а руки так же бессознательно потянулись к полкам. Но я тут же отдёрнула их обратно. К чему покупать любимый сок Джаспера, если он теперь не приходит ко мне домой? Сама я предпочитала вишневый и апельсиновый, виноградный казался мне слишком сладким. Я толкнула тележку и покатила дальше.

Прошло пять дней с момента нашего последнего рандеву в библиотеке. Больше он не предпринимал попыток приблизиться, дотронуться или даже заговорить со мной. Обычно просто кивал издалека, давая понять, что замечает. Правда, с его лица так и не сходило то всезнающее выражение. Это настораживало. Он словно бы ждал чего-то от меня. А я его ожиданий не оправдывала.

Эдвард тоже ждал.

Каждое утро неизменный серебристый вольво неизменно стоял на неизменно заснеженной дороге возле моего дома, и каждое утро, я, игнорируя его присутствие, выходя, садилась в свой старый грузовичок и отправлялась на занятия.

Это уже даже начинало как-то раздражать меня.

Эдвард не понимал или не хотел понимать. Но и разговоров он больше не заводил, считая себя не менее пострадавшей стороной. Зная его, я могла примерно понять, о чём он думает. После того, как ему стало известно о моей "измене", он решил дать мне время опомниться. По его мнению, одним прекрасным утром, когда вся блажь о нашем расставании выветрится из моей головы, я соскользну с крыльца в его объятья, и мы начнём всё сначала, словно бы и не было нашей размолвки. Правда, не знаю, применимо ли к произошедшему слово "размолвка". Скорее, я назвала бы это полным "крахом".

Так что Эдвард выжидал. Джаспер, видимо, тоже выжидал.

А я чувствовала себя отвратительно, как никогда прежде.

Я вздохнула и развернула список, который написала себе со вчерашнего вечера. Чарли избегал магазинов как чумы, так что, как только я подросла до сознательного возраста, подходящего для самостоятельного похода в супермаркет, он без лишних угрызений совести перепоручил мне эту почетную обязанность. Нередко Джаспер составлял мне компанию. Тогда походы за продуктами превращались в настоящее шоу. С ним всегда было весело. И наши дурачества сводились не только к взаимному катанию на тележках.

А ещё он всегда скрупулезно выбирал продукты, обращая внимание на качество, состав и дату изготовления, тогда как я могла кидать в корзинку всё без разбора.

Я погрузилась в воспоминания до такой степени, что для меня стало полной неожиданность, когда на ручку моей тележки, по обеим сторонам от меня опустились ладони, а спина прижалась к крепкой мужской груди. Ох! Эти руки были мне знакомы.

- Джаспер... - выдохнула я, пытаясь отстраниться от него, но он не позволял мне сделать этого. Когда я толкнула тележку вперёд, он шагнул вслед за мной, не разрывая контакта и ещё теснее прижимаясь ко мне.

- Беллз, - я ощутила, как его дыхание щекочет мне шею.

- Что ты тут делаешь?

- Магазин - общественное место, по-твоему, я не могу здесь находиться?

- Такое же общественное, как и библиотека, - кивнула я, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. - Можешь, вполне.

Я слышала её лёгкий смешок, когда упомянула про библиотеку. Может, я выдала себя? И теперь он считает, что я придаю какое-то особое значение тому, что он трогал меня за коленку под столом?

От этого воспоминания голова закружилась.

Я наблюдала за его ладонями, скользнувшими по ручке тележки ближе к центру, так, что теперь они практически касались моих. Втянув в себя воздух, я замерла, чувствуя каждый угол его тела, вжимающегося в моё. Он, видимо, стоял, слегка расставив ноги, словно бы обхватывая мои бёдра своими.

- Ладно, я просто увидел твою машину на стоянке и решил зайти, посмотреть, не нужна ли помощь. Как вижу, ты справляешься, - он подул на мою шею; выбившиеся из конского хвостика локоны слетели с плеча чуть вперёд. Я скорее почувствовала, чем поняла, что он наклоняется. Через долю секунды его губы прижались к чувствительному местечку за моим ухом.

Я затаила дыхание, приказывая себе не краснеть. Но, конечно, всё было тщетно. Ярко-красный румянец, уже заливающий щёки, и мурашки, пробежавшие по телу, выдавали моё состояние с головой.

- Ммм... продукты для лазаньи, - жаркий шёпот ударил мне прямо в ухо. - Собираешься порадовать Чарли. Никак череда дежурств закончилась?

Проклятье, он говорил о каких-то грёбанных прозаичных вещах. Но почему, чёрт возьми, из его уст это звучало _настолько_ эротично. Уверенна, сейчас бы я растеклась, рассказывай он мне даже о каких-нибудь хвощах и папоротниках из опрометчиво отвергнутой мной Ботаники.

- Да-а-а... - ответила я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал ровно, но вышло с точностью до наоборот, словно звук исходил от пойманного в силках кролика.

Лёгкий смешок соскользнул с губ Джаспера.

- Ах, Белла-Белла, - мне показалось, что он покачал головой. А затем его приоткрытый рот прижался к ямке над ключицей, я почувствовала лёгкое влажное касание его языка.

В голове на миллисекунду промелькнула и исчезла аналогичная картина из той-самой-ночи (как я её про себя называла). Джаспер и его губы на мне, ласкающие, берущие и одаривающие одновременно.

То, что сейчас я не могла видеть его лица, лишь сильнее возбуждало меня. Находясь в ловушке его рук, я дрожала, как лист на ветру и уже ничто не могло остановить этой дрожи.

В голове забилась паническая мысль, что нас сейчас застукают другие покупатели в такой вот двусмысленной позе. Я вскинула голову, чтобы оглядеться и заметила, что каким-то образом мы оказались в отделе с садовыми принадлежностями. Здесь не было ни одной живой души. Действительно, зимой в Форксе ажиотажа на лейки и секаторы не наблюдалось.

К сожалению, моё опрометчивое движение лишь облегчило Джасперу доступ к моей шее, которую он принялся деликатно изучать губами и языком, оставляя влажную дорожку на своём пути.

- Джаспер, пожалуйста... - я хотела сказать "не надо" или "прекрати", но он, видимо, неверно расценил мою плаксивую интонацию, потому как, обхватив меня рукой за подбородок, слегка развернул моё лицо и прижался к моим губам в глубоком поцелуе. Его язык раздвинул уже и так безвольно приоткрытые губы. До этого момента я и не представляла, насколько сильно меня может возбудить обыденный поцелуй. Но меня целовал Джаспер, а это выходило у него особенно. Я что действительно провела рядом с ним несколько последних лет, совершенно не замечая его сексуальной притягательности? Я что, настолько слепа?

Прозаичное соприкосновение языков переросло в какой-то древний, первобытный акт любви, по крайней мере, это показалось мне именно таковым. Его затвердевший член, вжавшийся в мои ягодицы, заставил ноги подкоситься.

Сквозь полуопущенные ресницы я посмотрела на его лицо. На нём отражалась почти болезненная нежность.

Оторвавшись от моих губ, он вернулся обратно к шее.

- Ты не меньше меня нуждаешься в этом, - просто сказал он, и смысл сказанного им обрушился на меня подобно снежной лавине.

Его руки переместились мне на бёдра, он ещё сильнее вжался в меня. И мне показалось, будто мы соприкоснулись обнажённой кожей, даже сквозь одежду.

- Мне… становится… всё… сложнее… сдерживаться… Белла…

Выдохнув моё имя, он так быстро оторвался от меня, что я чуть не упала. Слегка пошатываясь, я обернулась посмотреть на него. Он стоял в конце стойки с одноразовой посудой, улыбаясь мне своей самой обворожительной улыбкой.

- И тебе, видимо, тоже, - он опрометчиво взмахнул рукой и попал прямо в стопку с тарелками для пикника. Немножко неуклюже он попытался поймать их и засунуть обратно. Это неожиданная неловкость, сказала мне о многом. Видимо, Джаспер не так невозмутим, как старается показать мне. А значит, не только я из нас двоих полностью теряю голову.

Одолев осыпающиеся пластиковые тарелки, он поднял руку вверх и ушёл. А я только начала понимать, что с того самого момента, как он двусмысленно прижался ко мне, не выдавила из себя ни одного вразумительного слова, кроме тихих стонов.

Видимо, Джас оказывал прямое воздействие на моё красноречие.

***

Вечером Джессика своим внезапным звонком наглым образом ворвалась в мои мечтательные воспоминания об обжиманиях с Джасом в безлюдной секции супермаркета.

- Да, - недовольно проворчала я в трубку.

- Мы собираемся поехать в «Три икса», - без всяких вступлений начала Джесс, - развеяться, потанцевать. Давай с нами, тряхнём мошной.

_Стариной, Джесс, стариной,_ - расслышала я голос Анджелы.

_Вспомним былое,_ - подхватила еле слышно Таня.

Прежде чем Майк, - который, как я догадывалась, находился где-то там же неподалёку, - успел что-либо вставить, Джессика шикнула на них и снова вернулась ко мне.

- Ну, так что ты об этом думаешь?

Я подумала о клубе и отрицательно помотала головой. Я совсем не была настроена на толпу и громкую музыку, хоть сегодня и выходной, и вроде завтра как не в школу.

- Я пасс, мне жаль, но правда я… я занята…

- Чем, Белла? Решаешь проблемы глобального потепления? Экспериментируешь, пытаясь найти лекарство от глупости? Если эксперимент удастся, дай мне знать, мы испытаем его на Майке.

На том конце провода раздалось громкое «Ауч». Ньютону опять досталось от подруг.

И я не стала говорить Джесс, что оное лекарство не помешало бы и ей самой.

- Вообщем, мы заедем за тобой через полчаса, будь добра, соберись вовремя и не заставляй нас ждать, - на этих словах Джессика отключилась, а я поплелась к шкафу, прекрасно понимая, что ждёт меня, когда эта троица нагрянет ко мне на порог.

Но если бы я тогда представляла, чем закончится для меня вечер, возможно, я рассмотрела бы перспективу быстро собрать чемодан и дать дёру к Канадской границе.

* * *

(1) Джессика употребила церковный термин, что означает - разделение христианской церкви на католическую и православную.

* * *

**Ну, есть предположения, что будет дальше? **

**Нажмите внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте. **


	13. Chapter 13 ХХХ

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**Глава вышла огромной. Я не стала делить её на две, прерывая на самом интересном. Так что, жду ваших отзывов.  
**

**Мне бы хотелось увидеть ваши ревью. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Глава 13. ХХХ**

_**Белла Свон**_

Жизнь вообще странная штука. Вы не замечали? Иногда все обстоятельства складываются таким образом, что как бы ты им не сопротивлялся, как бы не оттягивал момент, какие бы способы _избежать неизбежного _не изобретал, тебя всё равно, как слепого котёнка ткнут носом в очевидное. Жизнь - вообще череда совпадений: приятных и не очень. И, наверное, в этот вечер звёзды сложились в какой-то неправильный рисунок, ибо уже на входе в "Три Икса" я кинула взгляд на парковку и заметила тёмно-сиреневый додж-челленджер Джаспера.

Что могло привести нас двоих в одно и то же место, в один и тот же вечер? Я застонала и, как, оказалось, невольно сделала это вслух.

- Что-то не так, Белла? - с беспокойством поинтересовалась у меня Таня.

Она сегодня была необычайно хороша. Светлые волосы крупными кольцами падали на плечи, короткое голубое платье мини балансировало на грани вызывающего и невинного.

- Всё в порядке, просто... ммм... голова немного болит. Морально готовлюсь к громкой музыке, которая окончательно вынесет мне мозг, - пробормотала я.

- Давай, мыслить позитивно, Белла, - обнимая меня за плечи, ответила она, - хороший вечер в компании друзей всё лечит: и душевное, и физическое состояние.

Выгнув бровь, я уставилась на неё. - А я думала в нашей компании толкать заумные речи обязанность Джессики, - мы рассмеялись и прибавили шагу, чтобы догнать шедшую впереди троицу. Джесс с Анжелой повисли на руках у Майка, а тот вышагивал с таким довольным видом, словно они были его личным vip-кортежем на вечер. - Всё в порядке, Таня, правда. А... ммм... Гаррет тоже собирался сегодня в "Три Икса"? - Осторожно поинтересовалась я.

- Насколько я знаю, нет, а что?

- Да, ничего, просто спросила.

Голубые глаза, такие же, как и у брата, смотрели с укоризной.

- Я заметила машину Джаспера. Ты поэтому спросила?

Да, тачка у Джаса была достаточно приметной, а меня, кажется, только что поймали на лжи. Можно было продолжить спектакль, округлить глаза, завертеть головой, искренне воскликнуть: Ой, да ты что?! А я и не видела! - но я не стала этого делать. Просто пожала плечами, оставляя вопрос без ответа.

Таня пару секунд помолчала. - Между вами что-то произошло, - совершенно спокойно сказала она. - Белла, почему вы избегаете друг друга?

- Мы не избегаем, - возразила я. - Просто я тяжело переживаю то, что... ммм... сделал Эдвард.

Я, конечно, не стала говорить, каким именно образом в первый же после проступка Эдварда вечер, Джаспер помогал мне совместно переживать это.

Таня тяжело вздохнула и серьёзным взглядом посмотрела на меня, затем похлопала по руке.

- Иногда всё, что ни делается, всё к лучшему. Может, Эдвард - вовсе и не твоя судьба? Может, тебе стоило уже давно обратить внимание на Джаспера?

Я застыла как вкопанная. Прищурившись, посмотрела на неё, думая, что она может знать о произошедшем? А что если Джаспер рассказал о нас своим друзьям? Гаррету, например. А тот в свою очередь, всё выложил сестре? Я тут же поправилась - никаких "нас" и в помине не существовало. Плюс, Джаспер не мог так со мной поступить. Он не стал бы трепаться об этом с друзьями. Или стал бы? Кто знает?! Сейчас он раскрывался передо мной абсолютно с другой стороны. Но думать, что он способен выболтать друзьям такие интимные подробности, я не желала. Нет, - я отрицательно затрясла головой, - он и под пытками не предал бы меня.

Таня восприняла моё активное отрицание на свой счёт.

- Но почему, Белла? Ведь вы давно знаете друг друга, с самого детства. И он... он любит тебя. Видела бы ты, как он на тебя смотрит, когда ты отворачиваешься или говоришь с другими.

- Как? - быстро спросила я.

- Так, словно бы ты - центр его Вселенной.

Мы уже подходили к входу, где нас ждали остальные, поэтому, не имея возможности никак ответить, я коротко бросила: - Не хочу пока обсуждать эту тему.

- Хорошо, - кивнула Таня, - но, если что, я рядом, - она по доброму, участливо улыбнулась мне.

И отчего моим подругам хочется поиграть со мной "в психолога"? Все предлагают мне поговорить, будто я сама не в состоянии совладать с собственной жизнью. Не, ну, справлялась я с нею, конечно, хреново. Но это в последнее время. Хотя до этого все 17 лет своей жизни, у меня неплохо получалось ладить с самой собой и окружающими.

Набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, я шагнула в приветливо распахнутые двери клуба.

И в тот же момент громкая музыка ударила мне по ушам.

Зубы непроизвольно сжались и заскрипели, но я выдавила вымученную улыбку, заметив, как внимательно Анджела посмотрела на меня.

- Голова болит, - подвигав бровями, прокомментировала я.

- Сейчас пройдёт, - медленно кивнула она в ответ.

- Хотелось бы верить, - пробормотала я уже себе под нос и поплелась вслед за друзьями.

Клуб, конечно, не был маленьким, но я известным местом чувствовала, что встречи с Джасом мне не избежать.

Мы расположились за одним из дальних столиков за основным танцполом. Это было наше любимое место. Диванчики стояли в небольшой нише, справа, совсем рукой подать протянулась барная стойка, забитая одинокими пришельцами, желающими найти себе парочку. Это какое-то негласное правило. Своего рода традиция. Пришёл с компанией - усаживайся за столик, один - неси вахту у бара.

Стены клуба были выкрашены во всевозможные оттенки серого: от самого тёмного до серебристого. Те, кто считает этот цвет бедным, глубоко ошибаются. Красные иксы различного размера дополняли декор стен.

- Ну, кто что будет? - наклонившись к нам, заговорщицки проговорил Майк.

- Никакого алкоголя, - замотала я головой, смотря прямо в его глаза, стараясь донести всю рациональность моих слов до него. Девочки закивали, поддерживая меня.

- Я могу достать, - пытался он переубедить нас.

- Майк, не надо, - Джессика ласково взяла его за руку. - А то ты опять окажешься в апории.

Наши головы синхронно повернулись друг к другу. У каждого, - ну, кроме Джессики, - на лице мысленно нарисовался огромный знак вопроса.

- Где? - переспросил Майк.

- В чём? - пробормотала Таня.

Никто не мог подобрать достойного синонима, так как просто не знал, что имела в виду Стенли.

Джесс молчала, чувствуя, что сморозила очередную глупость и хлопала глазами.

- Боже-ж-ты-мои, Джесс, откуда ты только такие слова берёшь! - Воскликнула Эндж, хлопая ладонью по столу.

Уголок рта Джесс поехал вверх в широкой улыбке. - Не знаю, - пожимая плечами, ответила она. - Я их просто запоминаю и всё.

- Не плохо бы ещё и значения для разнообразия запоминать, - проворчал Майк.

Привлекая его внимание, я постучала по столу. Он посмотрел на меня, потом на серьёзные лица девчонок.

- Честно, Ньютон, на сегодня сухой закон, - потрясла я пальцем возле его лица.

А для меня навсегда, - добавила я мысленно, вспоминая, что случилось в последний раз, когда я прикоснулась к алкоголю. Может, сегодня ничего бы и не случилось от лёгкого коктейля, всё-таки это не прекрасный виски из запасов Джаса, но я предпочла не рисковать.

Следующие полчаса я безвылазно провела за столиком, пытаясь высмотреть Джаспера или кого-нибудь из его друзей, но тщетно. Может, они уже уехали в какое-то более привычное для себя место? К "Джоуи", например, - подумала я и опять скрипнула зубами.

Майк с Джессикой и Таней развлекались на танцполе. Он неплохо кружил их по очереди. Было видно, что они действительно веселились. Анджела размешивала трубочкой свой лимонад, а я, забившись в самый тёмный угол дивана, изредка перекидывалась с ней репликами и продолжала изучать зал.

Но, так или иначе, третий бокал безалкогольного коктейля давал о себе знать. Поэтому, вылетев из-за стола, я бросила Анжеле: - Пойду, попудрю носик, - и умчала в дамскую комнату.

Отстояв очередь в кабинку, я распрощалась с коктейлем, выйдя, подошла к зеркалу и принялась подправлять свой незатейливый макияж. Как всегда туалет был забит под завязку. Такое ощущение, что некоторые отсиживаются здесь полночи. Кто-то сплетничал о незнакомых мне людях, но, видимо, завсегдатаев заведения, кто-то обливался слезами в углу в компании утешителей, кто-то по десятому разу красил губы.

Вытащив из сумочки бумажную салфетку, я намочила её и потёрла открытый участок кожи над декольте. Для сегодняшнего выхода я выбрала светло бежевую блузку на резинке и простые джинсы. Правда Джесс, по приезду ко мне домой, углубилась в недра моего шкафа, откуда извлекла серебристый шёлковый шарф, с блестящими золотистыми вплетёнными в него нитями. Откуда он у меня, ума не приложу. Подруга, продев шарфик в петли моих джинс, использовала его в качестве своеобразного, декоративного пояска. Надо признать, смотрелось мило.

Закончив с макияжем, я ещё пару минут покрутилась у зеркала, но не из-за собственного тщеславия. Просто в дамской комнате, в отличие от зала, было так тихо и хорошо, что мне не хотелось отсюда выходить. Но приватные столики в туалете не предусмотрены, даже по особым заказам, так что надо было возвращаться. Поэтому с тяжёлым вздохом я открыла дверь и вышла в ставший уже привычным шум клуба.

Как только я уже собиралась завернуть обратно в основной зал, кто-то внезапно схватил меня за руку и потянул вправо. Сердце ушло в пятки. Сама не знаю, как, я очутилась в просторной нише, в которой стоял столик с тёмно бордовыми мягкими диванчиками. Меня моментально прижали к стене, и знакомый, мурлыкающий голос зашептал мне на ухо.

- Пришла с друзьями отдохнуть?

Я тут же расслабилась, понимая, что никакая опасность мне не грозит.

- Джа-а-ас, - протянула я, чувствуя, как всё во мне плавиться от его близости. - Что... - я перевела дыхание и попыталась повторить свой вопрос. - Что ты тут делаешь?

- То же, что и ты, - он слегка прикусил мочку моего уха, и я дёрнулась в его руках.

- Прекрати, - сказала я, хотя думала совершенно обратное.

Я ожидала этой встречи с самого начала вечера и теперь, когда она произошла, я таяла словно воск, ощущая, как все мои защитные барьеры рушатся лишь от одной его близости. Он вознамерился свести меня с ума своими внезапными появлениями? Если так, то ему с успехом это удаётся.

Джаспер наклонился и лизнул мою шею, принявшись посасывать кожу, втягивая её в себя, аккуратно двигаясь от подбородка к ключице и обратно.

- Прекрати, - повторила я.

- Не хочу.

Это было брошено таким небрежным, таким самодовольным тоном, что я обмякла в его объятьях. Может, во мне сыграло какое-то чувство примитивизма от его нежелания останавливаться. Но когда эти слова тебе говорит безумно сексуальный парень, - всю сексуальность которого ты обнаружила для себя лишь совсем недавно, - в тебе рождается неконтролируемое желание подчиниться.

- Ты напугал меня, - заплетающимся языком пробормотала я.

- Прости, - его раскрытая ладонь в лёгкой ласке легла мне на щёку.

- У меня сердце в пятки ушло, когда ты без предупреждения схватил меня за руку и потянул сюда.

- Прости, - губы Джаспера ласкали моё лицо, тщательно избегая рта.

- Я даже подумать не могла, что это ты.

- Прости.

- Ты тут один? - я нашла в себе силы посмотреть на окружающую обстановку. Это явно было что-то вроде секретно места для Vip-компании на 8-10 человек. Вход в нишу занавешивало несколько слоёв полупрозрачной ткани, сквозь которую просматривался танцопол. И, о, ужас, - напряглась я, - наш столик. По крайней мере, я могла видеть Анжелу, по-прежнему одиноко сидящую в углу. Вот к ней подошла Таня и плюхнулась рядом на диван.

От дальнейших изучений меня отвлекли тёплые нежные губы Джаспера скользнувшие в лёгкой незатейливой ласке по моим губам, оставляя за собой настоящую огненную дорожку.

- Нет, я с парнями.

- А где они? - не выдержав, я наклонила голову, утыкаясь лбом в плечо, пока его пальцы, переместившиеся мне на затылок, нежно перебирали подзавитые уложенные пряди.

- Вышли, скоро вернуться.

На этих словах он приподнял меня за подбородок и, прежде выжидающе посмотрев на меня, словно бы оценивая мою реакцию, - оттолкну или не оттолкну, - склонился и приник к моим губам.

Его язык без всяких промедлений проник глубже, вступая в интенсивное соприкосновение с моим. Я полностью отключилась от реальности, переставшей существовать для меня. Был только Джаспер, его руки и губы, и его твёрдое тело, прижимающее меня к стене.

Но, так же как и началось, всё внезапно закончилось. Джас оторвался от меня, отходя в сторону, и через пару секунд ткань, занавешивающая вход, откинулась. Первым показался Райли.

- О! - Удивлённо воскликнул он. - Белла! Здорово, и ты тут! Посидишь с нами?

За ним в нишу вошли Гаррет, Питер и этот улыбчивый парень, Эрик. Каждый из них поздоровался со мной. Надеюсь, в моём невнятном бормотании можно было разобрать слово "Привет".

- Нет, Райли, спасибо, - мой взгляд метнулся к улыбающемуся, как ни в чём не бывало, Джасперу. - Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Сердце билось, будто я поставила олимпийский рекорд на стометровке, в то время как Джас казался совершенно невозмутимым и спокойным.

- Кстати, Таня тоже тут, - обернулась я к Гаррету.

- Да, я уже подходил к ней. Они там с Ньютоном и Стенли на танцполе дают мастер-класс.

Все рассмеялись, и я за компанию. Хотя сделано это было на абсолютном автомате.

- Ну, я как бы пойду, отдыхайте, парни, - мой взгляд бешено заметался между ребятами. Они нестройным хором пожелали мне хорошего вечера, и я, кинув прощальный взгляд на Джаспера, пулей вылетела в зал и понеслась к своему столику.

Рухнув рядом с обмахивающейся ладонью Таней, я схватила её бокал с соком и сделала большой глоток, пытаясь унять сухость во рту.

- Что такое? - Спросила она.

- Жарко! - Воскликнула я и, взяв меню, принялась обмахиваться им.

У столика нарисовались улыбающиеся Джессика с Майком.

- Таня, - прокричал Майк. - Давай, второй тур.

- Нет-нет-нет, - она энергично затрясла светлыми кудряшками. - Вот, Беллу лучше возьмите.

Майк уже, было, потянулся ко мне, но, прочитав в моём взгляде: _только попробуй и ты труп_, - отступил.

- Что-то Анжела у нас засиделась, - кивнула Джесс, хитро прищурившись.

Бедная Эндж затрясла головой, но парочка, сломав её сопротивление, утащила подругу с собой на танцпол.

Таня наклонилась ко мне, чтобы что-то сказать, но была прервана звонком мобильника, завибрировавшего на поверхности стола. Пока она углубилась в чтение пришедшего сообщения и ответа на него, я продолжала обмахиваться меню, бесцельно смотря на танцпол и думая о губах Джаспера, о руках Джаспера, о своей собственной реакции на Джаспера. Похоже, мои бастионы рушатся. Всё летело к чёрту, когда он находился рядом со мной. Тоска по Джасу превысила все разумные границы. Он отдалился от меня, лишил своей дружбы, но возродил во мне новую нужду. Не просто по другу, но по... парню, которого я желала. Мне хотелось его в прямом смысле этого слова. И то, что он сознательно лишил меня своего общества, лишь удесятерило желание.

- Привет, - голос над ухом прозвучал так внезапно, что я почти подскочила. Резко обернувшись вправо, я наткнулась на серьёзный, печальный взгляд Эдварда.

- Эээ... а что ты тут делаешь? - Вместо приветствия, протянула я и попыталась отодвинуться, но Эдвард двинулся по диванчику вслед за мной.

- Приехал с Алеком и Брэйди, - он махнул в сторону бара, и я увидела парней из его команды уже окучивающих каких-то незнакомых скучающих девочек. Да, времени они не теряли.

Сглотнув, я обернулась к Эдварду. - Понятно.

Он наклонился ближе, так, что наши головы почти соприкоснулись, и вкрадчиво посмотрел на меня. Но сколько бы я ни старалась сосредоточиться на его лице, голова всё равно была забита образами Джаспера, ласкающего меня у стены в нише.

- Белла, когда ты перестанешь игнорировать меня?

- Когда ты поймёшь, что всё кончено? - Ответила я вопросом на вопрос.

Эдвард помотал головой. - Мне, на хрен, не всё равно, что происходит с нами, Белла.

Я попыталась внимательно посмотреть на него, вкладывая во взгляд как можно больше убеждённости.

- Нет уже _нас_, Эдвард. Мы перестали существовать как пара.

- Ты обещала подумать, - настаивал он.

- Я подумала, но ты сам видишь, что... - я смежила веки, пытаясь спокойно сказать следующие слова, - что тут не только во мне дело, - произнесла я и распахнула глаза... и уткнулась в прямой, немигающий взгляд Джаспера, неподвижно стоящего у барной стойки. Он буквально пронзал взглядом меня... и Эдварда, в данный момент наклонившегося ближе, чтобы ответить мне. Я могла заметить, как напрягся подбородок Джаса, когда Эдвард зашептал мне на ухо.

- Я всё обдумал, я готов простить. И ты должна простить меня. Оставим прошлое позади, начнём всё заново. Ну, трахнулась ты с ним, это жестоко, но я постараюсь пережить. В конце концов, я тоже не безгрешен. Возможно, я сам подтолкнул тебя к этому. Ну, хорошо, пусть я буду полной задницей, я готов это признать.

Эдвард что-то продолжал бормотать, но я уже почти не слушала его, рука с меню застыла на полпути, и я опустила ламинированные листки на поверхность стола.

К Джасперу подошла какая-то рыжая девица.

Было видно, что они знакомы. Так как он совершенно не удивился, когда она обратилась к нему. Они встали рядом, и между ними завязался разговор. Говорила в основном эта рыжая, а Джаспер слушал.

Рука Эдварда коснулась моих плеч, и я повела ими, стряхивая её.

Рыжая потянула Джаса за воротник расстёгнутой рубашки, одетой поверх бледно зелёной футболки, которую мы купили с Джасом полгода назад во время совместной "пробежки" по Таргету. Просто иначе наш привычный "шоппинг" я назвать не могла. К магазинам я испытывала настоящую, неподдельную ненависть, поэтому старалась сократить время экзекуции до минимума. Эта футболка неимоверно удачно оттеняла яркую зелень его глаз. Мне она самой очень нравилась, а теперь вот какая-то девица дёргает за неё и якобы ненавязчиво трётся об руку Джаса своей внушительной грудью.

Джаспер наклонился, чтобы лучше расслышать, что ему пытается втолковать эта шалава и опустил раскрытую ладонь ей на спину, придерживая и отчасти оберегая её от толпы, что обтекала их с двух сторон.

Да, в его движениях действительно не было никакого сексуального подтекста, но почему-то моё настроение резко ухудшилось, падая ниже критической отметки.

Но когда эта рыжая, запрокинув лицо, зашептала ему на ухо, я почувствовала, как меня накрывает дикая, совершенно безумная волна ревности. Казалось, я могла видеть лишь одно - движение её надутых губ и навязчивое трение груди. А Джаспер даже не делал никаких попыток отодвинуться!

Внезапно он вскинул взгляд и уставился прямо на меня. Может быть, он мог понять моё состояние, ведь, вероятно, все чувства чётко отпечатались на моём лице.

Я потерялась в его взгляде, чувствуя, что никакая сила в мире не заставит меня сейчас отвести глаза от него.

Эдвард всё что-то говорил и говорил, но я была далека от него, как никогда.

Джаспер сузил глаза, смотря на нас с Эдвардом, потом снова в упор посмотрел на меня. Девушка рядом с ним всё никак не затыкалась. Но теперь его внимание было полностью отдано мне. Он вопросительно выгнул бровь. Я подняла в ответ свою.

Наклонившись к рыжей, он что-то сказал ей, отчего её брови сложились жалостливым домиком. Напоследок он погладил её по спине. Я почти зашипела и подпрыгнула, очередной раз, стряхивая руку Эдварда со своего плеча.

Джас направился к концу бара, но прежде чем завернуть за угол, он оглянулся через плечо и многозначительно посмотрел на меня. На лице его не было и тени улыбки. Не до конца понимая, чего именно он хочет от меня, я кивнула. Он кивнул в ответ, указывая путь, и скрылся за поворотом.

Я вздохнула, чувствуя, как лёгкие расправляются, наполняясь необходимым кислородом. Оказывается, я затаила дыхание.

- Эм... Эдвард, я всё поняла, - повернувшись к нему лицом, закивала я. - Тебя друзья ждут, кстати.

- Ничего, - нахмурился он, - подождут. Может, хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

- Нет, спасибо, - поспешно вставила я.

- А я бы не возражала, - внезапно подала голос Таня, напоминая о своём присутствии.

Мы с Эдвардом подскочили от неожиданности. По-моему он даже не заметил, что мы не одни за столиком. А я забыла про подругу.

- Чего... - он замолчал и откашлялся. - Чего бы ты хотела, ммм... Таня?

- Вишнёвого сока, - она улыбнулась, покраснев, и перевела взгляд на меня.

Стала ли она невольным свидетелем наших с Джаспером переглядываний? Я отвела глаза. Эдвард, всё ещё слегка растерянный встал из-за стола, повторно уточнив, не хочу ли я чего, и удалился к бару.

Я использовала этот момент, чтобы ретироваться. Извиняясь перед Таней, я пожала плечами и, вылетев на танцпол, смешалась с веселящейся толпой. Думая, что стоит найти Анжелу, Джесс и Майка, и ехать домой, я принялась выглядывать их, пытаясь пробраться между танцующими людьми. Но их нигде не было видно. С пару минут я ходила туда-сюда, пока не вышла к краю зала. Я вовсе не собиралась идти вслед за Джаспером, но каким-то неведомым образом очутилась с той стороны бара, где скрылся он.

Прямо за концом стойки темнел проём, куда я без промедления юркнула и оказалась в мрачном коридоре подсобки, подсвеченным лишь сиреневой неоновой полосой, идущей по верху стены, у самого потолка.

Джаспер стоял чуть дальше от входа, подпирая стену плечом. Выражение его лица и вообще всё настроение разительно отличались оттого, что я ощущала, когда он утянул меня в ту нишу. Тогда он был расслаблен, соблазнителен и спокоен. Сейчас, напротив, он был зол. Я чувствовала это собственной кожей. Его тихая ярость налетала и разбивалась о мой собственный гнев. Перед глазами всё ещё маячило изображение той рыжей, прилипнувшей к Джасперу, и его руки, небрежно лежащей на её спине.

Закусив губу, я сделала несколько шагов в направлении Джаса. Когда до него оставалось не больше метра, я замерла в нерешительности, но он отмёл эту проблему, схватив меня за руку и притягивая к себе.

- Почему так долго? Было сложно оторваться от Каллена? - почти прошипел он.

Я замотала головой и хотела что-то ответить, что-нибудь вразумительное или острое, съязвить по поводу рыжей девицы или поддакнуть по поводу Эдварда, зная, что это разозлит его ещё больше, но не успела.

Обхватив меня за плечи, Джас буквальным образом втолкнул меня в одну из дверей в коридоре, открывающуюся внутрь.

Как только мы оказались в тёмной комнате, я была прижата к двери его крепким телом. Раздался щелчок замка. И в тот же момент его губы накрыли мои. Горячий, влажный язык без промедления проник мне в рот. Никакой нежности. Простая, чистая страсть. Почти животная. Почти яростная.

Он водил языком по моим губам, кусал их, боролся со мной за право доминировать. Вцепившись в его волосы, я дёрнула их, словно бы мстя за то, что он трогал другую. Казалось, я могла ещё ощущать запах её сладких приторных духов на моей любимой футболке.

Джаспер оторвался от моих губ и приоткрытым ртом заскользил по щеке к шее, дойдя до уха, он обдал мою кожу своим горячим дыханием и зашептал, посылая острые, болезненные импульсы желания сквозь моё тело.

- Ты же хочешь... скажи это, - его рот вновь вернулся к моим губам, а ладони, скользнув за ворот блузки, оттянули её на плечи и дёрнули вниз, к локтям. Он не стал расстёгивать мой бюстгальтер, просто провёл носом по моей пылающей коже между грудей и, обхватив затвердевший сосок сквозь тонкую шёлковую ткань, принялся сосать и покусывать. Пока он трудился над одной грудью, его рука довольно грубо сжала вторую, пальцы, всё так же через ткань играли с твёрдой вершиной, сжимая, потирая и слегка оттягивая. Я застонала, чувствуя, как влага пропитывает моё нижнее бельё.

Его бёдра впечатались в мои, я ощущала его возбуждённый член, прижимающийся ко мне через преграду одежды.

Руки, покинувшие грудь, опустились на пояс моих джинс. Щёлкнула застёжка. Резкими, отрывистыми движениями он развязал шарф, заменяющий пояс, и, вытащив, отбросил его куда-то в сторону. Молния поддалась легко. Его горячие ладони, сжав мои ягодицы, скользнули внутрь джинс, сдёргивая их, стащили по бёдрам и ниже, к коленям.

Я потянула за край его футболки, желая снять её, но Джас не позволил, блокируя любое моё движение. Обхватив мою талию, он переместился вправо, усаживая меня на стоящий у стены стол, частично заваленный какими-то коробками.

Мы не прекращали целоваться. Мои пальцы окончательно запутались в его волосах. Я скручивала ласковые, мягкие пряди в кулаке, пропускала между пальцами. Он, обхватив меня за шею, запрокинул мою голову, начиная покусывать кожу, наверняка оставляя следы. Но мне было всё равно. Мне самой хотелось оставить на нём какую-нибудь метку.

Продолжая ласкать меня, он потянулся к поясу своих джинс, расстёгивая пряжку и молнию. Мне хотелось дотронуться до него, но он отбросил мою руку. Его глаза мерцали сталью в темноте. Лишь свет от далёкого фонаря проникал в узкий прямоугольник высокого окошка. Музыка и нестройные голоса подвыпивших компаний, долетали до нас, когда громче, когда, наоборот тише.

Я подёргала ногой, желая сбросить джинсы, но Джаспер просто обхватил меня за лодыжки и поднял мои ноги вверх. Я чуть не упала на стол спиной, вовремя подставив руки.

Я наблюдала за тем, как Джас достал из кармана небольшой серебристый квадратик упаковки презерватива и, разорвав её, надел кондом. Затем, потянувшись, обхватил меня за ноги. Его раскрытая ладонь легла мне на бедро и, двинувшись вниз, высвободила из джинс одну ногу. Подтянув меня к себе, он широко развёл мои бёдра, прижимаясь твёрдой плотью к моему входу.

Я невольно застонала, жалея, что он ещё не во мне. Эта потребность в Джаспере, формировавшаяся во мне уже больше двух недель, превратилась в отчаянную нужду. Он был нужен мне, мне было жизненно важно ощутить его в себе до такой степени, что если бы он сейчас отпустил меня и отвернулся, я бы бросилась умолять его закончить начатое.

Но Джаспер вовсе не собирался уходить.

Его чувственные губы сжались в одну тонкую линию, когда он, подтянув ближе, начал проникать в меня.

- Он не имеет права тебя трогать, - почти прошипел он сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

Моя голова откинулась назад, и я поддалась навстречу его движению. Хоть я и была достаточно влажной, всё же было немного больно. На этот раз он не использовал свои пальцы, чтобы подготовить меня, посчитав это лишним. Но я не возражала.

Обхватив меня за спину, он начал свои движения, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Я чувствовала его в себе: твёрдого и жёсткого. Без всяких ненужных вступлений, он сразу задал резкий, быстрый темп, толчками заполняя меня. Я, не выдержав, застонала, Джаспер, прикусив губу, молчал. Но его утяжелившееся дыхание, выдавало его состояние с головой. Та решимость, с которой он врезался в меня, граничила с обречённостью. Примерно те же чувства обуревали и меня.

Я ощущала, как его член скользит во мне. Это были чудесные, ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения, и я поняла, как мне этого не хватало. Это не было похоже ни на что. Это просто были Джаспер и я. Та его сторона, которая была мне неизвестна. И сейчас, делая это и прекрасно осознавая, что я делаю, я понимала, насколько эта самая сторона привлекает меня.

Он больше не был моим другом, он был парнем, к которому я испытывала болезненную, почти нездоровую тягу.

Его руки скользнули к моим ногам, обхватывая их под коленями. Джас резко дёрнул меня на себя, и принялся врезаться в меня быстрее.

Казалось, звуки клуба исчезли, я не слышала ничего кроме собственного громкого дыхания и влажных возбуждающих звуков от тесного соприкосновения наших тел.

Мои ощущения изменились, я закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как внизу живота формируется то, что скоро, как я знала, выльется в потрясающий по своей силе оргазм.

Его раскрытая ладонь легла мне на шею, путая волосы, притягивая ближе, словно бы складывая меня пополам, делая проникновение ещё более интенсивным. Он неистово целовал меня, продолжая безумные толчки, пока я не почувствовала первую, самую мощную волну оргазма прошедшую через меня. За ней последовали другие. И если первая была подобно цунами, сбившему меня с ног, то остальные, словно ласковые, нагретые солнцем волны, накатывали одна за другой, принося успокоение и блаженство.

Через несколько секунд он нашёл собственное освобождение, кончая в меня, двигаясь внутрь и глубже, только в меня.

Уткнувшись мне в шею, он застонал. И я победно улыбнулась, накрывая его затылок своей ладонью, прижимаясь щекой к его волосам.

Но Джаспер, видимо, не был настроен на нежности.

Оторвавшись от меня, он отошёл в противоположный край комнаты, привести себя в порядок. Я спрыгнула со стола и дрожащими руками натянула на себя джинсы. Запустив всю пятерню себе в волосы, Джаспер стоял ко мне спиной. Сжавшаяся в кулак рука, ударила по бетонной стене. Он резко обернулся, чтобы, прищурившись посмотреть на меня.

Я молча стояла, боясь что-либо сказать, опасаясь просто вздохнуть.

Наклонившись, он подобрал мой валяющийся на полу шарф и, подойдя ко мне, откинул волосы с плеча. Его тёплые пальцы коснулись моего подбородка, отводя голову в сторону. Изучающим взглядом он скользнул по моей шее.

Его лицо не выражало абсолютно никаких эмоций. И на какой-то миг мне стало страшно.

Джас накинул на меня шарфик и обернул его вокруг шеи, затем, ничего не говоря и, стараясь не смотреть на меня вообще, направился к двери и вышел в коридор, оставляя меня одну: растерянную и потрясённую.

Чувство реальности возвращалось постепенно. Что мы только что натворили?

Я тут же вспомнила утро после нашей прошлой ночи. Мои обвинения в том, что он использовал меня. Но тогда, произнося эти слова, я ничего не понимала. А вот сейчас прекрасно видела разницу.

И если прошлый раз мы занимались с Джаспером любовью, то вот как раз сегодня он просто трахнул меня.

* * *

**А как вам такой Джаспер?**** Есть предположения, что будет дальше? **

**Нажмите внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте. **


	14. Chapter 14 Секунда в минус первой степен

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**Да, я знаю, многие из вас были недовольны Джаспером. Но он же не железный. **

**Мне бы хотелось увидеть ваши ревью. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Глава 14. ****Секунда в минус первой степени**

_**Белла Свон**_

Без сил я опустилась обратно на стол и уставилась себе под ноги. В голове царил настоящий сумбур, а тело... тело, получив свою порцию удовольствия, хотело ещё. Проклятье, я ненавидела себя за это и за те желания, что пробуждал во мне Джаспер. Он как-то отравляюще действовал на меня.

Что только что произошло? Я не могла это назвать иначе, кроме как "очередное сумасшествие". То напряжение, в котором я пребывала последние дни, вылилось в сегодняшний секс: абсолютно спонтанный, дикий и в то же время многозначительный. Да, прошлый раз Джаспер был нежен, в этот же - резок, но он не причинил мне боли, - может быть, кроме душевной, - не унизил меня: ни словом, ни действием. Я отдала ему ровно столько, сколько же и получила. Он почти ничего не говорил, всё за него сказало его тело, а моё ответило.

Никогда в жизни я не думала, что окажусь в подобной ситуации со своим другом. Но разве я вообще теоретически представляла себе секс в подсобке клуба? Белла Свон? Да, никогда. Где был мой разум? Моя осторожность? Моя боязливость? Рядом с Джаспером я переставала думать о своих страхах. Это было доверие? Но даже такому: резкому, незнакомому, грубому Джасперу я доверяла, зная, что он не обманет и, как бы это странно сейчас не звучало, не предаст.

Могла бы я когда-нибудь решиться на такое с Эдвардом? Сомневаюсь. А с Джаспером даже и сомнений не было. Всё случилось само собой.

И как бы мне не было обидно, что он ушёл, я не могла сердиться на него в полной мере. Он переживал не меньше меня, хоть и старался показать обратное. Но всё в его действиях, в его жестах, в его застывшей у стене фигуре говорило о том, что обезоружен и смущён произошедшим не меньше меня. Я не узнавала этого Джаспера – отстранённого жёсткого незнакомца, но когда он вошёл в меня и начал двигаться, я переняла на себя часть его обиды, боли и раздражения, а он в свою очередь забрал мои эмоции, опустошив меня и подарив небывалый по силе оргазм. Джас мог сколько угодно делать вид, что ему всё равно. И только его кулак, врезавшийся в стену, был каким-то проявлением эмоций, которое он позволил себе.

Хоть на поверку он и был резок, но его прикосновения всё равно были наполнены мягкостью, словно бы он боялся причинить мне боль физически, тогда как морально вовсе не щадил. Он мстил мне за несколько недель моего игнорирования, за моё упрямство, за нежелание признать очевидное, за моё влечение к нему, которое я упорно отрицала.

Я обвела взглядом подсобку. Обычная небольшая комната: тёмная, маленькая, неприметная, мало используемая, по всей видимости. Интересно, как часто Джаспер приводил сюда девиц, чтобы по быстрому, между третьим и четвёртым коктейлем трахнуть их на этом же самом столе, где сейчас сидела я?

Боль и... ревность неприятно кольнули в самое сердце.

С этими мыслями я вскочила на ноги. Надо было возвращаться в зал. Прятаться здесь вечно не имело смысла. Но в то же самое время мне не хотелось никого видеть: ни друзей, веселящихся на танцполе, ни Джаспера, наверняка, вернувшегося к бару и продолжившего свою долгую дискуссию с рыжей, ни Эдварда с Таней, как пить дать, удивляющихся, куда я могла запропаститься.

Пространство вокруг меня завибрировало, стоило в зале зазвучать другому треку, это несколько привело меня в чувство. На ощупь, проверив, всё ли в порядке с одеждой, я вышла в коридор, освещённый неоновыми лампами. Быстро прошмыгнув из подсобки, я нырнула в пляшущую толпу.

Если бы только я приехала на своём грузовичке, то сейчас без всякого зазрения совести могла бы сесть и уехать. Но я была зависима от Джессики, ведь именно на её машине мы добирались до клуба.

Погружённая в свои мысли, я не заметила, как налетела на кого-то. Подняв взгляд, я увидела Анжелу, танцующую с каким-то симпатичным брюнетом. Вернее, пытающуюся танцевать. Что-что, а это у нас с ней было, можно так сказать, почти семейное. Выходя на танцпол, мы обе походили на жертв, пролечившихся большой дозой электричества. Ничего изящнее конвульсивного дёргания у нас не выходило. Но сейчас парень вроде бы и не возражал. Обнимая Эндж, он деликатно направлял её движения.

- Ой! - Подруга резко обернулась. - Белла, это Бен, Бен - это Белла, - я кивнула, считая бесполезным кричать сквозь грохот музыки: Приятно познакомиться. Анжела наклонилась ко мне поближе и заорала на ухо, стараясь выдать как можно больше информации. - Бен приехал к родным в Порт-Анджелес на месяц, сегодня друзья первый раз вытащили его в клуб. Ну, вот, когда издевательство Майк с Джессикой надо мной достигло апогея, Бен спас меня. Правда, мило, - её глаза за стёклами модельных очков блеснули. - Он...

- В другой раз, Эндж, - прервала я, и на личике подруги застыло горестное выражение, я тут же пожалела о своей грубости. Но, мать его, мне было сейчас не до проблем своих подруг и уж тем более не до их радостей, когда на собственной душе было неспокойно. Мне надо было разобраться с собственной жизнью, это хотя бы для начала. - Давай, завтра созвонимся, и ты мне в подробностях всё расскажешь, - извиняясь, предложила я.

- Отлично, - снова заулыбалась Анжела.

- Ну, веселитесь, - я похлопала подругу по плечу и подняла вверх раскрытую ладонь, улыбаясь новоиспечённому Бену-спасителю-девиц-в-беде.

Пока я продолжала идти сквозь колеблющуюся массу танцующих, кто-то зацепил мой шарфик, обмотанный вокруг шеи, это напомнило мне, что прямые улики того, чем я тут занималась, находятся прямо на моём теле. Взяв конец шарфа, я ещё раз, для верности, перекинула его через плечо, и, подняв взгляд, замерла.

Джаспер стоял в нескольких метрах от меня. Стоял и улыбался какой-то брюнетке. Куда подевалась рыжая, я не знала, но если с ней он, возможно, и был совсем немного знаком, то с этой девушкой его связывало что-то большее. Это ощущалось даже через их позы и то, как вольготно она опустила свою ладонь ему на грудь, к которой меньше получаса назад прижималась я. Она повернула лицо в мою сторону, видимо, смеясь над какой-то шуткой Джаспера, который в данный момент прикуривал сигарету, и я поняла, что знаю её. Ну, да, это была Мария. И я так же знала, что отношения между ней и Джасом не сводились лишь к "привет-пока" знакомству. Интересно, сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем он отведёт её в ту же комнату, где поимел меня?

Чуть ли не плача, я развернулась и пошла к выходу. Взгляд равнодушно скользнул в сторону нашего столика, где до сих пор сидели Таня с Эдвардом. Подруга потягивала свой сок, а мой бывший что-то втолковывал ей. Но, заметив меня, прервался на полуслове и, вскочив, кинулся в мою сторону.

Меня заколотило от всей отвратительности ситуации. Стало жаль Эдварда, не понимающего решительного "нет". А я, только что пережившая потрясающий оргазм и волнительное приключение с другим, ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотела, чтобы он даже пальцем касался меня. Это было так неправильно, так отталкивающе.

Поэтому, проигнорировав его потонувший во всеобщем шуме крик, я развернулась и пошла к выходу, сама не понимая, что собираюсь делать. Далеко уйти мне не удалось. Пальцы Эдварда вцепились в мой локоть, который я тут же поспешила выдрать из его хватки. Развернувшись, я на всякий случай сделала шаг назад.

- Что такое?! - Недовольно выкрикнула я, пытаясь перекричать музыку.

- Тебя долго не было! Что-то случилось?! - прокричал он в ответ. - Ты куда направляешься?!

Это был сложный вопрос. В клуб мы отправились на машине Джессики, поэтому как добраться домой без её прямого участия, я не представляла.

- Свежим воздухом подышать! - наконец, проорала я и снова попыталась уйти.

На этот раз он не успел коснуться меня, но зато ухватил за кончик шарфа. Я застыла как вкопанная, боясь шевельнуться. Эдвард слегка потянул, и я послушно шагнула в его направлении, словно собачка за поводком. Медленно, очень медленно я подняла руку и, ухватив ткань, дёрнула, вырывая нежный шёлк из его пальцев.

Он нахмурился, разглядывая меня.

- Ты говорила с Хейлом?! - спросил он, хотя это больше походило на утвердительный ответ.

И что мне стоило ответить ему? Да знаешь, мы как-то и не особо говорили, сразу приступили к делу?

- Говорила! - Решила я сказать полуправду. Хотя ту пару фраз, который мы перекинулись, разговором можно было назвать с большой натяжкой.

- Он настраивает тебя против меня! - Глаза Эдварда метали молнии, кулаки сжимались и разжимались.

- Никто меня не настраивает против тебя! Ты сам это сделал, но знаешь, мне уже всё равно! - сказав это, я, наконец-то, поняла, что так и было на самом деле.

Наше прошлое и наши отношения остались позади. Лишь воспоминания - не больше. Приятные воспоминания. Всё негативное память бережно подтёрла, оставляя на месте прошлых слёз и переживаний какие-то размытые неясные пятна.

- Я не верю!

- Эдвард, не усложняй, прошу!

- Ты какая-то взбудораженная, что с тобой, чёрт возьми, случилось?

Случился Джаспер. И отнюдь не сегодня. Сначала я испугалась, но потом усмехнулась, чем ещё больше удивила Эдварда.

- О, со мной всё в порядке! И то, что я не хочу возрождать наши отношения, ещё не повод тыкать мне моим якобы взбудораженным состоянием, - попыталась я увести разговор в сторону. - Между нами всё кончено! И ты сам это знаешь! Но по каким-то, одному тебе ведомым причинам, отказываешься это принимать!

- Мы вместе уже давно! Меня вполне устраивали наши отношения!

Мы так и стояли, и орали друг на друга, пока вокруг нас грохотала музыка, и веселились люди. Сцена по всем параметрам выходила какой-то извращённой.

- Видимо, нет, раз ты трахнул Лорен!

- Мне до конца жизни в этом оправдываться?! Ты трахнула Хейла!

Дважды, - добавила я про себя и... горестно улыбнулась.

- Да! - выкрикнула я. - И извиняться за это перед тобой, я не планирую!

Щёлкнув пальцами у Эдварда перед носом, я развернулась и чуть ли не бегом направилась к гардеробу, где, схватив куртку, натянула её на себя и быстро пошла к выходу, не уверенная, даст ли мне Эдвард спокойно уйти или и дальше будет вырастать на моём пути, как заведённый.

Мне было жаль его, он упрямствовал, он касался меня, когда моё тело ещё помнило прикосновения другого, и не знал об этом, он упорно отвергал то, что было очевидно. Но он не любил меня. Мы были друг для друга привычкой, хорошей, родной, той, с которой сложно расстаться, но рано или поздно нам пришлось бы это сделать. И я бы не хотела, чтобы мы превратились в одну из тех пар, которые по той же самой привычке живут друг с другом годами, лишь в конце своей жизни понимая, насколько глубоко несчастными и неудовлетворёнными они сделали друг друга.

Я выскочила из клуба на стоянку, не зная, что мне делать и куда идти. Я снова действовала импульсивно, совершенно не думая. И как, спрашивается, мне добираться до Форкса?

На самом выходе я наткнулась на Райли. Он мирно курил, наслаждаясь тишиной январского вечера, и никому не мешал.

- О, Белла! - он широко улыбнулся мне. - У тебя сегодня вечер внезапных появлений. Уже второй раз ты неоткуда наскакиваешь на меня.

Я подозрительно посмотрела на него. Он, в общем-то, был безобидным, но не крылось ли двойного смысла за его словами?

- Я на тебя не наскакивала, и даже не прикасалась к тебе, - пробормотала я без всяких дополнительных приветствий.

- Ну, так потрогай меня, детка, какие проблемы? - он подвигал бровями и рассмеялся на мой недовольный вид. - Белла, выдохни и расслабься. Я на тебя кидаться не собираюсь.

Я посмотрела через его плечо и только сейчас заметила там Эрика, который как привязанный ходил за Райли постоянно.

- Эрик, - кивнула я, и он, улыбаясь, махнул мне в ответ.

Райли поморщился.

Я отвела взгляд и вздохнула. - Почему ты не со всеми?

- Просто вышел воздухом подышать. А ты?

- Аналогично.

- Все разбрелись по парочкам, а ты одна? Да? Каллен тоже в клубе, я заметил. Почему ты не простишь его, ведь он бегает за тобой, как собачка?

Скрывать было нечего. Нашу печальную историю и так знал каждый, кому не лень. Спасибо Лорен, потрудилась на славу. Ну, а остальные, добавив трагизма и мрачных красок, подхватили её начинание. Так что по моим последним сведениям, по школе ходило около семи версий нашего расставания с Эдвардом.

Я посмотрела на Эрика и боковым зрением уловила, как Райли закатил глаза.

- Да, он всё равно ничего не понимает, говори уж смело.

- Эдвард изменил мне с Мэллори, - буркнула я, отводя взгляд. - Но это никак не отнесёшь к разделу пикантных новостей. Уже и так все в курсе.

- Ну и что, Белла!? - видимо, он искренне удивился, я обернулась посмотреть на его спокойное лицо. - Все изменяют. Это жизнь. Нет абсолютно...ммм... моногамных людей.

- Долго умное слово вспоминал? - поддела я.

- Ну, мне до Стенли далеко, - заулыбался он. - Да, прости ты уже Каллена. Парень ломается. На его конвульсии, чисто по-мужски, смотреть больно.

- Спасибо за совет, но я как-нибудь сама разберусь со своей жизнью.

Мне не хотелось сердиться сверх того, что я уже была обозлена, но чувство неприятия по-тихому закипало во мне.

- Чёрт! Да это маленький городок. Тут мало кто не спал друг с другом, - заржал Райли. - Мы приехали сегодня сюда, а Джаспера сразу окружили и Виктория, и Мария.

Упоминание о Джасе было подобно прыжку в пропасть. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в район пяток. Земля вдруг показалась необычайно неустойчивой. Я прислонилась к стене, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы не съехать по ней.

- И что Джас? - я постаралась спросить это будничным тоном.

- Ну, это ещё надо так постараться, чтобы две девушки, с которыми он спал время от времени, оказались в одно и то же время, в одном и том же месте.

Три, - мысленно поправила я его. - Три девушки.

Чёрт, а это было больно, оказаться в списке Джаса...

- И что ему теперь делать с ними? - продолжал развивать свою мысль Райли. - Трахнуть по очереди? Вот в этом весь минус свободных отношений, надо признать.

Может быть, как раз сейчас он этим и занимается, - продолжала я терзать себя. - А мне, интересно, стоит гордиться, что за сегодняшний вечер я - первая?

С видом бывалого знатока Райли ухмыльнулся и затушил сигарету.

- Тебя подвезти, может быть? Я собирался домой.

- А почему так рано?

- Ну, я сейчас одинок и всеми покинут, - он трагически покачал головой. - И некому меня утешить...

Его трёп я не восприняла всерьёз. Было видно, что Райли прикалывается. Я уже было, приготовилась ответить чем-то колким, когда меня опередили.

- Я её сам отвезу.

Всё, мои ноги окончательно отказали, и я бы, действительно завалилась на землю, если бы, появившийся Джаспер не подхватил меня под руку. Его прикосновение было мягким, но ощущение мужского плеча, к которому я прислонилась, полностью захватило меня. Боже, неужели это с ним я всего лишь некоторое время назад грешила в той комнате?

- Ебать, - он резко хлопнул себя по губам и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на меня. Его голубые глаза искрились весельем. – Пардон, мадмуазель, - снова его внимание вернулось к Джасу. – Проклятье, - поправился он, - друг, ты всегда чертовки не во время, - насупился Райли. - Ну, не мог ты появиться чуть позже? Предположительно, когда мы с Беллой были бы на полпути к Форксу? - на этих словах он подмигнул мне.

Но Джаспер сегодня, видимо, на шутки настроен не был. Я вспомнила начало вечера и наши обжимания в нише. Он был совсем другим. Что его так расстроило? Присутствие Эдварда? Но ведь я приехала не вместе с ним. А если он подумал, что вместе? – тут же задала я себе логичный вопрос. Я ощутила, как рука Джаса, всё ещё держащая меня, напряглась, пальцы сжались чуть сильнее.

- Забирай уже Йорки и иди к остальным, - бросил он Райли. - А я доставлю Беллу до дома.

Его рука отпустила мой локоть и, скользнув выше, легла мне на плечи, пока он направлял меня, безвольно шагающую к его машине.

Мы снова были с ним наедине. Но мне абсолютно нечего было сказать ему.

* * *

**Ну что? Заинтриговала? Всё в ваших руках, ваши ревью и отзывы помогут мне побыстрее написать продолжение. Меня ничто не воодушевляет лучше ваших ревью и отзывов. А пока хотелось бы услышать ваши предположения по поводу того, что произойдёт дальше. Я, конечно, это знаю, но мне всегда интересно мнение моих читателей.**

**Нажмите внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте.**


	15. Chapter 15 Отблагодари меня поцелуем

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**За оперативную редакцию спасибо polina_pavla!**

**Мне бы хотелось увидеть ваши ревью. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Глава 15. Отблагодари меня поцелуем**

_**Белла Свон**_

Тёмный лес пролетал мимо нас сплошной нескончаемой стеной, а я всё судорожно искала тему для разговора. Тогда как Джаспер, вроде как, и не парился насчёт царившей в салоне тишины, слегка разбавленной еле слышимым мурлыканьем песен по радио, включенным им, словно специально, на самый минимум. Ему что, нравится слушать моё нервное дыхание?

Ну а, с другой стороны, о чём мне сейчас с ним говорить? Мы только что трахнулись в подсобке клуба, где он совершенно легко и без всяких затруднений доказал мне несостоятельность моего сопротивления. Мне что, с умным видом психолога развернуться к Джасу и спросить: «Не хочешь поговорить об этом?», – или: «Это беспокоит тебя?»

Судя по виду Джаса, это его абсолютно не колыхало.

Он спокойно вёл машину, в то время как я ёрзала на сидении, крутила головой, пытаясь прикрыть волосами свои пылающие щёки, и пялилась на дорогу поочерёдно то в боковое окно, то прямо перед собой.

Всё же безмерная благодарность к Джасу затопила меня. Мне было и горько, и радостно оттого, что именно он и никто другой везёт меня домой. Было так реалистично ощущать его рядом и ещё помнить, слишком отчётливо помнить, как он обнимал меня, двигался во мне, яростно целовал и... ушёл, не сказав ни слова.

Но ведь вернулся. В противном случае, сейчас я добиралась бы до дома в компании Райли, который использовал бы меня в качестве объекта своих безобидных, но двусмысленных и раздражающих донельзя шуточек.

Но в то же время, как бы странно это ни звучало, атмосфера в салоне была разряженной. Мы словно бы пережили какой-то пик своих чувств: злости, ревности, отчаяния, и теперь нас слегка отпустило. Хотя реальность настойчиво стучалась в дверь.

Когда в очередной раз я сжала руки, впиваясь пальцами в тыльную сторону ладони, то почувствовала ласковое прикосновение тёплой руки Джаспера. Мои пальцы тут же разжались, и я безвольно разрешила ему взять меня за руку. Он нежно погладил подушечкой большого пальца ровные следы полумесяцев на коже, оставшиеся от моих ногтей.

Продолжая одной рукой вести машину, он не выпускал моей ладони из своей. А я, потрясённая его простым прикосновением, сидела, затаив дыхание, не шевелясь, боясь спугнуть то волшебство, что формировалось между нами.

Никогда не думала, что просто держать парня за руку может быть так эротично. Но уровень моего возбуждения, в данный момент подскочивший до небес, говорил об обратном. Интересно, мог ли он отчётливо видеть, ощущать моё возросшее к нему желание? Мне хотелось его... опять. Между ног сладко заныло, и я заёрзала, краем глаза замечая мелькнувшую на губах Джаспера улыбку.

Чёрт, да он всё прекрасно понимает! Неужели к нему вернулось желание снова играть в свои возбуждающие, сводящие меня с ума игры? Но я больше не желала этих игр. Я хотела... я хотела... Так чего же я хотела от него?

Простого секса?

Ууу, - на секунду забыв о контроле, я слегка скривилась от всей неприемлемости этой мысли и заметила, как Джаспер быстро обернулся посмотреть на меня, а затем снова уставился на дорогу. Видимо, изменение моей мимики не ускользнуло от него.

Конечно, как я смогла убедиться на собственном опыте, - причём дважды, - секс с Джаспером умопомрачительно хорош. Мне сейчас не хотелось сравнивать его с Эдвардом. Поэтому, убедив, что всё остальное было в прошлой жизни, я отодвинула воспоминания на задний план. Там было слишком много неприятного, болезненного. И я знала, что память стираются, поэтому, воззвав к своей памяти, молила побыстрее убрать весь негатив прошлого, оставив лишь только светлые моменты.

Джаспер не был хуже или лучше любого из парней, с которыми я была знакома. Он был просто Джаспером. Моим другом с детства, неожиданно оказавшимся настолько сексуально притягательным, что для меня самой это стало полной неожиданностью.

Но просто секса с ним время от времени мне не хотелось. Мне хотелось... большего? Чего именно?

Ах, если бы только знать, что у него на уме!

В любой другой день... до... ммм..., я могла бы спросить, о чём он думает. Но сейчас... Это было рискованно. А что, если мне не понравится ответ?

Будущее сейчас представлялось мне чертовски туманным.

Как-то незаметно мы подъехали к моему дому. Джаспер высвободил свою руку и аккуратно припарковался, поставив машину на ручник. Я сразу ощутила пустоту и тоску, как только тепло его ладони покинуло меня.

Не зная, что делать и куда деть себя, я отвернулась и уставилась на тёмные окна собственного дома. Было поздно, и Чарли уже спал, надо как-то аккуратно подняться к себе, не разбудив его. Хотя чего я волнуюсь? Чуткий сон – это не про отца. Обычно он ставит себе по три будильника. А всё из-за того, что постоянные дежурства ужасно изматывают его. Но такой уж у меня был отец – если работа была, то и он был на ней.

Джаспер молчал, но я чувствовала его взгляд на себе. Закусив губу, я сжала ручку и приготовилась открыть дверь, но тут же ощутила вес его ладони на своём плече. Даже сквозь слои одежды чувствовалось согревающее тепло его руки. Глубоко вздохнув, я решилась обернуться.

Джаспер, вопросительно приподняв брови, посмотрел на меня. Видеть его так близко, когда всё его внимание направлено только на меня, было ошеломительным. Мы изучали друг друга с минуту, потом его взгляд переместился к моим губам, потянувшись, он коснулся пальцем нижней губы, которую я продолжала нещадно третировать зубами.

Как по команде мои губы раскрылись. Джаспер молчал. Я откашлялась, пытаясь прогнать туман из собственной головы. Воздух между нами будто загустел и сделался настолько плотным, что дышать вдруг стало практически невозможно.

- С-спасибо, что довёз, - заикаясь выдавила я из себя.

Его ладонь с моего плеча скользнула к затылку, послав приятную дрожь вниз по позвоночнику. Я резко втянула в себя воздух, словно приготовившись нырнуть под воду с головой. А, может, так оно и было, когда он притянул меня к себе и прошептал прямо в губы:

- Отблагодари меня, - пальцы руки, лежащей на затылке, зарылись в волосы, тогда как вторая легла на талию, притягивая ближе, - поцелуем, - закончил он свою мысль и прижался к моим губам.

От соприкосновения наших ртов, я, не выдержав застонала, и почувствовала, как Джаспер мимолётно улыбнулся, прежде чем начал более интенсивно и глубоко целовать меня. Наши языки соприкоснулись, вступая во взаимный диалог после долгого, оглушительного молчания в дороге.

Мои руки сами по себе поднялись, зарываясь в его мягкие, слегка вьющиеся волосы. Я ощутила, как он вздрогнул и, переместив обе руки мне на талию, рывком притянул к себе, ни на секунду не переставая изучать меня.

Джасперу словно было мало этой тесной близости, каким-то образом он переместил меня к себе на колени, и вот я уже сидела верхом на нём, упираясь спиной в руль – не совсем удобное положение в тесном пространстве автомобиля.

Но, Боже, кто сейчас думал об удобствах?!

Уж точно не я, и не Джас, мучительно медленно расстёгивающий молнию на моей куртке. Его ладонь накрыла мою грудь, играя с соском сквозь тонкую ткань блузки. Он тут же затвердел. Джас довольно усмехнулся и, оторвавшись от моего рта, переместил губы на мою шею. Помогая себе рукой, он стянул шарфик, прикрывающий свидетельства нашего безумия в клубе и принялся, извиняясь за собственную грубость, нежно покусывать и посасывать мою кожу, на которой ранее оставил следы.

Я слегка потянула его за волосы, снова приникая к его губам. Он без всяких возражений исполнил мою просьбу.

Не знаю, сколько мы так процеловались, но, когда я вернулась к реальности, оказалось, что я, по-прежнему сидя на коленях у Джаса, просто прижималась к нему, опустив голову на его плечо, а он ласково гладил меня по волосам. Его тёплое дыхание нежно ласкало мою щёку.

- Белла я... - начал он и замолчал.

Я приподнялась, заглядывая в его глаза, блеск которых практически загипнотизировал меня.

Я чувствовала себя кроликом, застывшим в трансе перед удавом. Только вот стоило ли мне бояться Джаса и тех чувств, что он пробуждает во мне?

- Да? – подбодрила я его.

- Я... хочу извиниться, - наконец, сказал он, глядя на меня немного вопросительно и, видимо, ожидая моей реакции.

- Я тоже хочу извиниться, - ответила я.

Он удивлённо приподнял брови. - За что?

- За то, что разозлилась. У меня нет никаких прав на..., - я хотела сказать "тебя", но вовремя заткнулась, не желая выставлять себя ещё большей дурой, чем уже была. Я снова закусила губу, и он опять погладил её, заставляя меня расслабиться.

- На самом деле, - чуть прищурившись, начал Джас. – У тебя есть все права на... это.

Он повернул голову в сторону дома. – Уже поздно. Тебе пора. Давай, я провожу тебя до двери.

Джас помог мне вернуться на своё пассажирское сиденье. – Чтобы удостовериться, что я не навернусь по дороге и ничего не сломаю? – пробормотала я.

- Нет, - улыбаясь, покачал он головой и вышел из машины.

Обойдя её, открыл дверь с моей стороны и подал мне руку, пока я выбиралась, уже скользя на тонкой наледи, скрытой ночным снегом.

- Тогда зачем?

- Чтобы был лишний повод поцеловать тебя, - пожимая плечами, ответил он и привлёк меня к себе, а затем наклонился, прижимая нас к дверце машины. – Здесь, - выдохнул Джас в миллиметре от моих губ и осуществил задуманное. Наше дыхание на какое-то время смешалось, став общим, пока губы медленно двигались в унисон.

Затем он прервал поцелуй и, схватив меня за руку, потащил к крыльцу. Уже у двери он снова обнял меня.

- И здесь.

Спиной я почувствовала входную дверь собственного дома. Джас навис надо мной, загораживая ночное небо, и весь окружающий мир снова исчез, когда наши губы соприкоснулись. Прощальный поцелуй был долгим, медленным и, как казалось, бесконечным.

- Спокойной ночи, Белла, - попрощался Джаспер.

- Спокойной ночи, Джас, - ответила я, опуская раскрытую ладонь на его щёку и задерживая его ещё на секунду.

Легко коснувшись его губ в последний раз, я увидела его удивлённое лицо, словно бы он не ожидал такой инициативы от меня.

Улыбаясь, я открыла входную дверь и шагнула в теплый холл погружённого в темноту дома.

Несколько секунд я стояла в тишине, прислушиваясь. Хлопнула дверца машины. Снег недовольно заскрипел под колёсами. Джаспер уехал.

Взбежав по лестнице, я метнулась в свою комнату и с размаха плюхнулась на кровать. Губы горели, лицо пылало, сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Господи, похоже, слёзы тоже были близко. Я стёрла одну, скатившуюся по щеке. Я была смущена, дезориентирована и счастлива.

Что это было?

Этот настоящий коктейль из чувств был таким странным, ещё более странным было то, что во мне его пробудил не кто иной, как Джаспер. Мой друг, которого я знала с самых детских лет. Только вот когда я первый раз посмотрела на него по-другому, а потом задвинула свои мысли куда-подальше?

Ну, я всегда признавала, что он красив и привлекателен, испытывала некую ревность, - как раньше мне казалось, дружескую, - по отношению к интересующимся им девушкам, но таких чувств у меня никогда не возникало.

Проведя языком по губам, которые до сих пор помнили давление поцелуя и медлительные, нежные движения его языка, я застонала и сжала ноги. Чёрт, теперь от одной мысли о нём я буду возбуждаться?

Я захихикала, как десятилетняя девчонка, а потом быстро прикусила язык.

Мне надо поговорить с Джасом откровенно. И я чувствовала, что мы уже на пути к этому разговору, но прежде стоит пообщаться с тем, кто отлично знает не только его, но и нас. Мне нужен совет. И всё-таки не могла я до конца воспринять Джаспера как нечто отдельное от себя. Мы постоянно были вместе, сколько я себя помню. И он постоянно был частью меня и моей жизни. А теперь стал частью моего сердца, моей души.

Я нахмурилась. Если верить словам Тани, то и он испытывает ко мне чувства. Но так ли это? Возможно ли, что я была настолько слепа, что не замечала очевидного? А почему нет? Ведь я почти три недели упрямо твердила себе, что Джаспер никто и ничто для меня. Ну, кроме друга. А он взял и всего за один вечер окончательно разбил все мои доводы.

Я хотела его.

Я ревновала его.

Я скучала по нему каждую минуту своей грёбаной жизни.

Я любила его?

Любила ли?

А как же Эдвард? Я нахмурилась. Куда делись чувства? Были ли они настолько крепкими, что простая случайная, - или не очень - это уже не суть, - измена разрушила наши, как мне казалось, железобетонные отношения? Одного проступка, повлекшего за собой другой, оказалось достаточно, чтобы отречься от всего, что нас связывало.

И я не могу со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что это стало для меня таким убийственным, каким казалось вначале. Ведь я так быстро распрощалась с собственной верностью Эдварду, поддавшись эмоциям и своему глубоко запрятанному внутрь влечению к Джасу. А Эдвард? Для него возвращение наших отношений стало больше делом принципа, чем искренней необходимостью. Так, по крайней мере, мне казалось.

Мы что-то потеряли по пути, заблудились, запутались.

Вздохнув, я перекатилась и потянулась к телефону.

Совершенно забыв кинуть взгляд на часы, я сходу набрала номер. После пятого гудка трубку подняли. Судя по звукам и чертыханиям, её несколько раз роняли, прежде чем поднести к уху.

В трубке прозвучало сонное "алло".

- Розали?

- Да, твою мать, это Розали, а кого ты ожидала услышать в два ночи? Елизавету вторую? – раздражённо проворчала она.

Я открыла рот, чтобы извиниться, но в трубке раздалось мирное посапывание.

- Рози???!!! – громче, чем следовало, воскликнула я. – Не смей засыпать!

- Ааа? – встрепенулась подруга на другом конце провода. – Прости. Что случилось? Причина должна быть охренительно веской, раз уж ты не просто звонишь _мне_, а тревожишь мой драгоценный сон в _такое_ время.

- Эммет с тобой? – аккуратно поинтересовалась я.

Розали лениво хмыкнула, почти мурлыкая в телефон.

- По-твоему, я сейчас бы спала, если бы он был со мной.

Закатив глаза, я упала спиной на подушки. - Иди к чёрту, Хейл, и избавь меня от интимных подробностей своей жизни. И слышать не желаю.

- Ладно, весталка, - поддела она. - Давай, выкладывай, что случилось?

Скривив рожицу в никуда, прекрасно понимая, что Рози её не увидит, я произнесла: - Мне нужен твой совет...

***

Сегодня я была на грани опоздания. А всё потому, что не выспалась. Первую половину ночи я третировала Розали своими, казавшимися ей глупыми и надуманными сомнениями, вторую половину – наслаждалась или мучилась, тут смотря с какой стороны подойди, воспоминаниями о Джаспере и о нашем прощании. О его многозначительном взгляде, о его словах.

_"У тебя есть все права на... это"_

Думаю, сегодня я собираюсь заявить об этих правах во всеуслышание.

Если Джаспер хочет, чтобы мы были парой, я готова быть с ним. Я слишком устала сопротивляться ему... себе... своим чувствам. Правда, меня мучили сомнения. А что, если я неправильно поняла его? Что, если он вовсе и не это имел в виду?

Розали фыркала на мои с виду обоснованные вопросы, говоря, что я настолько слепа, что не вижу очевидного. И что Джаспер оказался умнее меня, давно примирившись со своими чувствами. Но почему тогда я раньше не замечала этих чувств? Почему именно сейчас?

Мне нужна ясность, и, как я надеялась, сегодня мы с Джаспером поговорим обо всём... откровенно.

На въезде на стоянку меня обогнал тёмно-синий форд, в котором я узнала машину Питера, на пассажирском сиденье рядом с ним сидела Элис. Питер улыбался и, видимо, пытался как-то расшевелить сестру Эдварда, но та, полуотвернувшись от него, уставилась в окно.

Питер и Элис – неожиданно .

Удивлённо округлив глаза, я пропустила их и медленно двинулась следом. Ну, может, оно и к лучшему.

Припарковавшись на своём привычном месте, я подхватила рюкзак и выбралась из машины.

С неба сыпал редкий крупный снег. Запрокинув лицо, я позволила нескольким снежинкам осесть и растаять на моей коже.

Я была преисполнена радостного ожидания и нетерпения. Покрутив головой по сторонам, я искала взглядом машину Джаспера и нашла её на привычном месте. Он стоял в окружении своих друзей, но, заметив меня, хлопнул Райли по плечу, оповещая, что разговор окончен. Парни оглянулись, я смущённо улыбнулась. Райли подмигнул мне и помахал рукой, я кивнула, мой взгляд тут же вернулся к Джасперу. Засунув руки в карманы и пожав плечами, он улыбнулся мне.

Я знала, что всё изменилось.

Он знал, что всё изменилось.

Закусив губу, я опустила взгляд под ноги и помотала головой, затем, обойдя машину, посмотрела на Джаспера, наблюдая за тем, как его улыбка становится всё шире и шире.

Я была уже готова пойти к нему, когда у меня на пути вырос Эдвард.

Сегодня он, изменив своей привычке, не приехал за мной, и я уже было подумала, что наш вчерашний разговор или, вернее, взаимный ор в клубе расставил все точки над "i". Но, судя по его хмурому выражению лица, он был не просто зол и расстроен – он был взбешён. Вероятно, наше переглядывания с Джасом не ускользнули от него.

- Эдвард... - начала я, но он не дал мне закончить, обхватывая мой подбородок пальцами и запрокидывая лицо.

Через секунду его губы были на моих, а сама я оказалась прижата к пассажирской двери собственного грузовичка. Без всяких лишних нежностей его язык ворвался в мой рот, принявшись настойчиво ласкать мой.

Я настолько опешила, что не нашла в себе сил ни вырваться, ни оттолкнуть его. К тому же он практически обездвижил меня.

Ещё через секунду он оторвался от меня, вернее, его оторвали.

Это был Джас.

Парни, вцепившись друг в друга, отлетели от меня на пару метров. Я застыла, чувствуя, что сейчас передо мной развернётся та драма, которая успешно миновала нас у дома Джаспера. Только на этот раз всё будет хуже. Намного хуже. Охрененно хуже.

Весь сонный народ, находившийся на стоянке, вдруг разом взбодрился. Ещё бы! Такое зрелище!

Я видела Джессику с приоткрытым от шока ртом, привалившуюся к Майку. Тот, в свою очередь, нежно и успокаивающе поглаживал её по руке. Неужели вчерашнее дэнс-шоу на танцполе не прошло без последствий? – словно на автомате подумала я.

Анжела неверяще мотала головой. Таня потрясённо застыла чуть поодаль, книжки и конспекты, которые она по старой привычке таскала в руках, попадали на снег, прямо ей под ноги. Она смотрела немного левее меня, и я проследила за её взглядом.

Словно в замедленной съёмке я наблюдала за тем, как кулак Джаспера чётко впечатывается в скулу Эдварда. Поднося руку к лицу, он пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. Ну, и не заставил себя ждать с ответом. Всё-таки он был капитаном школьной футбольной команды и реакция у него была отменная. Голова Джаспера дёрнулась от силы удара, и он снова замахнулся, но тут уже к ним подлетела я.

- Парни, хватит! Ну, пожалуйста, прекратите! - взмолилась я, чувствуя себя преотвратительно, словно я какая-то вещь, которую не могут поделить. В конце концов, Эдварду я не отвечала, он просто поймал меня и воспользовался моментом.

Джаспер очень медленно повернул голову в моём направлении. Я вцепилась им в руки, пытаясь отодрать их друг от друга. Увидев покрасневшую и уже распухающую губу Джаса, я горестно нахмурилась и потянулась к нему, но он отпрянул от меня, попутно отпуская Эдварда и делая шаг назад.

Эдвард, в последний раз зло посмотрев на Джаса, прижал тыльную сторону ладони к кровоточащей ссадине не скуле и, развернувшись зашагал к своему вольво, мимо моих застывших от потрясения друзей. Таня, спрятав лицо в руках, позабыв про конспекты, умчалась в сторону школы.

Я перевела взгляд на Джаса. Он уже был на полпути к своей машине. Рывком распахнув водительскую дверь, он сел в додж и, вдарив по газам, с бешенной скоростью вылетел со стоянки.

А я, безвольно прислонившись к капоту своего грузовика, пыталась понять, что мне, чёрт подери, делать дальше.

* * *

**Последнюю главу прочитал 351 человек, а ревью и отзывы оставило всего 27. Вам не кажется, что соотношения хромает?**

**Я - автор, и я хочу слышать ваше мнение. Писать для призраков, я не хочу и не буду.**

**Без шуток. Если и с этой главой будет аналогичная ситуация - следующую увидите только через месяц.**

**Так что** **нажмите внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте.**


	16. Chapter 16 No more Drama

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**Спасибо всем, кто откликнулся на мою просьбу и оставил мне ревью! Я надеюсь, вы не пропадёте. Мне всегда приятно знать, кто меня читает. И всем огромное спасибо, что уделяете своё внимание моим историям.**

**

* * *

**

**Глава 16. ****No ****more**** drama**

_**Джаспер Хейл**_

Телефон тихо завибрировал. Я выдохнул сигаретный дым и посмотрел на дисплей.

Райли.

_Отклонить._

С каким-то извращённым удовольствием я нажал на отбой.

Но мне и минуту не дали спокойно покурить. Телефон снова подпрыгивал поверх приборной панели.

Питер. Аналогично.

_Отклонить._

Я мрачно улыбнулся и кинул телефон на соседнее сиденье.

Но он вскоре снова зажужжал. До человека на другом конце провода никак не доходило, что я не желаю ни с кем общаться.

Наконец, не выдержав, я схватил мобильник и снял трубку.

- Ты, Райли, сука настойчивый и надоедливый, - протянул я, специально утрируя интонацию.

Мой друг заржал, но возражений не последовало.

- Ты где?

- Неважно.

- Мне приехать?

- Не надо.

- Так Белла и ты...?

- Не твоё дело.

Резко оборвал я Райли.

- Понял, - в трубке раздался тяжкий вздох. - Не суюсь.

Телефон пискнул, оповещая о звонке на второй линии, я мельком взглянул, кто это.

- Скажи, Питеру, чтобы не звонил мне, пусть лучше занимается Элис. Он только справился со своим заиканием и сумел отпинать себя к её дому. Так пусть не отвлекается. Я в полном порядке.

- Хорошо, мужик, - хмыкнул Райли.

Буркнув что-то в ответ, я повесил трубку.

Откинувшись на сиденье, я закрыл глаза, надеясь, что теперь-то избавлен от вмешательства в свою личную жизнь. Но моим надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Я уже было хотел вырубить телефон, - хотя не сделал я этого ранее лишь по одной причине - не пропустить звонка Беллы, если той вздумается позвонить, но она не звонила, - как замер на пол пути. На дисплее мигало имя Эрика.

Пожав плечами, пытаясь вспомнить, что я вообще знаю по-японски, - как оказалось, мой словарный запас ограничивался одним словом - суши, - я подумал, что это любопытно, и нажал на ответ.

- Эрик? - немного вопросительно протянул я.

- Да, привет, ты как? Помощь не нужна? - ответили мне на прекрасном английском.

- Какая? - удивлённо приподнимая брови, спросил я.

- Ну, для начала моральная.

Оказывается, наш молчаливый друг чудесно изъясняется на английском.

- Эээ... да нет, спасибо, я в порядке.

- Ну, ладно, - ответил Эрик. - Если что надо - звони.

- Пока, - попрощался я и для пущей верности кинул телефон в бардачок.

Похоже, Райли ждёт сюрприз. Я тихо усмехнулся, вспоминая, как часто и с любовью тот гнобил несчастного Эрика.

Но моё веселье тут же прошло, стоило рассечённой губе напомнить о себе резкой болью. Я поднёс к ней пальцы, трогая травмированное место. Кровь уже перестала идти, но рана так быстро не заживёт.

Это тут же вернуло меня в настоящее.

Я посмотрел на заснеженное озеро, покрытое тонкой коркой льда, припорошенной ночным снегопадом. Небо было низким и серым, угрюмым, полностью отражающим моё состояние.

Я не знал, куда направляюсь, когда сорвался со школьной стоянки, но каким-то образом приехал на ту же самую площадку для пикников возле озера, где предавался невесёлым мыслям всего каких-то две недели назад. А казалось, что прошла целая вечность.

Я не хотел, чтобы Белла видела меня в таком взбешённом состоянии. За всё время нашей дружбы я был простым, надёжным и таким же безобидным, как разношенные домашние тапочки, Джаспером. Но за последние сутки я показал себя не с лучшей стороны. Сначала это безумие в клубе, теперь чуть не случившаяся "кровавая расправа" над "бывшим" Беллы на глазах у половины школы.

Я не хотел оставаться и демонстрировать свои чувства: гнев, боль, раздражение, - перед всеми. Никаких бесплатных спектаклей и сцен в лучших традициях мыльных опер. Всё происходящее не было достоянием общественности и касалось лишь нас двоих.

Ах, ну, да, видимо, троих. Раз мудак Каллен так до сих пор и не успокоился.

Вчера ночью, в клубе, когда я увидел, как он трётся вокруг Беллы, кладёт руку ей на плечо, дышит в самое ухо, желая прижаться поближе, что-то во мне щёлкнуло. Перед глазами заполыхал такой огонь, что ничего не могло потушить его и вернуть меня к реальности, к здравомыслию. Я ощутил такое непреодолимое желание двинуть ему, что был уже близок к его осуществлению, но вместо этого, выместил свою ярость на несчастной Белле, обошедшись с ней не лучшим образом.

Впрочем, она не возражала.

Как до этого не возражала против прикосновений Каллена. Но, может, всё это мне показалось? Чего только не напридумываешь в полумраке клуба, пронизанном сверкающими огнями танцпола сквозь марево сигаретного дыма.

Но сделанного – не воротишь. Я поманил Беллу, и она пошла за мной.

И хоть мной в большей степени руководил гнев, я не мог не заметить её нежности, мягкости и податливости. Я любил её, и мне хотелось отдать ей всего себя, сделать это по-особенному: медленно, неторопливо или страстно и резко, но не так... не на порыве грёбанных, разрушающих нас эмоций.

И только благодаря тому, что моя Белла была просто моей Беллой, всё не закончилось катастрофой.

Она отвечала мне с не меньшей страстностью, принимая правила игры, хотя для меня секс с ней никогда не был грёбанной игрой - ни в тот раз, ни в этот. И не в те дни, когда я испытывал её на прочность, якобы нечаянно или наоборот намеренно прикасаясь к ней, проходя мимо, наблюдая, прижимая к стеллажам в супермаркете и обхватывая её ногу под библиотечным столом.

Мне нравилось, как она, сама того не понимая, тянется ко мне, реагирует на меня, заливается своим неизменным румянцем и постепенно забывает о Каллене и о бредовой идее их воссоединения.

Я хотел показать ей, что ни черта она не права.

И показал...

Правда, вовсе не так, как планировал изначально. Никакой романтики, никаких свечей, кроватей кинг-сайз, предшествующего уединённого ужина и прочей романтической хрени. Я просто позвал её, привёл в ту комнату, больше похожую на заброшенную кладовку и трахнул, пытаясь, что-то доказать - ей, себе... нам обоим. А потом сделал самую _умную_ вещь в своей жизни.

Ушёл, оставил её одну в той захламлённой подсобке.

Чтобы не выслушивать нотации "ты-воспользовался-мной-и-моим-состоянием" дубль два. Старая песня: заезженная и порядком надоевшая.

Один Бог знает, что творилось тогда в моей голове. Мне надо было уйти от неё, хотя бы ненадолго, чтобы понять, что делать дальше, пока я всё не испоганил окончательно.

Но Белла была необычайно тиха. Никаких упрёков, никаких истерик, ни криков, ни обвинений, ничего... Нежная, любящая и абсолютно растерянная.

Она заслуживала лучшего. И это было неправильно ещё в большей степени из-за того, что ни раз и ни два я приводил в ту же комнату других девушек. Да ту же самую Викторию или Марию, которые, словно по заказу обе оказались в "Трёх Иксах" вчера, вознамерившись испытывать моё терпение до предела своими нарочито небрежными прикосновениями, надуванием губ, - которое они, видимо, считали крайне сексуальным, - плаксивыми интонациями и двусмысленными намёками.

Но что я мог сделать? Оттолкнуть, развернуть их, шлёпнуть по заднице и отправить восвояси, погрозив пальцем на прощанье? Если хоть раз переспишь с девушкой по обоюдному согласию и с чётким пониманием, что продолжения не будет, она всё равно считает тебя _своим_. Это какой-то один из чёртовых Законов Мёрфи.

Но Белла... с ней всё было по-другому. Я жаждал принадлежать ей. И, как это не парадоксально, считал _своей_. И когда сегодня этот мудак Каллен покусился на неё... меня переклинило.

Я прекрасно понимал, что Белла не отвечала ему, видел, как она шла ко мне, прочитал в её взгляде всё, что не было высказано нами вчера, когда мы возвращались из клуба. Конечно, я мог подойти и просто похлопать Каллена по плечу, прося оставить _мою_ девушку в покое.

А я уже считал её своей, хоть мы так и не обсудили этого.

Но вместо спокойного разговора, наконец, сделал то, о чём давно мечтал - подровнял Каллену физиономию. Когда-то же он должен понять, что пора перестать цепляться за Беллу. И я решил ускорить этот процесс понимания.

Ход моих мыслей был прерван знакомым оглушающим рёвом доживающего свой век двигателя грузовичка Беллы.

Ну, конечно же, она приехала посмотреть, как я, правда, заняло это у неё достаточно много времени. Чем она занималась? Утешала униженного и оскорблённого Каллена? Клеила пластырь крест на крест на его щеке? Ласково гладила по волосам, похлопывала по спине, успокаивая, что всё заживёт и следов не останется? Извинялась за меня?

От этих мыслей я тихо зарычал.

Нет, мне определённо льстило, что она в итоге приехала ко мне. Конечно, она догадалась, куда я направился. Мы с ней нередко приезжали сюда поболтать, подумать или просто помолчать вдвоём.

Она знала все мои любимые места.

Она вообще знала обо мне всё... во всех смыслах...

Сделав глубокий вдох, я медленно выдохнул и, открыв дверцу, вышел из машины. Белла уже припарковалась и в данный момент выбиралась из своего доисторического чудовища, которое, по каким-то одной ей понятным причинам, любила неимоверно.

С силой захлопнув дверцу, она развернулась и, закусив губу, уставилась на меня.

Я вспомнил, как нежно она коснулась меня вчера на прощанье, как поцеловала. Это стало для меня настоящим откровением.

Тогда мне показалось, что слова будут лишними, но реальность - есть реальность, и нам надо поговорить. Но мне не хотелось вести разговоры о нашем будущем здесь и сейчас, не тогда, когда у меня ноет челюсть, гнев и раздражение берут верх над разумом и уж точно не тогда, когда в голове настойчиво крутиться вопрос: "Где была Белла всё это время, что прошло с моего позорного бегства со школьной стоянки?".

Просто, зная её, я мог абсолютно точно сказать, что если она решила поехать за мной - определённо Белла сделала бы это сразу, или не сделала бы вовсе.

Значит, она рванула за Калленом?

Я даже потряс раскалывающейся от боли головой, чтобы вытряхнуть из неё подобные мысли. Но они настойчиво возвращались ко мне обратно.

Я просто устал. За эти две с половиной недели.

От всего.

И от её упрёков, и от её непонимания и нежелания посмотреть правде в глаза.

Я устал сомневаться - кто я для неё?

Ещё вчера ночью, мне казалось, что я прочёл в её взгляде большее, именно то, чего желал уже долгое время. И сегодня утром... она шла ко мне...

Но сейчас она выглядела робко, растерянно и подавлено... огорчённо... Она пошла в моём направлении, но застыла на полпути в нерешительности. Её глаза выглядели какими-то потухшими.

Я хотел сказать: "Иди ко мне, я ждал, что ты придёшь", но вместо этого у меня вырвались абсолютно иные слова:

- Ну, и где ты была? Утешала Каллена?

Вышло зло, резко и отрывисто. Я не хотел причинять ей боли, но именно это я делал сейчас.

Ведь больно было мне.

Она как-то странно отреагировала на упоминания этого мудака. Всхлипнув, Белла закрыла глаза руками.

Вот, чёрт! Кто меня за язык тянул!

Я хлопнул себя по лбу. Голова тут же ответила пронзительной болью. Тупо хотелось аспирина. Я зажмурился, пытаясь взять под контроль эти молоточки, стучащие внутри черепной коробки, и уже собирался извиниться, но когда открыл глаза, увидел спину Беллы, убегающей от меня... прямо в сторону озера. Она по-прежнему закрывала лицо руками и, по всей видимости, не понимала куда несётся.

- Белла!

Всё внутри у меня застыло от страха.

- Белла! - выкрикнул я, но она припустила ещё сильнее. - Да, стой же! Туда нельзя! - в панике заорал я. - Озеро!

Всю мою беспричинную, нелепую злость, как ветром сдуло.

Сорвавшись с места, я бросился следом за ней.

И не успел.

Озеро никогда не замерзало полностью. Сейчас, укрытое снегом, оно напоминало равнину. И было непонятно, где кончается суша и начинается тонкий лёд. Слава Богу, что у него, в отличие от многих других озёр в округе, глубина начиналась не от берега. В летнее время здесь располагался небольшой местный пляж, и вход в воду был достаточно плавным.

Белла сделала роковой шаг и, чувствуя, как уходит почва из-под ног, взмахнула руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

Сначала она провалилась по колено. Но куски поломанного льда и её скорость, помноженная на феноменальную неуклюжесть, сделали своё дело.

Один взмах и Белла упала на колени, пытаясь руками нащупать дно, но погружаясь, всё глубже, барахтаясь прямо у берега.

Преодолев разделяющее нас расстояние, я влетел в ледяную воду следом за ней ...

* * *

**Жду ваших ревью. Я хочу знать ваше мнение об этой истории. И до сих пор молчащие, вас бы мне услышать тоже хотелось. **

**На самом деле это неуважение - читать молча.**

**Так что** **нажмите внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указать не забудьте.**


	17. Chapter 17 Фруктовый чай, аспирин и ника

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**Спасибо всем, кто оставляет ревью, мне приятно познакомиться с читателями, тем более эта история уже подходит к концу.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Глава 17. Фруктовый чай, аспирин и никакого алкоголя**

_**Джаспер Хейл**_

Я не замечал ничего вокруг: ни ледяной воды, пропитавшей мою одежду, ни обломков тонкого льда, мешающего мне подобраться к Белле, ни снега, сыпавшего за воротник распахнутой куртки. Схватив Беллу за капюшон, я попытался вернуть её в вертикальное положение. Её джинсы и куртка насквозь промокли, волосы повисли влажными прядями, видимо, она настолько сильно расплёскивала вокруг себя воду, пытаясь подняться, что, в конце концов, на ней не осталось сухого места.

Подхватывая Беллу, я обернул руки вокруг её талии и рывком вытянул нас обоих на берег. Обнимая и притягивая её ближе, прижался губами к мокрым волосам и холодному лбу. Она вцепилась в меня мёртвой хваткой и отрывисто всхлипывала от сухих рыданий, уткнувшись мне носом в шею.

- Тихо-тихо, милая, - шептал я, поглаживая её по спине и целуя в висок. - Прости. Я знаю, что я полная задница.

Белла неистово замотала головой, отрицая этот очевидный факт.

Но я был с ней не согласен. Если бы я вовремя заткнулся, то ничего бы не случилось. Чёрт! Нам надо переодеться в сухую одежду, шансы заболеть были очень высоки. У Беллы особенно.

Я попытался отстраниться, попутно матеря себя последними словами, чтобы пойти к машине и отвезти Беллу домой. Но она не отпускала меня. Её нервные вздрагивания перешли в настоящую, безмолвную истерику, подкреплённую холодом. Когда шок стал медленно уходить, возвращалась реальность, в которой мы оба стояли промокшие на зимнем форкском морозе. Теперь её колотило, как шаткий забор на пути торнадо.

- Я только собираюсь усадить нас в машину. Нам надо переодеться, Белла, и выпить чего-нибудь горячего.

Не алкогольного, - добавил я уже про себя.

Пить в компании Беллы, пока между нами не внесена ясность, я зарёкся.

- Хорошо, детка? Пойдём к машине? - она кивнула, но так и не выпустила края моей куртки из своих рук. Я накрыл её ладони своими - это был чистейший лёд. Видимо, она так закоченела, что не могла самостоятельно разжать руки. Честно говоря, я и сам дико замёрз, пользы от меня было мало. Потирая её руки, я медленно пальчик за пальчиком, разжал их и, поднеся к губам, попытался согреть своим дыханием.

Белла подняла на меня свои прекрасные печальные глаза. О чём она думала? Я не знал. Но не мог удержаться от того, что бы, наклонившись, не прижаться к её холодным губам в лёгком поцелуе, и почувствовал, как её губы, шевельнулись под моими в ответ.

Это придало мне сил и надежды.

Но действовать надо было сейчас и немедленно, пока мы не заработали воспаление лёгких или ещё чего похуже. Настойчиво подталкивая Беллу к своей машине, я усадил её на пассажирское сиденье. Слава Богу, в салоне было достаточно жарко, или это мне, промокшему, так казалось. Я стащил с Беллы куртку, пропитавшуюся озёрной водой, добежав до багажника, кинул её туда и вытащил свёрнутый плед для пикников, болтающийся в моей тачке с лета. Завернув в него Беллу, присел возле машины, так, что теперь наши лица находились почти на одном уровне.

- Ты как? Всё в порядке? - поинтересовался я, стараясь игнорировать собственное состояние.

- Д-д-да, - выстукивала зубами Белла. - С-спасибо.

Видимо, к ней, наконец, вернулся дар речи.

Я захлопнул дверцу и, быстро обежав вокруг машины, скользнул за руль.

Развернувшись, вырулил на шоссе и погнал в сторону своего дома. Ехать к Белле не было смысла. Да, и к тому же, до меня ближе.

Совершенно незаметно все мысли, мучившие меня до этого, невиданным образом испарились. Я уже и думать забыл о мудаке Каллене, об утреннем инциденте, о том, где была Белла, и что её задержало. Всё это было таким неважным, таким нелепым, несущественным.

Главное, чтобы Белла не заболела по моей чёртовой вине.

- Мы едем к т-тебе? - всё ещё дрожа, хотя в салоне было тепло, спросила она.

- Да, - кивнул я, ожидая возражений, но их не последовало.

Через несколько минут я уже подъезжал к дому.

И, буквально вытащив Беллу из машины, понёсся к крыльцу. На нашу удачу все разъехались по делам, а то не избежать нам причитаний моей матери, каким это образом мы умудрились открыть купальный сезон в январе. Они с отцом и так уже удивлялись, куда делась Белла и почему она не появляется у нас. Ну, не мог же я им рассказать правду? Врать тоже не хотелось. Поэтому я предпочитал отмалчиваться. Зато гора вопросов росла как снежный ком, летящий со склона.

Пока мы поднимались в мою комнату, я попутно раздевал Беллу, освобождая от промокшей одежды. Подтолкнув к кровати, расстегнул ей джинсы и с трудом стащил их вместе с носками; мокрая ткань липла к ногам.

- Эй, Джас, я и сама в состоянии себя раздеть, - как-то вяло возразила Белла.

- Ну, это по моей вине ты оказалась в озере, - я провёл раскрытыми ладонями вдоль её ног, растирая ледяную кожу и пытаясь обеспечить приток крови, чтобы она начала согреваться. - Прости, я наговорил какой-то херни, - искренне раскаивался я. И наклонившись, прижался губами к покрасневшему от моих интенсивных прикосновений бедру.

Белла вздрогнула, я поднял голову, посмотреть, что не так, и увидел, как её глаза увлажнились. Она не плакала, когда я вытащил её из воды, и по дороге домой лишь молча стучала зубами, а сейчас вдруг её шоколадные глаза наполнились слезами.

- Я, думаю, мне надо в душ, - отводя взгляд, пробормотала Белла.

- Конечно, - закивал я, наблюдая, как она встаёт и в одних этих своих чёртовых красных трусиках, направляется в ванную.

Я внутренне застонал. Ну, почему она надела сегодня именно их, это какое-то грёбанное напоминание о той-самой-ночи? Дверь ванной закрылась за Беллой, через полминуты раздался звук льющейся воды.

Теперь стоило позаботиться о себе. Пострадал я намного меньше её, в основном моя одежда намокла из-за того, что Белла прижималась ко мне, ну, и конечно, в кроссовках хлюпало.

Я быстро скинул одежду и натянул сухие джинсы, затем сбегал в холл, уничтожая все следы нашего поспешного приезда. Заглянув на кухню, в растерянности замер посреди комнаты, совершенно забыв, зачем пришёл сюда.

Ах, да, согреть Беллу.

Заварив её любимый фруктовый чай, аккуратно, чтобы ничего не расплескать, донёс его в свою комнату и поставил на стол, возле потухшего в спящем режиме ноута. Белла, видимо, уже закончила мыться, – шума воды я не слышал, – но, так и не выходила из ванной. Запустив руку в волосы, я думал, чем бы ещё заняться. Подойдя к кровати, сдёрнул покрывало и поправил подушки. Белле, наверняка, захочется поспать, ну, или хотя бы согреться.

Я как раз думал о преимуществах постельного режима, когда из-за двери ванны раздался тихий, неуверенный голос Беллы.

- Джас?

- Да? - я подошёл ближе, но она не вышла ко мне, правда, судя по звуку её голоса, стояла прямо за дверью.

- Ммм... тут такое дело, - начала она и запнулась. - Ну, вообщем мне нечего... эм... на себя... хм... накинуть. Честно говоря, мне даже... эм... обернуться не во что.

Я хлопнул себя по лбу. - Прости.

Ну, конечно, я сегодня с утра уже перевёл все имеющиеся в ванной полотенца. - Секунду, Белз.

Подойдя к шкафу, я вытащил огромное полотенце для Беллы и слегка заколебался, думая, какую одежду прихватить для неё. Взять ли её собственную с полки, где она лежала или дать ей одну из своих футболок? В конце концов, я выбрал последний вариант.

Постучав в дверь, я дал знать, что готов передать ей одежду. Дверь приоткрылась, и я увидел протянутую руку Беллы, тогда как она сама спряталась от моих глаз. Чего я там не видел?

Но я поймал себя на мысли, что ни первый, ни второй разы не успел изучить тело Беллы, а мне так хотелось знать каждый сантиметр её кожи. Пообещав себе, что займусь этим в ближайшее время, я вложил в её руку полотенце и зелёную футболку.

Дверь перед моим носом захлопнулась, и через несколько минут Белла вышла из ванной, старательно отводя взгляд.

- Спасибо, и…. мне бы хотелось сразу кое-что прояснить.

Мне было неловко от её смущения. Что-то определённо шло не так, как я рассчитывал. Мне не хотелось, чтобы Белла чувствовала себя скованно и неуверенно. Мой тупой выпад у озера мог всё разрушить. И пока этого действительно не произошло, я решил просто подойти и обнять её, тем самым, показывая, что между нами всё в порядке.

В конце концов, мы знали друг друга хренову тучу времени, и эта неловкость – она была какой-то непривычной и неправильной, словно бы это и не мы сейчас стояли друг напротив друга, а какие то чужие, малознакомые люди.

Я медленно приблизился к ней и обнял так, словно ожидал, что она в любой момент начнёт вырываться. Но этого не случилось. Напротив, Белла обняла меня в ответ и уткнулась носом мне в грудь, тяжело вздыхая.

- Что прояснить? - спросил я, прижимаясь щекой к её влажным волосам.

- Я не поехала за Эдвардом, - сказала она, и я закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как напряжение отпускает меня. - На самом деле, я разговаривала с Таней.

- А что с ней не так?

Белла заколебалась. Видимо решая, имеет ли она право посвящать меня в дела подруги, но потом решилась.

- Знаешь, они с Эдвардом вчера уехали из клуба... вместе.

Я удивлённо вскинул брови. Чёрт, а мудак Каллен не так уж прост!

- Ну и ну, - отреагировал я. - Они...?

- Нет, не переспали, - пробубнила она мне в грудь. Я кожей чувствовал её горячее дыхание. - Просто он отвёз её домой, ну... они целовались, и Таня подумала, что... ну, понимаешь... что может, между ними что-то началось. Оказывается, она уже давно по нему сохнет. И как я этого раньше не замечала?

- Думаю, она и не показывала, - ответил я. - Всё-таки вы подруги, а он _был_ твоим парнем.

Я употребил прошедшее время и не услышал никаких возражений.

- И что теперь? Ты что-то ещё чувствуешь к нему? Тебе больно? - аккуратно уточнил я, замирая в ожидании её ответа.

- Нет, - быстро ответила Белла и, откинувшись в моих руках, посмотрела на меня. - На самом деле, я отправила Таню к Эдварду. Пусть они поговорят.

Я кивнул.

- Она не хотела ехать, я буквально затолкала её в машину к Джессике и Майку, - Белла усмехнулась, смотря в сторону и качая головой. - Видимо, сегодня вся наша компания дружно прогуливает школу и занимается исключительно налаживанием своей и чужой личной жизни.

- Сейчас это поважнее уроков, - усмехнулся я. – Ну, а зачем ты сиганула в озеро?

Белла закусила нижнюю губу. – Я не знала, что там озеро. Просто… я представляла это утро совершенно по-другому, а всё вышло совсем не так, и твои слова – они стали последней каплей. Я не ездила к Эдварду, - её голос становился всё тише и тише, пока не замолк вовсе. На последних словах мне уже приходилось прислушиваться к ней.

- Прости меня, я так виноват, я вовсе не имел этого в виду, когда говорил. Не понимаю, как у меня этот бред в голове возник.

- Я знаю… знаю.

Она кивнула и снова прижалась ко мне. Я аккуратно погладил её по спине и прижался губами к волосам, вдыхая свежий запах собственного шампуня на её локонах.

- Ой! - воскликнула Белла. - Тебе тоже надо в душ, согреться, а то заболеешь! - вдруг засуетилась она.

- Хорошо, - я отстранился и настойчиво подтолкнул Беллу к постели. - А ты ложись, - я вспомнил о позабытом чае, надеюсь, он ещё не успел до конца остыть и покрыться льдом. Льда на сегодня с нас явно было предостаточно.

Белла, устроившись на кровати, зарылась в одеяла, а я подал ей чашку с чаем.

- Что это? - настороженно спросила она.

- Не бойся, не алкоголь, спаивать тебя я больше не собираюсь, - подмигнул я.

Её глаза заблестели. - Да, я бы не возражала, если бы ты мне накапал туда немножко виски или ещё чего-нибудь.

Рассмеявшись, я покачал головой. И в этом была вся Белла.

- В другой раз, - пообещал я, наблюдая за тем, как она громко отхлёбывает чай. - Ну, я скоро.

Когда я вышел из душа, Белла сладко спала. Недопитый чай стоял на тумбочке возле кровати. Там же стоял стакан с водой и пара таблеток аспирина. Видимо, пока я мылся, Белла сгоняла на кухню, помня о моей рассечённой губе. Прикладывать лёд было уже бесполезно, а вот аспирину я был рад, так как головная боль никуда не делась.

Приняв лекарство, я заколебался на секунду, а потом, послав всё к чёрту, забрался в кровать и, притянув спящую Беллу к себе, удовлетворённо вздохнул, сам не замечая, как погружаюсь в сон.

* * *

**Что ж осталась всего Одна Глава и Эпилог.**

**Хотите увидеть следующую главу побыстрее? Тогда дружно жмём** **внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указывать не забываем.**


	18. Chapter 18 Я люблю тебя

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**Спасибо всем, кто не оставляет меня без отзывов, мне безумно приятно читать ваши отклики.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Глава 18. Я люблю тебя**

_**Джаспер Хейл**_

Я открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Белла тихо посапывала рядом. Её волосы почти высохли. Тёмные ресницы полукругом лежали на щеках и слегка подрагивали. На губах играла таинственная и немного шкодливая улыбка, словно бы она что-то задумала во сне. Я не мог удержаться и поцеловал эти красивые, улыбающиеся губы.

Реакция Беллы слегка запоздала. Уже когда я отстранился от неё, её губы вытянулись в трубочку и поцеловали воздух. Это было так мило, что я не мог удержаться и снова наклонился поцеловать её, на этот раз, задерживаясь подольше. Она чмокнула меня в ответ, но я, не в состоянии оторваться от неё, углубил поцелуй, скользя языком за линию губ. Белла послушно открыла рот и впустила меня, не забывая отвечать на ищущие движения моего языка.

Её рука взметнулась вверх и, зарывшись в мои волосы, притянула ближе. Я перекатился, теперь она лежала подо мной, в тесном кольце моих рук, и постепенно просыпалась от настойчивых поцелуев.

- Джас, - протянула она, когда я, наконец, перестал будить её. - Сколько времени?

Электронные часы на полке показывали начало третьего.

- Уже два дня, - её глаза широко распахнулись.

- Боже, мне пора домой, - Белла попыталась сесть на кровати, но я не позволил ей сдвинуться с места.

- Ты уже дома, никуда ты не пойдёшь. Мой дом - твой дом, помнишь? - повторил я, как в лучшую пору нашей детской дружбы. Это были сладкие воспоминания о годах взросления бок о бок, о неуклюжей девочке и мальчишке, тайком влюблённом в свою лучшую подругу.

- Помню, - она нежно улыбнулась и снова потянулась ко мне.

Вдоволь нацеловавшись, мы оторвались друг от друга. Хотя, нет, мне всегда было мало.

И мой проснувшийся член, в данный момент совершенно неджентльменским образом прижимающийся к её бедру, говорил, что поцелуев явно недостаточно. Но что я мог поделать с собой? Прошли те времена, когда я мог спокойно, ну, ладно, допустим не спокойно, но мог же... скрывать реакцию своего тела от Беллы, но сейчас, побывав с ней... в ней... это было уже мне не под силу.

- Странно, что нам до сих пор никто не звонит, - пробормотала она.

Я задумался, вспоминая, что мой телефон валяется в бардачке машины. Пусть там пока и остаётся.

- Мой сотовый в додже, пусть звонят, сколько влезет, меня и так уже по утру достали с сочувствием, я получил свою недельную норму, - я улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Белла задумчиво покусывает свою губу.

- А я думала, почему нас не побеспокоили... - она нахмурила брови. - Чёрт, мой рюкзак и телефон в нём... чёрт!... и машина остались у озера.

- Я позвоню Эммету чуть позже, он пригонит твою тачку, - пообещал я, мысленно надеясь, что Эммет не будет слишком яро возражать против того, чтобы на каких-то полчаса сесть за руль этого корыта. Нет, конечно, он заноет, что если кто-нибудь увидит его за рулём доисторического пикапа Беллы, его репутация упадёт до критического минуса.

- Хорошо, - она пожала плечами, соглашаясь. - Мы долго собираемся валяться в постели?

- Весь день, - кивнул я. - И... ночь.

- Твои родители...

- Уже давно не заглядывают ко мне в комнату... - успокоил я.

И мысленно добавил: Вернее с тех самых пор, как застукали меня здесь с... впрочем, не важно, - оборвал я сам себя.

Зато для матери, осознавшей, что её сладкий мальчик уже вырос, эта спальня - запретная территория. Отец вообще никогда не страдал подобной хренью - являться ко мне в комнату. С тех пор, как мне стукнуло тринадцать, и он по-мужски понимая, что у меня могут быть свои дела, как и право на личную жизнь, ну, хотя бы с журналом в руке для начала, сюда наведывался исключительно по приглашению или после вежливого, продолжительного стука в дверь.

От этих мыслей меня отвлекла Белла, видимо, понявшая буквально мой призыв оставаться в постели.

Не то, чтобы я возражал... Но не мешало бы поговорить для начала. Мне не хотелось повторений старых ошибок.

Ответив на её поцелуй, - иначе я и не мог, и не хотел, - я отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на Беллу.

- Сожалений не будет? - поинтересовался я.

- Нет, Джаспер, - она отнеслась серьёзно к моим словам. - Не будет. - Её нежные руки, ласково гладили мои плечи, я чувствовал её стройное тело сквозь тонкий хлопок собственной футболки, надетой на ней. Чёрт, она же без нижнего белья! Красные трусики сохли в ванной. Я почти застонал вслух, но в последний момент сдержался.

Я глубоко вздохнул и, собравшись с мыслями, сказал:

- То, что было в клубе... Не пойми неправильно, я не сожалею, что это произошло, я сожалею, _как_ это произошло. Поверь, я в тот вечер вовсе не собирался затаскивать тебя в ту подсобку. Это просто было помешательство какое-то. Ты и Каллен сидели так близко...

- И та рыжая тёрлась рядом с тобой, - округлив глаза, подхватила Белла.

- Она - ничто, - без тени улыбки и с полной серьёзностью сказал я, мне хотелось, чтобы она поняла, что именно я имею в виду. - Мне нужна только ты.

Белла закрыла глаза и кивнула, на её губах расцветала сладкая улыбка.

- И мне нужен только ты, прямо сейчас, - шепнула она и потянулась к моим губам.

- Прямо сейчас, - повторил я, склоняясь над Беллой и ускоряя момент соединения наших губ.

Она нежно поцеловала меня в уголок рта, в то самое место, куда впечатался кулак Каллена, и, обхватив моё лицо ладонями, притянула к себе, прижимаясь к моему лбу своим.

- Болит? - с искренней заботой в голосе спросила Белла.

- Уже нет, - я был совершенно честен. Рядом с ней я забывал обо всём.

Все проблемы становились неважными, все опасения казались смешными и надуманными, все сомнения теряли свои шаткие основания, боль, любая - физическая, душевная - отступала. Белла была для меня всем, она излечивала меня одним своим присутствием, одним ласковым взглядом, одним заботливым прикосновением, и я чувствовал, что небезразличен ей.

Мой язык пробежался по её нижней губе, затем скользнул внутрь. Мне казалось, что я не целовал её, не пробовал её вкуса целую вечность. Та мягкость, с которой она уступала мне и та сила, с которой отвечала, сводили с ума. Это была моя Белла - всегда сотканная из противоречий.

Одну руку я запустил ей в волосы, лаская чувствительный затылок, вторая, скользнув под футболку, принялась изучающе гладить её обнажённое тело - её бархатную кожу, горевшую под моими прикосновениями огнём.

Рука коснулась груди, тут же отреагировавшей на внезапный контакт. Сжимая, массируя и потирая соски, я не переставал ласкать её своим языком. Поцелуй перерос во что-то более страстное, более интенсивное. Её... моя одежда... вдруг стали мешать нам. Я помог ей стащить футболку и справиться с собственными боксерами.

Её рука сомкнулась на моём члене, направляя его туда, где ей хотелось почувствовать его больше всего, куда я и сам стремился. Она принялась гладить его по всей длине и сжала чуть сильнее. Я застонал не в силах терпеть. Мне нужно войти в неё, соединиться с ней. Здесь. Сейчас. Немедленно.

- Пожалуйста, - зажмурившись, прошептала Белла. - В меня... сейчас... хочу...

Её рука всё интенсивнее ласкала мой член, ноги призывно разомкнулись, я опустил руку на её киску, раздвигая складки плоти и проникая внутрь сначала одним, затем вторым пальцем.

Белла выгнулась на кровати, прижимаясь к моей руке. - Да, - её пальчики обвели самое чувствительное место под головкой, и я, не выдержав, застонал.

- Да, Белла.

Перекатившись, я навис над ней, устраиваясь между её разведённых бёдер.

Она двигалась подо мной, предвкушая момент нашего соединения.

Было ещё кое-что, что мне надо было спросить, прежде чем мы, наконец, займёмся любовью.

- Одно уточнение, Белла. Мы теперь вместе?

Она замерла, пристально глядя на меня и, видимо, выискивая ответы на какие-то свои вопросы.

Я изучал её.

Она изучала меня.

Наконец, её напряжённо сжатые губы, расслабились.

- А ты хочешь, чтобы мы были вместе? - ответила она вопросом на вопрос, и я улыбнулся, игнорируя всю серьёзность момента. Это было так типично для неё, в духе Беллы - осторожно прощупать, насколько тонок лёд, прежде чем ступить на него. Я улыбнулся ещё шире. В свете последних событий, тема льда казалась особенно актуальной.

- Хочу, - наконец, ответил я, видя, что она уже начинает хмуриться.

- И я тоже этого хочу, - опуская глаза, еле слышно прошептала Белла.

- Эй, - я обхватил её подбородок пальцами, разворачивая лицо, заставляя вновь посмотреть на себя. Она открыла глаза, наблюдая, как я склоняюсь над ней, чтобы прижаться к приоткрытым губам, чувствуя, как мои руки скользят по её ногам, разводя их пошире, готовя её... нас, к тому, что произойдёт.

Мы первый раз займёмся любовью. И это не будет полупьяное, отчаянное безумие, замешанное на обиде, горе и безысходности. Или яростное траханье от ревности и гнева друг на друга. Всё будет так, как и должно было бы быть с самого начала между нами.

Белла закинула руки мне на плечи, нежно гладя и сжимая их, лаская спину, проводя вдоль позвоночника и прижимая ближе к себе, к своему горячему влажному входу, готовому принять меня.

Я поддался вперёд, начиная медленно проникать в неё, но Белла вдруг застыла.

- Джаспер, ... - я остановился, стиснув зубы. Чёрт, было так сложно не погрузиться в неё одним махом, когда всё внутри меня требовало этого. - Презерватив, - смущённо добавила она.

Я потянулся к тумбочке, доставая упаковку и показывая ей, затем положил обратно.

- Ты мне доверяешь? - тихо задал я свой вопрос.

- Да, - в её ответе не было даже секундного колебания.

- Тогда держись, - прижимаясь губами к её уху, шепнул я и, почувствовав, как она сильнее прижалась ко мне, одним толчком наполнил её.

Голова закружилась, когда её узкая, влажная киска плотно обхватила мой член. Чёрт, это нереально, быть в неё вот так, без всяких барьеров. Я слышал, как тихо вскрикнула Белла, разделяя мои чувства.

Я знал, она не принимала таблеток, но я мог позволить нам хоть на некоторое время почувствовать себя ближе друг к другу. Я сумею и остановлюсь во время, не потеряю голову, хоть это было и сложно.

Осыпая её плечи и шею поцелуями, я переместился к губам, нежно обхватывая их своими, слегка посасывая нижнюю губу и скользя языком ей в рот. Её жар и её страсть окутали меня. Я немного вышел и снова вошёл в неё, заставляя Беллу вскрикнуть и сжаться вокруг меня.

Но было ещё одно, самое важное, что я должен ей сказать прямо сейчас.

Оторвавшись от её губ, я заглянул в ясные, чистые глаза.

- Я люблю тебя, Белла, - эти слова, что я носил в себе долгие-долгие месяцы, может, даже годы, просто и легко соскользнули с моего языка.

Белла удивлённо моргнула и по привычке закусила губу.

- Как давно? - осторожно спросила она, её глаза заблестели от подступающих слёз.

- Всегда, - прижавшись к её лбу своим, подтвердил я.

Её раскрытая ладонь, легла мне на щёку, отстраняя от себя, чтобы она смогла видеть моё лицо. Пальчики нежно очертили мои скулы и задержались на губах.

- И я люблю тебя, Джаспер Хейл, - уверенно, без тени сомнения в голосе сказала она.

- Как официально, - попытался пошутить я, тогда как горло сжало от чувств. Казалось, слишком долго я ждал этих слов от неё. А когда-то даже и не надеялся услышать.

И это не было её обычным: Я люблю тебя, Джас. Ты самый лучший друг на свете, Джас. Чтобы я без тебя делала, Джас...

Нет, всё было иначе, её интонация была другой и то, как она это сказала, как она подчеркнула всю чувственность своих слов, заставило всё внутри у меня перевернуться.

Было что-то правильное в нашем признании, именно в этот момент, когда мы лежали вот так, соединённые в одно целое не только физически. И без всяких преград. В этом было большее. Белла всегда была большим для меня. Всегда. И... навсегда.

И теперь я задвигался, сначала медленно, неторопливо, постепенно увеличивая темп и силу своих толчков, чувствуя, как она двигается вместе со мной, в едином ритме. Я уткнулся ей в шею, губами и языком лаская нежную кожу. Руки легко подхватили её под ягодицы, приподнимая над кроватью и притягивая ближе, когда я переместился, опираясь на колени, чтобы усилить проникновение, сделать его ещё более интенсивным.

Мягкий свет комнаты ласкал её тело, раскрытое передо мной. Я видел, как двигается мой член в ней, слышал, как она постанывает в ритм моим толчкам, чувствовал, как она сжимается вокруг меня, приближаясь к оргазму. Это было самое прекрасное зрелище. Самое чувственное и самое эмоциональное.

Белла не была идеальна, но только не для меня. Я любил каждый сантиметр её души. Я любил её всю, такой, какая она есть. И был счастлив, что меня любят в ответ. Но не как друга. Как мужчину.

Коснувшись её клитора, я начал поглаживать его, замечая, как меняется интонация её тихих вскриков и стонов. Я принялся двигаться медленнее, но более резко и более глубоко проникая в неё.

- Пожалуйста, - закрыв глаза, прошептала она, сама не до конца понимая, о чём просит. - Пожалуйста. Я уже... близко...

- Да, Белла, сейчас, - я тоже закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на её ощущениях, и пытаясь оттянуть своё собственное освобождение. - Кончи для меня.

Она что-то согласно прошептала, а затем вскрикнула, двигаясь мне навстречу, пока мои пальцы играли с её центром.

Белла выгнулась, стоило желанному оргазму накрыть её с головой, слепо цепляясь за меня, пытаясь притянуть ближе. Но я, дав ей освобождение, потянулся за презервативом. С недовольным вздохом, покидая её тело, я разорвал упаковку, и через несколько секунд уже снова был в ней. Двигаясь, не сдерживаясь, стремясь к собственному удовольствию.

Белла притянула меня к себе, безостановочно целуя и шепча о том, как сильно любит.

Я зажмурился от глубины переполнявших меня чувств, ощущая, как рушится моя сдержанность. Кончая, я врезался в Беллу жёстко и яростно, пока не почувствовал себя окончательно опустошённым.

Перекатившись на бок, я провёл ладонями по обнажённой спине Беллы, она слегка вздрогнула от удовольствия, и я почувствовал, как её кожа покрылась мурашками. Улыбнувшись её реакции, я притянул Беллу к себе, целуя долго и крепко.

Она оторвалась от меня, чтобы сделать вдох.

- Вау, - она зажмурилась, широко улыбаясь.

- Что "вау"? - уточнил я.

- Ты - "вау", я - "вау", всё происходящее тоже "вау", - посмеиваясь, перечислила она.

Я прижался губами к её шее, пряча ответную улыбку, слегка посасывая и покусывая горячую кожу.

- Слишком много событий для одного дня, милая? - спросил я, не прерывая своего занятия.

- Ага, - протянула она, вздыхая, не способная в данный момент на более здравый ответ. Не тогда, когда я сосредоточен на том, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие.

- Я сейчас, погоди минуту, - шепнул я, вставая и уходя в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Вернувшись, я обнаружил зарывшуюся в одеяла Беллу. Она откинула край, любезно приглашая меня присоединиться к ней, что я и сделал с превеликим удовольствием. Она тут же обвилась вокруг меня и опустила голову мне на грудь.

Пальцы сами собой зарылись в её волосы, лаская затылок. - Я люблю тебя.

- Скажи ещё раз, - попросила она.

- Я люблю тебя, - послушно повторил я и, коварно улыбнувшись, добавил. - Твоя очередь.

Посмеиваясь, она приподнялась на локте и, наклонившись, легко поцеловала. - Люблю...

* * *

**Well****-****well****… Это почти финал. Главные слова произнесены. Остался всего лишь один Эпилог.**

**Что ж, хотите увидеть его побыстрее? Ну, всё как всегда: ****дружно жмём** **внизу на Review this Story/Chapter, только ник указывать не забываем.))**


	19. Epilogue

**Обсудить подробно можно здесь на TwilightRussia: http://www(точка)twilightrussia(точка)ru/forum/37-1858**

**Посмотрите послесловие, пожалуйста, но не бейте за его объём. Возможно, вам будет интересна эта информация.**

**А сейчас… читаем!**

**

* * *

  
**

**~ ЭПИЛОГ ~  
**

**Пол года спустя**

_**Белла Свон**_

Школа гудела как настоящий улей. Сегодня здесь без сомнения собралось почти всё население Форкса, а так же всевозможная родня, приехавшая чёрт знает откуда. У нас был выпускной.

До свидания, школа, здравствуй взрослая, отдельная от родственников жизнь.

Наверное, именно поэтому, мы с Джаспером решили оторваться подальше от дома, и подали документы в Северо-Восточный Университет, который, на удачу, принял нас обоих. Так что после непродолжительных каникул, нам предстояло обучаться в его стенах: мне - не особо серьёзной, но приятной и понятной для меня истории искусства, Джасу - архитектуре. Он мог бы пойти по стопам отца и отправиться на юридический факультет, но выбрал то, что было ему ближе, а я была готова поддержать любое из его решений.

Мы сразу отвергли вариант с разными Университетами. Мы вместе с трёх лет, нам сложно расставаться надолго, тем более, когда мы только-только обрели друг друга в другом, более близком, любовном плане.

- Эй! - перед моим носом щёлкнули пальцами с идеальным маникюром. - Вернись в реальность.

- Я просто не верю, что это всё происходит с нами, - пробормотала я, отводя от своего лица руку Розали.

- Белла, надо улыбаться! Улыбайся, когда тебя фотографируют, ты нам всю картину портишь, - громко возмутился Эммет, размахивая фотоаппаратом. - Эй, Джаспер, сделай что-нибудь уже, что б она улыбнулась.

- Только сделай качественно, - с умным видом добавила Розали, - чтоб улыбка намертво приклеилась к её губам. Желательно сохранить эффект до самого вечера.

- Боюсь тогда нам надо уединиться, - обнимая со спины и покачивая меня в своих руках, ответил Джас. Он поцеловал меня в затылок. Я спиной чувствовала, как он вздрагивает от сдерживаемого смеха. И захихикала в ответ.

- Вот так и замри, - крикнул Эммет, щёлкая фотоаппаратом.

- МакКарти, папарацци из тебя никакой, - вздохнула Роуз.

- Чарли, - выдохнул мне в ухо Джаспер, выпуская меня из объятий.

Я развернулась к подошедшему отцу, за которым плелась моя мать со своим очередным бойфрэндом. Она приехала всего на день, а уже сумела внести суматоху в жизни окружающих. Она была из той породы матерей, похожих на разноцветный фейерверк, врывающийся в твою жизнь, словно вихрь, и оставляющий после себя пустоту и растерянность. Рене всегда приезжала стремительно и с подарками, тискала меня и зацеловывала, а потом так же стремительно уезжала. Во мне слишком много было от Чарли - приземлённого, основательного, консервативного. И, задумываясь о будущем, я решила, что никогда не буду такой матерью для своих детей.

- Беллз! - Чарли сгрёб меня в неловкие отцовские объятья и, выпустив, пожал руку Джасперу. - Джаспер! Готовы выйти на сцену? Церемония уже скоро.

Я держала отца за руку и чувствовала, что он нервничает. Мы столько лет прожили бок о бок, конечно, ему сложно осознать, что я выросла и уеду на другой конец страны вместе с парнем, который до недавней поры был моим другом, а теперь стал его потенциальным зятем.

Я нервно хихикнула. Нет, замуж я пока не собиралась. Но рано или поздно - это произойдёт.

- О, пап, только не надо слёз, это не драма, - поддела я его.

- А никто и не собирается плакать, - он обернулся и провёл рукой по волосам, - ну, кроме твоей матери, разве только.

Я проследила за его взглядом. Да... Макияж Рене был безнадёжно испорчен.

Через секунду мы с Джаспером утонули в её объятьях. После того, как она поворковала над нами, улыбка приклеилась намертво теперь уже к лицу Джаса. Она дала ему чёткие указания "заботиться о её маленькой девочке вдали от дома, но не увлекаться особо, и не сделать её бабушкой раньше времени". Я аккуратно сжала его руку, а он кивнул в сторону, где стояли его родители, беседуя с родными Розали и Эммета. Мы уже пообщались с ними. Миссис Хейл, мама Джаспера, была настолько рада, когда мы начали встречаться, что поначалу я испугалась тех планов, что она понастроила на наше с Джаспером будущее. Но он закатывал глаза и махал рукой, предлагая мне не обращать внимания на свою гипер-активную мать.

На самом деле, я опасалась, как воспримут новость, что мы с Джаспером больше не друзья. Мой отец отнёсся философски, заявив, что ожидал - это рано или поздно произойдёт. Окружающие восприняли нормально, старательно делая вид, что наше соединение после той злополучной потасовки на стоянке - вполне обычное дело. Может, по углам и шептались, но мне было плевать. Это была моя жизнь, а за неё я ни перед кем не оправдывалась.

- Пойдём? - шепнул мне Джас.

- Куда?

- Ну, там парни нас зовут.

Я посмотрела на Райли, Питера и Гаретта с Эриком, стоявшим в нескольких метрах от нас. - Ты иди, - я покрутила головой и нашла ожидающих меня друзей. - А я к девочкам схожу, - добавила я, по привычке автоматически включая Ньютона в список "подружек".

- Хорошо, - Джаспер крепко поцеловал меня, прежде чем отойти.

Как всегда моя реакция на его близость была ошеломляющей. На подкашивающихся ногах, я пошла в сторону друзей.

Погода на удивление выдалась солнечной. Было достаточно тепло, лёгкий ветер раздувал тёмные мантии и играл с кисточками на шапочках выпускников, собравшихся на поле. Мой взгляд уткнулся в Эдварда, он стоял чуть поодаль и смеялся над какой-то шуткой с Алеком.

С Эдвардом мы так и не могли нормально общаться. Но в этом нет ничего странного. Я не верю в дружбу между бывшими. Так же как перестала верить в дружбу между мужчиной и женщиной. Любая подобная дружба перерастает в любовь рано или поздно. Не то чтобы я жаловалась... Улыбнувшись, я отыскала в толпе Джаспера, что-то активно обсуждающего с Райли и другими парнями. Эрик принимал посильное участие в их беседе. Да, для несчастного Райли мнимая немота Эрика оказалась настоящим шоком. Никогда не думала, что он способен на такое чувство, как стыд. Но, видимо, крупицы совести в нём ещё оставались. Зато Эрик при каждом удобном случае напоминал Райли о его конфузе. Кстати, Эрик оказался довольно разговорчивым, милым и лёгким в общении парнем.

Джаспер поймал мой взгляд и, улыбнувшись в ответ, помахал. Я залюбовалась его улыбкой, счастливо вздыхая.

- Эй, Белла, ты там в каких облаках витаешь? Спустись с небес на землю, - посмеиваясь, похлопала меня по плечу Таня.

Они с Эдвардом начали встречаться несколько месяцев назад. И я была за них счастлива. Хоть это и создавало определённые неудобства. Не только лишь из-за Тани мне и Джасу иногда приходилось терпеть компанию Эдварда. Но, и из-за Питера, настойчиво добивавшегося и всё-таки добившегося расположения Элис, нам приходилось терпеть и её компанию тоже. Слава Богу, нечасто. Она перестала ядовито шипеть в мою сторону. Но на меня с Джасом поглядывала настороженно и неприязненно. Может, со временем эта неловкость пройдёт? Когда все обиды забудутся. Кто знает!

- Ммм, - неопределённо пробормотала я. - Я уже на земле.

Оторвав взгляд от Джаспера, в данный момент посылающего мне воздушный поцелуй, я, сама того не желая, покраснела и обернулась к друзьям, вопросительно вскидывая брови.

- Где пожар?

Джессика поправила края своей мантии и, как всегда с умным видом заявила.

- Пентикостарий начинается.

На секунду в нашем тесном дружеском кружке повисла тишина.

А потом все заржали. На этот раз было сложно остановиться. Приступ хохота чуть не свалил нас с ног. Утирая слёзы, Майк прижал Джесс к себе и поцеловал в висок. Только Джесс не смеялась, с удивлённым выражением лица оглядывая нас, чуть ли не по земле катающихся от веселья.

- Чёрт, милая, ты как что-то скажешь... это просто ставит нас в тупик, - нежно сжимая подругу в объятьях, сквозь смех, выдавил Майк.

После той ночи в "Трёх Иксах", - явившейся роковой не только для меня, - отношения между Майком и Джесс каким-то образом стали развиваться. Джессика сказала, что они, наконец, откровенно поговорили друг с другом, но она так и не решилась сказать ему о том, что случилось после той злополучной вечеринки. И я была с ней согласна. Впрочем, если она когда-нибудь и скажет ему об этом, это будет полностью её решение.

Анжела пыталась подавить смех, вздрагивая в руках приехавшего поддержать её Бена. - Джесс, ну, почему тебе не сказать просто - церемония?

- Слово красивое, - обиженно надувшись, буркнула Джесс, а мы снова согнулись пополам от смеха.

Над полем разнёсся голос директора, взывающего ко всем присутствующим, что пора начинать.

- Волнуешься? - раздался над моим ухом голос Джаспера, его руки скользнули мне на талию и, исчезнув в складках мантии, каким-то образом пробрались под неё.

- Немного, - призналась я. - А ты?

- Нет, - протянул Джас, и его рука накрыла мою грудь. Палец нашёл сосок, принявшись тут же играть с ним. Реакция не заставила себя долго ждать.

- Перестань, - шикнула я на него. - Тут слишком много свидетелей.

- Поверь, все слишком заняты собой, чтобы обращать внимания на нас, - его пальцы принялись творить настоящие чудеса - это если учесть то, что он не проникал мне под одежду, хотя балансировал в опасной близости от выреза платья. Мне с трудом удавалось сохранять серьёзное лицо.

Внезапно всё закончилось, Джаспер убрал свои руки и подтолкнул меня.

- Что такое? - я удивлённо обернулась к нему, на его губах играла возмутительно-сексуальная улыбка.

- Иди, твоё имя назвали.

Несколько секунд я непонимающе улыбалась, пока до меня, наконец, не дошёл смысл его слов.

- Что?! - взвилась я и опрометью бросилась к сцене.

Вернувшись с дипломом, я настороженно поглядывала на всё ещё посмеивающегося Джаспера.

- Как ты мог! - возмутилась я. - Такой момент в моей жизни! И я пропустила то, как назвали мою фамилию!

Он примирительно обнял меня, и я сдалась, не способная злиться на него.

Через некоторое время вызвали Джаспера, и вот мы уже стояли рядом, принимая поздравления родных. Рене явно вознамерилась утопить всех в слезах. Так что в итоге успокаивать её пришлось мне, а не наоборот.

Отдав родителям дипломы, мы, держась за руки, пошли в гущу выпускников. Сейчас наступил самый торжественный момент.

- На счёт три! - оглушительно прокричал в микрофон мистер Браун.

- Раз...

Все, кто был на поле в этот ясный день, дружно подхватили:

- Два!

- Три!

Сорвав шапочку с головы, я кинула её в воздух, где она присоединилась к другим, устремившимся высоко в синее небо, и обернулась к Джасперу. Радостные крики окружающих почти что оглушили нас.

Джас тут же подхватил меня в объятья и, закружив, поставил обратно на землю. Наши губы встретились в ласковом, сладком поцелуе. Мы оба улыбались друг другу и нашему общему будущему.

Прижав меня к себе, Джаспер поцеловал меня в кончик носа и снова вернулся к губам, посылая волну желания, счастья и потребности в нём. Казалось, мы были совершенно одни и не замечали ничего, происходящего вокруг. Я сильнее вжалась в его крепкое тело, запуская пальцы в шёлковые волосы.

Он прижался к моему лбу своим, улыбаясь. - Мы больше не в школе. Это надо отметить.

- Виски? - усмехнувшись, предложила я. - Или никакого алкоголя?

- Только фруктовый чай.

Наши губы опять встретились. И каждая встреча была похожа на потрясение. Желание и напряжённое ожидание большего, неизменно возникающие между нами, стоило нам коснуться друг друга, сводили с ума.

Джаспер оторвался от моих губ и, заключив моё лицо в свои ладони на секунду замер.

- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, снова прижимаясь к моим губам и лаская кончиками пальцев порозовевшее лицо.

- И я люблю тебя, - ответила я, заглядывая в глубину его потрясающих, переполненных чувствами глаз.

И я знала, что это навечно... навсегда...

Всегда мой друг.

Всегда мой парень.

Всегда мой Джаспер.

_**~ КОНЕЦ ~  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Кхм****… ****кхм****… I**** wanna ****thanks****…. ****XD****)))**

**Спасибо огромное всем, кто был со мной эти два месяца с самого начала и всем, кто присоединился по ходу написания истории. Спасибо, что оставляли мне отзывы, тем самым помогая создавать эту историю, что делились своим мнением, что полюбили моих героев. Вы – самые лучшие читатели в мире.**

**Сразу скажу, сиквелов я не планирую, но, возможно, напишу ауттэйк, пока ещё не решила о чём конкретно, но следите за обновлениями. И ещё, возможно, напишу небольшой ауттэйк про Таню и Эдварда, поскольку были вопросы насчёт них.**

**Моя следующая история будет называться «Словно лист на ветру» - это канон. Я планирую постить её здесь же, на ****FFnet с апреля. **

**Пэйринг: **_**Эдвард / Белла / Джейкоб**_**, Саммари: **_**Привычный мир рухнул. Как жить дальше? Сможет ли Белла пережить трагедию и заново обрести себя? Только кого ей выбрать: верного друга Джейкоба или причину всех её бед Эдварда? Эта история о быстром взрослении, осознании своих ошибок и умении доверять.**_

**Хм… а теперь перейду к благодарностям!**

**Спасибо Любаше (Terra_Incognita) за чудеснейший пик-флуд в теме и её прекрасное поздравление с 8 марта от Джасика, а так же баннер к фику. Спасибо Полине (****polina****_****pavla****) и Наташе (****hamyasha****) за то, что были моими первыми читателями. Спасибо Женечке (miss darkness) за её безмерную поддержку.**

**Спасибо всем, кто играл со мной в Угадайку!**

**Спасибо за чудесные отзывы** Anna_sun, Galina, nikitoss, Дюдюка, Valenochek, Девушка_затмения, Rigik, Zu, Kristya, Wasilisa, debussyfan94, Bonita8839, Nastja21, Scully, Lesik162, Тёмная, Nataly_51, Унькa, Speechless, ksena, Pssion, kassablanka, Mark, stucko, shineon, Куликов, Cypa, Macrida, Sunny, Put-0, Carmelia, СанюФка, Нэлл, cella, gridi1985, Soreyn, alyennka, Rigik, Solnce26, Натулька, danaya, Lady_G, Mleno4ka, Launisch, ТТТТ, Латифа, milayza, angelsmile, Switzerland, KILLY85, NEWBORN, Jktymrf, Millarka, danceforlife, Люлик, Vickie, foxic, zdorik-sandorik, geizhalsi, keira, Sophya, Doctor_no и всем-всем-всем… простите, если кого забыла упомянуть!

**Вы побалуете меня напоследок вашими ревью и отзывами?**

**~ JASPERELLA FOREVER! YOY! ~  
**


	20. Outtake: Проблемы – двигатель прогресса

**Вот и первый ауттэйк, как и обещала, про Таню с Эдвардом. Может, кому-то будет интересно, как начались их отношения. К тому же здесь некоторые моменты пересекаются с событиями 14 и 15 главы.**

**В любом случае, спасибо, что читаете!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Outtake****: Проблемы – двигатель прогресса**

_**Таня Денали**_

Нет ничего ужаснее, чем быть влюблённой в парня своей подруги. Говорят, что женской дружбы не бывает. Или вернее, что она случается, но заканчивается с появлением мужчины. Что ж я надеялась стать живым опровержением этого расхожего мнения.

Какие бы чувства я не испытывала к Эдварду, я не могла предать доверие Беллы.

Но сейчас, сидя напротив него в "Трёх Иксах" и потягивая вишнёвый сок, я задавалась вопросом: будет ли расценено как предательство то, что я попробую пофлиртовать с ним, ведь они уже не вместе?

Как будто я когда–то умела флиртовать?

Положив ногу на ногу, я перекинула свои завитые по случаю похода в клуб волосы через плечо и подвинулась к Эдварду чуть ближе. Я даже могла ощущать головокружительный аромат его парфюма, действующий на меня, словно какой–нибудь афродизиак. Да, рядом с Эдвардом Калленом все умные мысли вмиг улетучивались из моей головы, а с гормонами творилось что–то неподдающееся описанию.

И я не могла с собой ничего... абсолютно ничего поделать.

С тех пор, как Белла куда–то удалилась, он сидел, обыскивая взглядом зал, и не находил себе места.

Прикрыв на секунду глаза, я вдохнула побольше воздуха и решилась опустить ладонь на его руку, кулак которой ритмично сжимался и разжимался то ли от нервов, то ли от ярости.

Стоило нашей обнажённой коже соприкоснуться, как он моментально повернул голову в мою сторону. – Таня, – произнёс он таким тоном, словно бы для него моё нахождение рядом явилось полной неожиданностью.

– Эдвард, – я чувствовала себя полной дурой, не зная, что сказать дальше, – эм... спасибо... за сок, – наконец, нашлась я, приподнимая почти пустой стакан.

– Не за что, – он снова скользнул взглядом по толпе, но потом, внезапно, развернулся ко мне. – Может, эм... хочешь ещё?

Я готова была лопнуть. Это был третий стакан сока за последний час, но я выдавила из себя улыбку полную энтузиазма и энергично тряхнула головой.

– Да, было бы здорово.

Я наблюдала за тем, как Эдвард встаёт и подходит к бару рядом с нашим столиком, как вынимает деньги и небрежно бросает купюры на стойку.

Господижежтыбожетымои! Эдвард Каллен покупает мне стакан сока.

В моей душе эта фраза звучала примерно как: "Эдвард Каллен купил мне полПарижа". И неважно, что сие событие было совсем незначительным, для меня это было лучшим происшествием за вечер, если не за неделю. Я нахмурилась, думая, расширять ли дальше временные рамки?

Я так давно в глубине души и в безумстве своих фантазий (это же не запрещено законом и дружескими принципами?) жаждала знаков внимания со стороны Эдварда, что любая прозаичная вещь казалась мне феноменальной.

Менее чем через минуту Эдвард поставил передо мной стакан с соком, затем опустил в него трубочку, потянув за её кончик, так, что бы "гармошечка" на сгибе распрямилась, а затем провёл какие–то манипуляции с ней, что она изогнулась под весьма интересным углом, по форме напоминающим букву "Z".

– Ну, вот, твой сок, – немного растерянно заметил он и провёл рукой по спутанным волосам.

– Спасибо, – я выдавила из себя вымученную улыбку и принялась играть с трубочкой, не способная заставить себя сделать хотя бы ещё один глоток.

Мой взгляд скользнул на танцпол, где резвились Майк с Джессикой. В данную минуту они, прилипнув друг к другу, пытались выяснить, кому вести. Джессика явно не сдавалась, но Майк был настойчив. В паре метров от них стояла Анжела с каким–то светло русым, незнакомым парнем. Музыка играла динамичная, но они просто покачивались в своём ритме и о чём–то шептались, склонив друг к другу головы.

Я улыбнулась, радуясь за друзей.

Переведя взгляд на Эдварда, я увидела, что на этот раз он смотрел куда–то себе под ноги с задумчивым выражением на лице. Какие мысли крутились в его голове? Мысли о Белле? Несомненно, о ней.

Может, мне стоило поволноваться за неё, если бы не одно «но». Джаспер тоже был здесь сегодня. А значит, если она не в зале...

Всё понятно.

Вздохнув, я горестно посмотрела на Эдварда.

Краем глаза он уловил моё движение и повернулся ко мне.

Мы молча уставились друг на друга.

Приподняв брови, я улыбнулась, и через силу сделала малюсенький глоточек сока. Надеюсь, это выглядело более–менее привлекательно? Разнервничавшись ещё больше, я принялась мусолить трубочку, покручивая её между пальцами. Но, что я так волнуюсь? Мы не в ресторане, и кусок салата не застрял у меня в зубах. Подумав об этом, я улыбнулась.

Эдвард улыбнулся в ответ.

Это обнадёживало.

– Ну, – начал он и замолчал, потом откашлялся, – ну, как тебе... тут, – на последнем слове он сделал неопределённый взмах рукой в сторону зала.

– Эм... я тут не первый раз, как бы.

– Угу... я тоже, ну, как бы так... не первый... раз... тут, – на последнем слове, он мимолётно отвернулся, но я успела заметить, как он закатил глаза, видимо, поздравляя себя с умением поддержать беседу. Меня посетила аналогичная мысль насчёт собственного мычания.

Мы ещё перекинулись несколькими незначительными фразами, сопровождающимися долгими паузами, обилием междометий и взаимной неловкостью.

Я всё ждала, когда он заговорит о Белле, думая, что ему предоставляется чудесная возможность – узнать всё из первых рук. Но Эдвард молчал. То ли в нём сыграл джентльмен, то ли для него и так всё было ясно.

А что бы я ему ответила? Интересно, он вообще заметил, что Джаспер здесь же? Ведь он стоял рядом с барной стойкой, но, возможно, Эдвард был слишком занят односторонним разговором с Беллой, что вообще не видел ничего вокруг.

Заёрзав, я сжала ноги, пытаясь незаметно ладонью надавить себе на низ живота. Впрочем, все усилия оказались безуспешными.

Поняв, что терпеть больше не в силах, я извинилась и ненадолго выскочила в дамскую комнату. Ещё немного и я начала бы подпрыгивать на стуле, и нет никакой гарантии, что я попала бы в так музыки, чтобы всё выглядело естественно и непринуждённо.

Конечно, мне было страшно оставлять Эдварда одного. Казалось, это – сон, и в любой момент он развеется. Вдруг я вернусь, а он исчезнет? Боже, я начинала чувствовать себя жалкой!

Поэтому со скоростью ветра, сделав все свои дела, успев при этом даже разок взглянуть в зеркало, я вернулась обратно. Поправлять причёску и макияж я не стала, решив, что сойдёт. Всё равно в клубе царил полумрак.

Эдвард ждал меня всё так же в одиночестве, и вроде даже как обрадовался моему возвращению, а может, я просто придумала себе это.

Он начал мне рассказывать что–то о последнем просмотренном им фильме, а я, даже не запомнив название, просто кивала, упиваясь минутами счастья. Мы сидели так рядом, так близко друг к другу, что меня окутывал восхитительный аромат, присущий только ему одному, я могла видеть блеск его глаз, наблюдать, как двигаются его губы, как они складываются в привычную мне чуть изогнутую улыбку. Каковы они на вкус? Этот вопрос я задавала себе много раз. И ведь до сих пор я не отчаялась узнать, каково это – его поцелуй.

Внезапно в мои мысли вклинился мужской голос приглушённый громкой музыкой, я моргнула и сфокусировала свой взгляд на подошедшем к нам Алеке. Он кивнул мне, улыбнувшись. Я ответила тем же.

– Эдвард, мы собираемся уезжать, хотим переместиться в другое место, поспокойнее. Ты с нами? – сказал он.

– Нет, – отрицательно замотал головой Каллен. – Вы уезжайте, а я ещё немного побуду здесь.

– Чувак, она не... – начал Алекс, но Эдвард полоснул по нему взглядом, в котором явно читалось твёрдое: «захлопнись и отвали».

И Алек отвалил как раз во время, ибо непонятно откуда рядом с выходом нарисовалась взъерошенная Белла, диким взглядом обводящая всё пространство зала. Стоило ей обнаружить Эдварда, как она застыла, не донеся поднятую ногу до пола, а затем напряглась так, словно готовилась посредством одного прыжка добраться прямиком до Форкса.

Но она не была Элли, и волшебных башмачков у неё тоже не было.

В пространстве между ней и Эдвардом будто сверкнула кривая изогнутая молния, казалось, я могла услышать, как под потолком разнеслись раскаты гнева Господня. Ситуация накалилась. Близилась гроза.

Не знаю, заметил ли Эдвард горящие глаза Беллы и тот беспорядок, в котором находилась её одежда и причёска, но эти опознавательные знаки доложили мне о многом. Например, о том, что она с Джаспером вовсе не светскую беседу вела, где бы они не находились последние полчаса или минут двадцать. Ах, бедная, бедная Белла. Она ещё сама не понимает, насколько она попала... хм... или запала на собственного друга. Причём, уже давно. А всё происходящее сейчас – было лишь вопросом времени.

Эдвард, который как раз хотел обратиться ко мне с очередным ничего не значащим вопросом, замер, а затем, словно пружина сорвался с места, за несколько шагов долетев до Беллы.

Я не заметила, как вскочила на ноги и нечаянно рукой смахнула со стола стакан с недопитым соком.

Эдвард был зол и рассержен. Белла, по началу державшаяся испуганно, внезапно перешла в активную оборонительную, а затем и наступательную позицию. Вырвавшись из рук Эдварда, она, окатив его на прощание ледяным взглядом, вылетела из клуба. Эдвард несколько секунд смотрел ей вслед, затем, проведя рукой по волосам, опустил плечи. Несколько раз он переводил взгляд то себе под ноги, то в сторону выхода, но, так и не решив, что делать, шагнул в массу танцующих и скрылся в толпе.

В груди заныло.

А что я надеялась? Что он поговорит с Беллой и вернётся обратно к столику?

Опустив взгляд, я заметила огромное тёмное пятно, расплывающееся на одежде. Вишнёвый сок пропитал ткань, я отшатнулась от края стола и влетела во что–то твёрдое.

– Эй, потише, – Майк мягко отстранил меня.

Джесс, покачав головой, опустила руку мне на плечо. – Я думаю, тебе стоит пойти, догнать его, что ли.

– Думаешь? – неуверенно переспросила я, поворачиваясь к подруге.

– Определённо, – Джессика была серьёзной и совсем не улыбалась, не говорила забавных слов. Как непривычно!

– А Белла? – попробовала возразить я.

Что бы не происходило в наших личных жизнях, мы всегда ставили интересы друзей превыше собственных. Если кто–то из девочек или Майк был в беде, мы сначала решали их проблемы, а потом занимались своими. Это пришло как–то само собой, нет, это даже не обсуждалось.

– О ней есть, кому позаботиться, – улыбнулся Майк, указывая на выход, к которому в данный момент, натыкаясь на людей на танцполе, мчался Джаспер.

– И... и... и куда мне бежать? – спросила я, совершенно не понимая, что делать.

– Для начала накинь это, – спокойно сказала Анжела, передавая одежду, я благодарно взяла из её рук свою куртку, – а потом на стоянку, думаю, машину Эдварда ты знаешь.

Прищурившись, я обвела их троих взглядом. – Знаю, – аккуратно начала я, затем хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу.

И как я раньше не поняла, что тут не так!

– И как давно вы догадываетесь? – спросила я, понимая, что только что продемонстрировала друзьям свои скрытые чувства к Эдварду. Вернее, я даже не показывала их, ничего не говорила, мои друзья, они сами вели себя, словно всё так и должно быть.

– Господи, – закатила глаза Джессика, – да всю жизнь знаем, иди ты уже быстрее, а то уедет, – она мягко подтолкнула меня в спину.

Я сделала несколько шагов вперёд, но потом вернулась обратно.

– А Белла? Она знает?

Я нахмурилась.

– Не думаю, она вообще дальше своего носа не видит, – пожал плечами Майк.

Вскинув брови, я скептически посмотрела на Ньютона. Кто бы говорил, Майк, кто бы говорил.

Но озвучивать этого не стала.

На ходу натягивая куртку, я почти бегом бросилась к выходу.

Контраст прохлады и тишины ночного города и шумного веселья разгорячённого клуба оказался слишком резким. Вынырнув на стоянку, я завертела головой и увидела того, кого искала, Эдварда. Он быстрым шагом направлялся к своему вольво.

– Эдвард, – крикнула я, прежде чем успела подумать.

И когда он обернулся, я поняла, что совершенно не представляю, что ему сказать. Со стороны выходило так, будто я вмешиваюсь в их отношения или, о, Господи, навязываюсь ему.

– Да, Таня, – он остановился, ожидая, пока я подойду к нему. А я использовала это время, чтобы обдумать свои дальнейшие действия.

Я ожидала увидеть его огорчённым или взбешённым, но он, вроде как был спокоен. На удивление.

– Ммм... не подбросишь до Форкса? – робко спросила я, а затем мои глаза широко распахнулись. Я вспомнила, как Алек звал его в другое место. Что если я вмешиваюсь в его планы? Что если он вовсе и не домой собирается? – Прости, я не подумала, может, ты и не домой...

– Нет–нет, – успокоил он меня, приглашающе махнув рукой в сторону своей машины, – я как раз домой, всё в порядке, Таня. Я с удовольствием подброшу тебя.

– Спасибо, – я нашла в себе силы улыбнуться, и заработала ответную улыбку, правда, она не тронула его глаз.

Да, Эдвард был спокоен, но задумчив и отстранён.

И на обратном пути до дома, я убедилась в этом.

Мы молчали, лишь тихое мурлыканье радио разбавляло гробовую атмосферу салона.

– Хочешь, пощёлкай станции? – вдруг предложил он где–то на середине пути.

Я подпрыгнула, отвернувшись от окна, в которое сосредоточенно разглядывала проплывающий ночной пейзаж. Как всегда... однообразный. Сплошная стена леса.

– Да... сейчас, – я бросилась бездумно нажимать на кнопки, и что–то сотворила с его магнитолой: она жалостливо пискнула и погасла. – Ой, – пролепетала я, вздрогнув и прижимая руки, которые бы следовало оторвать, к груди, – прости я...

Эдвард тихо засмеялся, а я застыла, очарованная его мелодичным смехом. – Всё в порядке, Таня.

Протянув руку, он что–то нажал, и салон заполнили тихие звуки медленной, романтичной мелодии. Эдвард нахмурился. Стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги, он снова нажал на кнопку, поймав на этот раз что–то бойкое и энергичное. Но романтика сейчас была ему не по душе, а динамичной музыки мы наслушались в клубе, поэтому он снова переключил волну, наткнувшись на рэп. Скривившись, Эдвард нажал отбой.

– Насчёт тишины ничего против не имеешь? – бросив короткий взгляд в мою сторону поинтересовался он.

Я энергично замотала головой. – Я люблю тишину, – брякнула я.

Он снова коротко посмотрел в мою сторону.

– Никогда бы не сказал, по–моему, вы с Джессикой постоянно... шумите, – совершенно внезапно он решил поддержать разговор.

– Ну, рядом с Джессикой сложно соблюдать... тишину, – попробовала я пошутить в ответ. – В ней кипит энергия десяти электростанций, тут уже сам не заметишь, как подзарядишься... от неё... – неуверенно закончила я.

Эдвард улыбнулся, и я немного неуверенно улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Ещё некоторое время мы улыбались друг другу, словно идиоты.

Я переместилась на сидении, положив ногу на ногу. Эдвард посмотрел в мою сторону, его взгляд быстро скользнул по моим обтянутым тесными джинсами ногам. Смутившись, я опустила ногу, затем подумав: Какого чёрта? – вернула её на место.

Он снова посмотрел в мою сторону, затем вернулся к ленте дороги, исчезающей под колёсами вольво. Эдвард улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Моя рука сама собой потянулась к волосам, принявшись теребить их и накручивать на указательный палец. Возможно, именно этот неосознанный кокетливый жест Эдвард и расценил в качестве призыва, а, может, он уже некоторое время обдумывал свои действия.

Чтобы не повлияло на него, но на следующей развилке, он повернул руль вправо и выехал на грунтовку.

Я косо посмотрела на него.

Он, проверяя мою реакцию, скользнул по мне взглядом.

Я молчала.

Он молчал.

Через небольшой промежуток времени, Эдвард снова свернул на узкую лесную дорогу и остановился, но мотора не заглушил.

Я только открыла рот, чтобы что–нибудь сказать, как вдруг, совершенно внезапно, он развернулся и притянул меня к себе.

– Ой, – только и успела выдохнуть я, прежде чем его губы накрыли мои.

С тихим, покорным стоном, я приоткрыла рот, впуская его ищущий язык, веки сами собой захлопнулись, а пальцы вцепились в мягкую ткань его куртки, притягивая ближе.

Он что–то недовольно проворчал, видимо раздражённый неудобством машины, мешающим ему, затем просто потянул меня на себя, слегка приподнимая над сиденьем, так, что я почти встала на колени, и принялся целовать со всем отчаяньем, что накопилось в нём за этот вечер.

И радость, и сочувствие, и неверие в происходящее слились во мне в сплошную карусель чувств. Голова кружилась, сердце стучало словно бешеное. Глубоко вздохнув, я запустила руку в его мягкие, чуть завивающиеся волосы. Его руки крепче сомкнулись на мое талии; я чувствовала, как он напряжён.

Прекрасно представляя, чем он занимался с Лорен, когда Белла их обнаружила, я с болью подумала, что, возможно, он рассматривает меня сейчас в качестве временной перспективы на ночь, ведь их очередной разговор с Беллой окончился нечем. А могла ли я пойти на подобное? На этот вопрос у меня не было ответа. Часть меня кричала: «Наплюй на всё и бери своё, ведь ты так давно об этом мечтала. Живём один раз!» Другая же тихо нашёптывала: «Никогда».

Но Эдвард не распускал рук, не позволял себе вольностей, не пытался стянуть с меня одежду. Он просто целовал меня. То сладко и проникновенно, то более страстно. Излишне говорить, что я была на небесах, когда его горячий язык ласково поглаживал мой, а губы двигались в унисон с моими.

Всё было хорошо, если бы не одно «но». В моей голове настойчиво пульсировала одна единственная мысль: Что бы ни творил сейчас Эдвард со мной, как бы не целовал, какие бы чувства и желания не пробуждал, любит–то он всё равно Беллу. Я не могла не оценить ту настойчивость, с которой он добивался её прощения, пускай даже это больше походило на манию. Его гордость была ущемлена, хотя Эдварду было некого винить в этом кроме самого себя.

И он это понимал. Я видела.

Но как бы мне не хотелось сейчас находиться в его объятьях, я не желала становиться очередным вечерним приключением для Эдварда Каллена.

Я попыталась оторваться от него, хоть это и было выше моих сил. Собравшись с силами, я откинулась в его руках, прерывая поцелуй. С тихим недовольным стоном, он притянул меня обратно, намереваясь возобновить прерванное.

– Прости, Эдвард, я так не могу... – прошептала я, чувствуя, как слёзы наворачиваются на глаза.

Он не отступил, кратко целуя меня в губы, раз, другой и ещё раз вслед за этим. – Почему? – спросил он между поцелуями.

– Ты меня не знаешь... – начала я.

– Знаю. Я знаю тебя уже полтора года, – прошептал он, зарываясь в мои волосы и целуя в шею.

Не сдержавшись, я застонала, чувствуя приятную дрожь от его влажных коротких поцелуев.

На языке вертелся один вопрос, но я всё не решалась его задать. И пока он целовал меня в шею, поднимаясь от плеча к мочке уха, я всё же с тихим всхлипов выдохнула:

– А Белла?

– К чёрту Беллу! – яростно ответил он, снова набрасываясь на мои губы.

Я тихо пискнула, но сдалась под его напором, позволяя себе следовать за собственными желаниями и чуткими ласками Эдварда.

Мы целовались долго и с упоением.

Не знаю, сколько времени прошло к тому моменту, когда я, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, снова смотрела на проплывающий за окном пейзаж, но я пребывала в полнейшем смятении. И как дальше выстроить линию своего поведения с парнем, сидящим практически рука к руке рядом со мной, я не знала.

Вскоре мы подъехали к Форксу, Эдвард не стал спрашивать, куда меня вести, здесь все знали дома друг друга, так что, покружив по тихим, заснеженным улицам, он остановился у моего дома.

Неловкость накатилась внезапно. Я опустила глаза, не зная, куда смотреть кроме как на свои сжатые руки.

– Ну, я пойду, наверное, – пролепетала я и потянулась к ручке двери.

– Подожди, я открою, – остановил меня Эдвард, и я замерла, тщательно поправляя и так по самое горло застёгнутый ворот куртки.

Эдвард вышел и обежал вокруг машины, распахивая передо мною дверь и протягивая руку. Я приняла её, всё так же избегая его взгляда.

Что–то невнятно пробормотав, я уже было собралась пойти к дому, когда поняла, что Эдвард не отпускает меня.

Я дёрнулась, но он держал мою ладонь в своей, игнорируя мои настойчивые попытки высвободиться.

– Мне пора, Эдвард, – снова попыталась я.

– Не так быстро, – он прижал меня к закрытой дверце машины и просто, ничего не предпринимая, уставился на моё лицо. Теперь не было никакого шанса не смотреть на него.

Поэтому, набравшись смелости, я вскинула голову и... растерялась.

Его взгляд нежный и ласковый выражал массу эмоций, но в то же время его истинные мысли были скрыты от меня. Я не могла найти ответ ни на один из своих вопросов в этих изумрудных, блестящих в лунном свете глазах.

– Я пойду? – несколько вопросительно уточнила я.

– Иди, – ответил он, но с места не сдвинулся.

Тогда тяжело вздохнув, я всё–таки высказала то, что вертелось в моей голове.

– Завтра всё будет как... как прежде? – надеюсь, это не прозвучало слишком жалко.

Эдвард на секунду прикрыл глаза, скрывая от меня свои и так туманные чувства и эмоции.

– Я не знаю, Таня. Всё так сложно. Может быть. Не знаю.

Прикусив губу, я силилась не заплакать.

– Я понимаю, – прошептала я, желая спрятаться от его взгляда, пока он не увидел моих глупых, наивных слёз.

– Да не черта ты не понимаешь, – с яростью прошептал он. – Ладно, иди.

Он отступил.

Я могла уйти, но по-прежнему стояла прижавшись к машине и смотрела на Эдварда.

И затем он снова сделал это...

Поцеловал меня...

***

Пасмурное зимнее утро было для Форса... обычным.

Только вот для меня оно было наполнено предвкушением, ожиданием и надеждой.

Вчера Эдвард долго не отпускал меня, но мне всё–таки пришлось уйти в своё тёмный, спящий дом и, рухнув на кровать, предаться глупым и, отчасти, наивным мечтаниям, вспоминая тепло его рук и сладость поцелуев. И, наверное, попытаться поверить, что это не сон.

Как всегда в такие моменты мозг самоотключался, и терялось ощущение реальности. Я решила махнуть рукой на всё и не думать ни о чём, позволив событиям идти своим чередом. И даже при плохом раскладе, мне будет, о чём вспомнить.

У меня уже были эти воспоминания, о его поцелуях, которые я смогу лелеять и трепетно перебирать в своей памяти.

Я стояла рядом с друзьями на стоянке, ожидая, когда подъедет Белла. Анжела разговаривала по телефону с тем светло-русым парнем из "Трёх Иксов", она сказала, что его зовут Бен; они обменялись номерами и планировали встретиться на ближайший уикэнд. Майк и Джессика о чём–то тихо спорили, что было даже удивительно. Нет, не спор, а то, что их практически не было слышно.

Машина Эдварда уже стояла на привычном месте, но его самого нигде не было видно. Серебристый вольво то и дело приковывал мой взгляд. Я очередной раз выискивала в толпе учащихся его владельца, когда громкий рёв двигателя оповестил о приезде Беллы. Её старый пикап проживал последние годы своей счастливой старости, но Белла упрямо не желала отпускать его на покой.

Я перевела взгляд в сторону и, наконец, увидела Эдварда, он о чём–то разговаривал с Алеком. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов, когда наши взгляды встретились, и он ободряюще улыбнулся мне. Даже с такого расстояния я, казалось, могла видеть мерцание его глаз и мягкость улыбки, обращённой ко мне.

Но потом он увидел Беллу.

А Белла, напротив, не обратила внимания на него.

Во мне всё опустилось, сердце ухнуло куда–то в район пяток, и словно бы там и осталось.

Выйдя из машины, Белла даже не посмотрела на нас, её взгляд был устремлён в противоположном направлении, туда, где в компании своих друзей стоял Джаспер. Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Белла сделала шаг–другой в его направлении, а затем пошла более уверенно и быстрее.

Далее всё произошло слишком быстро. Прежде чем я могла что–то осознать, Эдвард был уже рядом с Беллой, затем там же оказался Джаспер. Голова Эдварда дёрнулась, и я поняла, что Джас съездил ему по лицу. Правда, Каллен не остался в долгу.

Конспекты выпали из моих ослабевших рук, и я, зажав рот руками, ощутила влагу на щеках. Слёзы.

С громким всхлипом я развернулась и, влетев в школу, понеслась в сторону туалетов, не зная, где ещё могу скрыться от людских глаз. Не обращая внимания на прихорашивающихся перед зеркалом девочек, я ворвалась в кабинку и, с силой захлопнув дверь, прислонилась к ней спиной, сотрясаясь в рыданиях.

Вот и реальность.

А то, что было вчера, в прошлом дне и осталось.

Я вспомнила, как растаяла его нежная улыбка, когда появилась Белла.

И как он поцеловал её, в последней, отчаянной попытке что–то доказать... наверное, лишь самому себе.

– Эй, эй, все на выход, – ворвался в мои мысли голос Джессики.

Кто–то по ту сторону кабинки громко возмущался, но Джесс шикнула на них. Это она умела.

Я улыбнулась сквозь слёзы.

Голоса стихли.

– Таня, ты здесь? – спросила меня Джесс.

– Угу, – промямлила я.

– Выходи.

– Нет, – мне не хотелось покидать это временное, тесное, пусть и совершенно неподходящее прибежище.

Джессика издала какой–то звук больше похожий на «пфф...», словно я была неразумным дитем, которому надо что–то втолковывать.

– Это не конец света.

– Нет, конец, – упрямо твердила я.

– Тогда будь супер–героем и спаси планету, – парировала она. – Выходи.

Но я молчала.

Внезапно дверь в туалет распахнулась, впуская шум из общего коридора, и затем я расслышала голоса.

– И тогда Тайлер сказал... О Господи! – фраза оборвалась на полуслове, и раздался пронзительный женский визг. – Виолетт, мы с тобой зашли в мужской сортир. Боже, Боже, Боже! Вот позор!

– Да, нет же, – спокойно возразил кто–то, – это женский, всё правильно, посмотри на табличку на двери.

– Но, что _он_ здесь делает?

– Леди, – раздался спокойный голос Майка, – попрошу вас удалиться. У нас тут дело особое... семейное... желательно без посторонних.

О! И Майк значит здесь?!

Скорчившись на опущенной крышке унитаза, я слышала, как он прошёл мимо кабинок к двери, за которую выставил тех девиц, ищущих в женском туалете места для уединения и сплетен.

– Майк! – громко протянула я. – А ты что тут делаешь?

– Таня, выходи, – проворчал он. – Ей Богу, первый и последний раз в жизни зашёл в женский туалет и только ради тебя.

– Нет, – я замотала головой. – Я не хочу выходить.

На некоторое время установилась тишина. Шум в коридоре почти утих, я знала, что уже начались занятия, но никто из нас не торопился на них.

– Таня, что произошло вчера между тобой и Эдвардом, – раздался голос Беллы прямо за дверью кабинки, где я пряталась.

Я подскочила от неожиданности.

– Белла...

– Я не вчера родилась, – мягко возразила она.

– Я знаю.

– Вы переспали?

– Нет! – воскликнула я и отчаянно затрясла головой. – Как ты можешь так подумать обо мне.

– О тебе я думаю прекрасно, а вот Эдвард... – она вздохнула. – Скажи, он обидел тебя, и, клянусь, я...

– Нет! – я встала на ноги. – Он не обижал, не принуждал. Мы просто... целовались. И я... я... я... – Боже, это было стыдно выговорить. Наивная, глупая дурочка. – Я... подумала, что, может быть, между нами что–то изменилось, а он...

– Таня, конечно, изменилось и измениться ещё больше, если ты сейчас поедешь за ним.

– Но... школа...

– Пшш... – подала голос Джессика. – Кто в такие моменты думает о школе?

– Выходи уже, хватит прятаться, все свои, – заговорила Анжела.

Я поколебалась, рука зависла над защёлкой, наконец, я открыла кабинку и осторожно выглянула. Белла стояла совсем рядом, Анжела у раковин, Джессика сидела на подоконнике нога на ногу, Майк караулил дверь на предмет незваных гостей и невольных свидетелей.

– И что мне теперь делать? – растерянно спросила я, смотря в грустные глаза Беллы. Ей бы сейчас надо было решать свои проблемы, а она тут возится со мной.

– Поезжай за Эдвардом, – подсказала она.

– Но... куда?

– К нему домой. Он, наверняка, там.

Я представила, как без приглашения заявляюсь в дом Калленов, настойчиво звоню в дверь, а мне никто не открывает, или, что ещё хуже, открывают. И надежда на лице Эдварда медленно тает, а потом раздаются те самые слова: «А, Таня, это ты... Зачем пришла?».

Я замотала головой, прогоняя эти ужасные образы.

– Да, не крути ты головой, – на выдохе протянула Джессика и спрыгнула с подоконника, чтобы подойти к нам с Беллой.

– Ты, – она ткнула пальцем в мою сторону, – езжай домой к Каллену. А ты, – она развернулась и ткнула в сторону Беллы, – быстро дуй за Джасом. Есть идеи, куда он мог направиться?

– Есть, – мягко улыбнувшись, произнесла Белла.

– Вот и отлично, езжай, не раздумывай.

Белла покачала головой и обернулась ко мне. – Но, Таня...

– Нет–нет, – перебила я, – Джессика абсолютно права, поезжай за Джаспером, вам надо поговорить. Срочно и безотлагательно. Не думаю, что он злиться на тебя. Просто он взбешён и растерян.

– О, да, взбешён и растерян... это... это очень обнадёживает, – выгнув бровь, пробормотала Белла.

Затем она потянулась ко мне, чтобы обнять, и я сжала её в объятьях в ответ.

– Удачи, – пожелала я, мягко подталкивая её к выходу.

И она, пожелав мне в ответ того же, буквально вылетела в коридор.

– Ну, а ты чего ждёшь? – спросил Майк.

– Мои конспекты, – пробормотала я, вспомнив, что они остались валяться на школьной стоянке.

– Они у меня, – ответил Ньютон, пихая ногой свой рюкзак, валяющийся на полу. – Потом отдам. Анж, отвези ты её уже к Каллену.

– Пойдём, – Анжела схватила меня за руку и потянула к выходу. Я поддалась, думая лишь об одном – что сказать Эдварду, когда я появлюсь на пороге его дома.

У самой двери, я всё же обернулась и посмотрела на Майка с Джессикой, они стояли рядом, близкие и чужие одновременно, соприкасаясь друг с другом, но, отрицая эту связь, а может, принимая её, как нечто обыденное и привычное.

– Вам бы тоже не мешало поговорить... друг с другом, – бросила я напоследок и вышла за дверь.

Через двадцать минут Анжела затормозила у дома Калленов.

Меня трясло.

– Скажи, Анж, ты специально привезла меня сюда на своей машине? – дрожащим голосом поинтересовалась я.

– Конечно, – кивнула подруга, весело посматривая в мою сторону. – Во–первых, ты не сможешь сбежать, а во–вторых я лично проконтролирую, как ты войдёшь в дом.

Я застонала про себя.

Конечно, я боялась. Мне и хотелось, и не хотелось встречаться сейчас лицом к лицу с Эдвардом.

– А есть какой–нибудь вариант, не идти туда? – с надеждой спросила я Анжелу, настороженно поглядывая на сверкающие окна дома.

– Без вариантов, – отрезала она. – И да, не заставляй меня тащить тебя к двери за руку, как упирающегося ребёнка.

Я вздохнула. Обречённо.

– И что мне ему сказать?

– А ты ничего не говори, – я обернулась к ней, не понимая, что она имеет в виду. – Пусть он сам первый заговорит. Заодно посмотришь на реакцию.

Я вздрогнула.

– Мало обнадёживающее предложение.

– Ладно, давай уже, иди, хватит время тянуть.

И Анжела практически выпихнула меня из машины. Я сделала несколько шагов в сторону дома, затем обернулась.

Анж опустила стекло с пассажирской стороны.

– Я слежу за тобой, – напомнила она и сладко улыбнулась.

Вздохнув, я поплелась к крыльцу.

Несколько секунд, прежде чем нажать на кнопку звонка, я колебалась. А потом, послав всё к чёрту, быстро позвонила, пока решимость не покинула меня. За дверью раздались шаги. Я прикрыла глаза, думая, что так будет легче. Не видеть этого треклятого разочарования, которое, как я была уверена, обязательно нарисуется на лице Эдварда при взгляде на меня.

– Таня? – обратился ко мне женский голос, и я тут же распахнула глаза.

– Элизабет, здравствуйте, – смущённо поприветствовала я маму Эдварда.

Она улыбнулась мне и распахнула дверь пошире.

– Проходи, ты...? – она не закончила фразу, предлагая мне самой сказать о цели своего визита.

– ... к Эдварду... – выдохнула я.

Представляю, как странно ей было видеть меня на пороге своего дома. До сегодняшнего дня я от силы раз пять появлялась здесь, и все они были за компанию с Беллой.

– Эдвард наверху, – в подтверждении слов со второго этажа раздался грохот какой–то агрессивной музыки. – Он... не в настроении, – мягко подобрала она слово.

Скорее в бешенстве, – подумала я.

– Эм... понимаю, – я закусила губу и оглянулась, ища пути для отступления, кляня, на чём свет стоит, Анжелу и остальных, буквально силком вытащивших меня сюда. – Ну, я не во время, – стараясь быть деликатной, начала я, – зайду в другой раз.

Я попятилась назад, обратно к выходу.

– Нет, подожди, – остановила меня Элизабет. – Давай сюда свою куртку, – она протянула руку, побуждая меня скинуть верхнюю одежду, – поднимись к Эдварду, может, тебе удастся успокоить его.

Я хотела сказать, что глубоко сомневаюсь в этом, но обнаружила, что уже поднимаюсь по ступенькам наверх, к комнате Эдварда.

Музыка стихла.

И я застыла у двери в его спальню.

Я ждала, что заиграет новая композиция, но этого не последовало.

А потом дверь распахнулась...

* * *

**Вот и обещанный ауттэйк про Таню и Эдварда. Не знаю, понравился ли вам он или нет. В любом случае, я буду рада вашим ревью здесь на ****FF**** и на форуме.**

**И да, ****I****'****ll ****be**** back**** soon**** (надеюсь) с ауттэйком про Джаспера и Беллу. Я пока только лишь обдумываю, что именно напишу. Может, что-нибудь страстное. Посмотрим, на настроение. А ваши отзывы реально поднимают мне его!**


	21. Outtake: Операция День Святого Валентина

**Outtake: Операция "День Святого Валентина"**

_**Три с половиной года спустя**_

_**Белла Свон  
**__  
Накануне 14 февраля_

Вы когда-нибудь пытались переспорить романтически настроенного мужчину? Если не пробовали, то и не пытайтесь. Дохлый номер. Сама прекрасно это знаю. Но спорю. Такая уж у меня натура.

– Глупо, – сказала я, шагая по свежим лужам, образовавшимся после дождливой ночи, при этом я через шаг умудрялась раздражённо притоптывать ножкой; ума не приложу, как мне это удавалось. – К тому же ты знаешь, что я не люблю этот _праздник_. – Произнеся слово "праздник", я изобразила пальцами кавычки в воздухе, давая понять, насколько ничтожно отношусь к самому факту существования Дня Святого Валентина.

Джаспер поправил рюкзак на плече и обречённо выдохнул.

– Это не глупо. Завтра день всех влюблённых, – он махнул, сделав круг рукой, – мы – влюблённые, – он показал сначала на меня, потом на себя. – Ну, так как? – Мой парень приобнял меня, прекрасно зная: когда я нахожусь в его руках, мою решимость легко сломить.

– Эй-эй, милый, запрещённые приёмы, – попыталась я скинуть его руку, впрочем, не особо-то и настойчиво, так что Джас проигнорировал эти жалкие попытки.

– Я несколько лет шёл у тебя на поводу, и мы _не _отмечали этот "глупый праздник", уступи мне в этот раз.

Он был так настойчив. Это с ума сводило.

– Джас, – я серьёзно посмотрела на него, – пойдём ли мы отмечать четырнадцатое февраля или по сложившейся традиции останемся в комнате твоего общежития, ничего не изменит. Я по-прежнему не считаю этот день чем-то особенным.

– Я открыт всему новому, – подмигнул он. – Ай да со мной.

– А я консервативна и чту наши традиции, – моя ладонь легла ему на шею и слегка надавила, побуждая Джаспера наклониться и поцеловать меня. – Особенно эту, – прошептала я ему в губы.

Не знаю, когда именно во мне возникла эта антипатия ко Дню Святого Валентина, но стойкое неприятие валентинок, милых открыточек, розовых пушистых сердечек, купидончиков и прочей как бы романтичной ерунды особо обострялось по мере приближения коварной даты. Девочки–сокурсницы ждали романтичных свиданий, парни из кампуса использовали праздник, как причину для очередной вечеринки. Чем не повод напиться? Ну, и замутить с кем–нибудь… А меня в дрожь бросало от всего розового великолепия, которым украшался кампус.

Джаспер оторвался от моих губ, затем долгим взглядом посмотрел на меня.

– Ну, так что?

Ох, а он никак не сдавался. Да и мне сложно отказать, когда он вот так смотрел на меня, как будто я особенная. Прижавшись к плечу Джаса, я подтянула застёжку его куртки повыше. Эта зима в Бостоне выдалась довольно тёплой, хоть и стоял февраль, но столбик термометра не опускался ниже десяти градусов тепла, в отличие от трёх предыдущих зим, когда снег лежал плотным покровом, и все студенты перемещались мелкими перебежками по кампусу от общежитий до учебных корпусов.

– Я не хочу идти на одну из тех глупых вечеринок, которые устраивает Томми, – поморщившись, протянула я.

Друг и сосед Джаспера по комнате был не плохим парнем. У него было всего две проблемы: учёба и девушки. И с тем, и с другим ему тотально не везло.

– Ну, а кто говорит о вечеринке?

Мы поднялись по высоким ступенькам основного учебного корпуса: трёхэтажного здания из красного кирпича. Надпись на каменной табличке над входом гласила _Lux_, _Veritas_, _Virtus_ – Свет, истина, мужество. В этих стенах вот уже больше ста лет из ленивых студентов выковывали финансовых, юридических, конструкторских и прочих гениев. Ну, если и не гениев, то где–то около.

Джаспер пропустил меня вперёд, придерживая за спину, словно я могла внезапно завалиться на пол. Милый, внимательный жест, но почему–то он всегда мне казался каким–то глупым. Улыбнувшись, я зашла в просторный холл и... поскользнулась. Джас успел придержать меня, спасая от унижения, и вернул в устойчивое положение. Вот уж точно мысли материальны. Я тут же взяла обратно свои слова о нелепости жеста.

– Так что там, – я прочистила горло, умоляя румянец на щеках угаснуть побыстрее, – если не вечеринка?

– Просто вечер для двоих в Бостоне... в одном ресторанчике... я заказал... хм... то есть могу заказать столик.

_Так–так–так, кто–то уже подготовился…_

__– Так заказал или могу заказать? – уточнила я с подозрением.

– Заказал... – покаялся Джаспер, – уже...

– Маленький скромный ресторанчик? – с надеждой спросила я.

Джаспер обречённо покачал головой. – «Остер Хауз».

Я тихонько ахнула. Один раз мы уже обедали в нём, я старалась не вспоминать итоговую сумму на чеке после наших посиделок.

– Ох, ты же знаешь, я ненавижу, когда ты тратишь на меня деньги, не понимаю, почему мы не можем просто остаться дома и заняться любовью?

Поток моих причитаний мог остановить лишь старый, как мир, способ. Знаете, эту старую поговорку: не спорьте с женщиной, начинайте целовать, хм? Так вот, Джаспер всецело её придерживался. Его губы всегда были мягкими и тёплыми, и очень, очень нежными. Ему как всегда удалось на несколько минут выдернуть меня из реальности. Да я и не возражала, уже и позабыв, а в чём собственно была суть нашего спора.

Когда Джаспер отстранился в его глазах застыло странное выражение. Могла поклясться – они блестели. Что же его так растрогало?

– Что такое? – тут же спросила я.

– Ничего, – моргнул он, прогоняя наваждение, и отстранился. – Завтра. Столик на шесть вечера.

– Уже даже не спрашиваешь, – усмехнулась я. – Ладно, в шесть так в шесть.

Поцеловавшись ещё разок, а потом ещё разок, и так несколько разков, мы, наконец, разошлись каждый по своим занятиям.

_На следующий день_

– Знаешь, что именно в этом заведении впервые изобрели и применили зубочистки? – выдала я, крутя в руках фирменную упаковку с тонкими деревянными палочками.

Ладонь Джаспера накрыла мою и насильно выдернула предмет из моих пальцев.

– Что-то такое слышал, – он аккуратно сжал мою руку, побуждая посмотреть на него.

Но мой взгляд уткнулся в поистине огромное блюдо из краба на свежих листья салата с гренками, горячие сырные палочки чудесно пахли, но весь мой аппетит куда–то пропал.

Ресторан находился в самом сердце Бостона, в старинном здании, которому было где-то около двухсот пятидесяти лет. Я старалась гнать подальше мысли о старых ссохшихся перекрытиях, рухнувших потолках и многолетней пыли в кирпичной кладке, хоть и оштукатуренной. Развешенные картины с изображением парусников, морских портов, а так же живности: марлинов, мелких и крупных рыбёшек и прочих морских обитателей, которых тут можно было съесть на ужин и обед, усеивали бледно–розовые стены. От широких медных светильников исходил приглушённый мягкий свет. На заднем фоне играла тихая музыка, за деревянной, покрытой лаком стойкой, больше похожей на борт небольшого шлюпа, орудовал бармен.

А вокруг нас сидели парочки, такие же, как и мы, пришедшие отметить «как бы праздник».

Девушки охали и ахали, парни посмеивались; по случаю Дня Всех Влюблённых к рейкам деревянной, ведущей на первый этаж лестницы, привязали розовые надувные шары в форме сердец, под потолком растянули несколько гирлянд, на столах зажгли свечи.

В общем, я попала туда, куда боялась попасть. В то самое розовое великолепие, которого так стремилась избежать в кампусе.

Бросив взгляд на Джаспера, я улыбнулась.

– Это не очень-то романтично, говорить о зубочистках, – мой взгляд выразительно метнулся к отобранной пачке, – прости.

– Ничего страшного, – Джас улыбнулся мне в ответ, – я уже привык за столько лет.

– К чему? К полному отсутствию у меня романтичности?

Он приподнял брови.

– Я бы так не сказал, ты слишком самокритична, романтика в тебе есть, просто… – он задумался, – просто…

– Хах, – усмехнулась я, – не придумать, да?

По его губам скользнула моя любимая улыбочка, а глаза сверкнули.

– Просто это не выражается в наклеивании сердечек и звёздочек в альбомы, ну, ты не даришь мне плюшевых мишек, хотя… я бы не отказался.

Я с сомнением посмотрела на него, и Джас расхохотался, но быстро успокоился.

– Серьёзно? – поиграла я бровями. – Ну, всё, парень, ты попал, завалю тебя плюшевыми мишками.

Выражение его лица подсказало мне, что Джас задумался о масштабах катастрофы.

Хитро улыбаясь, свободной рукой я подняла вилку, чтобы подцепить кусочек салата, но Джас перехватил меня, откладывая прибор в сторону. Теперь он держал меня за обе ладони, слегка сжав мои пальчики, и, словно бы прося внимания, он откашлялся.

Что ж, видно, у него сегодня цель такая – вырвать всё из моих рук.

Улыбнувшись, я посмотрела на него. Его взгляд был серьёзным и излучал почти беспредельную нежность. Когда он смотрел так на меня, я чувствовала себя невероятно счастливой и любимой. Ну, такой я чувствовала себя всегда, но в такие моменты – особенно остро.

– Белла, – как-то слегка торжественно произнёс он. – Мы вместе уже больше четырёх лет…

– Джаспер, – перебила я, – мы с детства вместе…

Он мотнул головой, признавая мою правоту, и ещё разочек откашлялся.

– Белла, мы с детства вместе. Мы всегда были вместе…

– Кроме тех нескольких недель в последнем классе, – перебила я, прикусывая губу.

Он мотнул головой, соглашаясь, и снова откашлялся.

– Белла, мы с детства вместе. Мы всегда были вместе, даже в те несколько недель в старшей школе, хоть мы и не были вместе, мы всё равно были вместе…

Получалось как–то витиевато, но главное, что я поняла.

– Сначала как друзья, потом как пара… – он сделал паузу, заглядывая мне в глаза, словно хотел сказать больше, чем говорили его слова.

Хотя он никогда не был мастером красивых речей, я любила его не за это. Ему иногда было сложно выражать свои чувства в словах, хотя простого «я люблю тебя» вполне достаточно, поэтому он обычно показывал их через прикосновения, вот и сейчас его пальцы, погладили тыльную сторону моих ладоней. Мои губы дрогнули, но Джас покачал головой, прося помолчать, и я прикусила нижнюю губу.

– Что–то ещё? – вклинился в наш разговор внезапно подошедший официант. – Может быть, десерт?

Джаспер тихонько выругался. Нахмурившись, я посмотрела на него, но мой парень уже улыбался.

– Как насчёт десерта? – спросил он.

– Нет, – решительно сказала я, думая о сумме счёта. К тому же я наелась.

Джас мог позволить себе водить меня в этот ресторан на ужины хоть каждый вечер, но я считала, что в любой «непраздничный день» мы могли прекрасно поесть и в одном из кафешек кампуса.

– Тогда посчитайте, – медленно проговорил Джас и, сквозь зубы, добавил, – пожалуйста.

_Немного позже_

– Ты не замёрзла? – поинтересовался Джаспер, когда мы вышли из такси на набережную в той самой её части, где так любили гулять ещё на первом курсе. Воды Массачусетского залива накатывали на тёмные камни берега, ограждение в виде низко висящей, почти лежащей на земле чёрной чугунной цепи, было невысоким и немного опасным, зато панорама открывалась завораживающая.

– Немного, – скокетничала я, хотя тёплая куртка хорошо грела, даже несмотря на то, что по случаю праздничного ужина в ресторане я облачилась в синее шерстяное платье длиной по колено.

Следующее действие Джаспера было именно таким, как я и ожидала. Обняв меня со спины, он опустил подбородок мне на плечо и уткнулся носом в распущенные, свободно развивающие на ветру волосы. Чуть повернув голову, я прижалась к его губам. Поцелуй вышел долгим и сладким. Сначала мы неторопливо изучали друг друга, слизывая с губ мягкий вкус вина, выпитого перед выходом из ресторана. Постепенно действо переросло во что–то более страстное и глубокое.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Джаспер, когда поцелуй прервался.

С того самого дня, как он вытащил меня из ледяного озера, я не уставала слушать эти слова. С каждым прожитым годом они обрастали новым смыслом, новым значением, новой глубиной. Мы, конечно, изменились, повзрослели, а вместе с нами выросли и наши чувства. Они стали ещё крепче, ещё глубже, ещё серьёзнее.

– Я люблю тебя, – ответила я и, зажмурившись, прижалась к груди Джаспера посильнее.

Его пальцы перебирали мои волосы. Вскинув голову, я посмотрела в его глаза, он задумчиво глядел на меня.

– Белла, я любил тебя всегда, ещё с тех пор, как мы были детьми. Сначала как друга, потом как девушку, я с ужасом представлял тот день, когда у тебя появится кто–то кроме меня, кто–то, кто сможет заменит меня…

– Ты незаменим, – перебила я. – Этого никогда не случится.

– Я знаю, – шепнул он. – Тогда и теперь…

– И навсегда, – добавила я.

– И навсегда, – согласился он, его палец накрыл мои губы; он хотел, чтобы я помолчала и больше не перебивала его. Улыбнувшись, я поцеловала его ладонь.

Джаспер провёл рукой по моим волосам, отводя локон от лица и закладывая его мне за ухо.

– Белла, я…

Где–то позади нас с громким «вуух» притормозил автобус, мы оглянулись, его двери открылись, и на тротуар высыпала толпа возбуждённых туристов. Тут же защёлкали затворы фотоаппаратов, бдительные мамаши, прикрикивая на детей, оттаскивали их от опасного края набережной, что–то вещал экскурсовод.

Вообщем, вся романтика вмиг испарилась.

– Поехали домой? – обречённо спросил Джаспер.

– Поехали, – кивнула я.

_Ещё чуть позже_

Мы шли по слабоосвещённым дорожкам кампуса. Джаспер переплёл наши пальцы и уж слишком явно пытался привлечь моё внимание к луне и звёздам. Каким–то образом, (наверное, потому что моя голова была постоянно запрокинута к небу) ему удалось увлечь меня на самую середину огромного газона перед зданием библиотеки.

Посмеиваясь, он обхватил меня за талию и быстренько поцеловал в уголок губ.

– Ну, вот, мы одни в центре Вселенной, нет ни шумного Бостона с его туристами, ни излишне внимательных официантов из рыбных ресторанов.

– Оу, – выдохнула я и потянулась к его губам, но он отстранился.

– Белла, я…

Пусть в этот раз я и не перебивала его, но договорить Джасу всё же оказалось не суждено, ибо в следующую секунду, когда холодная струя воды из внезапно поднявшегося разбрызгивателя окатила меня, я взвизгнула.

Джаспер выругался, хватая меня за руку. Пытаясь увернуться от ледяного душа, мы побежали обратно на дорожку. Поскольку газон был эпически широким и длинным, это удалось нам ни сразу. Разбрызгиватели будто гнались за нами по пятам, выскакивая из газона и веерами рассеивая воду. Промокшие и чертыхающиеся, мы выбрались на безопасное место.

– Что за хрень! – крикнул Джас в пустоту. – Какой мудак удумал поливать газоны в феврале!

Взяв меня под локоть, он решительным шагом направился к зданию своего общежития.

_Пять минут спустя_

Зайдя в комнату, Джаспер не стал включать свет, лишь закрыл дверь на щеколду, пробормотав перед этим: «На всякий случай».

Живо стянув с меня промокшую куртку и сапожки, он взялся за влажное платье. Оно улетело в кучу одежды на полу, куда Джас побросал и собственные вещи.

Его руки легли мне на талию, большие пальцы поддели пояс колготок и стянули их вместе с трусиками.

«Ой» – это всё, что я сказала, когда он, расстегнув джинсы, стряхивал их со своих ног, а потом, схватив меня в объятья, повалил на постель.

– Что ты делаешь? – пробормотала я, поражаясь внезапной перемене в его настроении.

– Восстанавливаю наши традиции, – ответил Джаспер и развёл мне ноги пошире.

Стоило его губам коснуться моей груди, а горячим поцелуям покрыть мою кожу, как я выгнулась дугой в его руках и забыла обо всём.

Какое–то время спустя мы, успокоившись, лежали под мягким тёплым одеялом в его кровати удовлетворённые и счастливые. Мои пальчики танцевали на его груди, его подборок привычно умостился на моей макушке.

– Всё равно вернулись к тому, чем мы обычно и занимались в этот день, – подытожила я.

Джаспер громко выдохнул.

– Мне хотелось, чтобы этот день стал особенным для тебя.

Перевернувшись в его руках, я заглянула в лицо Джасу, сказав то, что стороннему человеку покажется сущей чепухой, но любому влюблённому истинной правдой.

– Каждый день рядом с тобой особенный.

Его ладонь легла мне на затылок, Джас наклонился для поцелуя, сжимая волосы в кулак так, как мне это нравилось, его пальцы коснулись моих самых чувствительных мест на шее, и я задрожала, пока его язык колдовал на моих губах.

– Подожди секунду, – отстранившись, он потянулся к полу, где валялись его джинсы.

Что-то вынув из их кармана, он повернулся ко мне, снова раскрывая свои объятья, в которые я без всяким раздумий окунулась.

– Белла, – он улыбнулся немножко виновато, – в общем сегодня День всех Влюблённых, и несколько раз я пытался сделать это красиво и как подобает, но мне всё время мешали, так что, видно, не судьба толкать мне романтичные речи, поэтому я просто скажу тебе, что не смыслил и не смыслю своей дальнейшей жизни без тебя, поэтому, любимая, сделай меня ещё счастливее, чем я есть. Ты когда–то стала моим другом, затем моей девушкой, и теперь я прошу тебя, стань моей женой. Ты выйдешь за меня, Белла?

Мои широко раскрытые глаза, не мигая, смотрели на изумительное, изящное колечко, золотое всего лишь с одним круглым брильянтом по центру. Такое простое и такое выразительное, ибо настоящая драгоценность не нуждается в аккомпанементе других каменей.

Тонкий ободок скользнул по моей коже, когда Джас одел его мне на палец.

– Ох, – наконец, выдохнула я, награждая его сладким, долгим поцелуем, – теперь я обожаю этот праздник.

На губах под моими губами медленно расцветала улыбка, и я, ощущая, что Джаспер прикладывает больше стараний к тому, чтобы сдержать смех, чем к самому процессу поцелуя, отстранилась.

– Что такое? – нахмурившись, спросила я. – Тебе смешно? Ну, смейся, рада, что насмешила. Давай.

Джас усмехнулся, но затем с безграничной нежностью посмотрел на меня.

– Нет, милая, просто ты не ответила. Вот я и думаю, расценивать ли твоё «ох», как «да»?

Придвинувшись к нему, я, почти касаясь губ, улыбнулась и коротко кивнула.

– Да, Джаспер, миллион и ещё миллион миллионов да!


End file.
